Not One of Them
by Hell.En B
Summary: Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing. Warning: G!P Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **Well, it was raining and I was bored, so _this _happened. Sorry about the mistakes, by the way. I was too lazy to look for them. Never wrote anything like this, but I find G!P oddly fascinating. Anyway, there is a little bit of smut somewhere in there with something that was supposed to be a small plot. Hope it's not too terrible.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

The question came out of nowhere, startling the crying girl. Quickly, Quinn dried her cheeks to hide the tear tracks and spun around with her best HBIC glare in place, ready to kill whoever was stupid enough to get near her.

When her eyes found a pair of fearful brown ones, she frowned. No one other than Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the locker room, covered in grape slushie. The girl had a small bag in one hand and dry clothes in the other one, obviously there to clean herself, so Quinn dropped the glare and simply got up from the bench. She didn't need the biggest loser of Lima witnessing her crying.

"Leave me alone, Berry," she spat.

Rachel flinched away from her. "I—," she started to say, but shut up when the blonde glared at her again. An angry Quinn was a scary Quinn. "Sorry."

Quinn was almost exiting the room when Rachel finally mustered the courage to speak again.

"Quinn, wait!" The icy glare she received made her take a step back. Yup, definitely scary. "Just... stay. I m-mean, you were here first. I'll just shower really quick and be out of here before you notice."

They stayed in silence for a few more moments and Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was simply going to kill her or ignore her completely, but she took another step back just to be sure. Since freshman year, when the beautiful Ice Queen moved to Lima, the only words she ever heard from the blonde were insults or threats or a magical combination of both. It was common knowledge that Rachel was the biggest freak around school — the girl with a dick. Rachel sighed; one stupid prank and her life was over. Nancy Brown thought it would be fun to push her shorts down once during PE in Middle School. She still remembered how the teacher just stood there, shocked, as the other kids pointed and laughed. Rachel still had nightmares because of that day.

Since then, Rachel became the primary target of every bully around school. It was so bad that she asked her dads to transfer her, but there was only one Middle School in Lima and they couldn't move because of her Daddy's job. So, Rachel stayed and endured the harassment. When High School came, she honestly thought it would be over. It was a really stupid thought, though. Now, she had to deal with slushies along the insults and trips to the dumpster.

The first time she saw Quinn, she was actually getting out of a small trash can — she was so tiny she could fit _anywhere. _She was so focused on getting spaghetti out of her hair she didn't see the blonde walking down the hall in a red cheerleader uniform. Triumphant she finally got the disgusting food, she threw it behind her with a satisfied grin. It was only when she heard a shriek that she turned around to find the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen with spaghetti all over her uniform and the coldest glare ever.

It was hate at first sight.

After that fateful day, Quinn Fabray made Rachel's life literally a living hell. It was insult after insult and slushie after slushie. Quinn could be _really _mean. Names like RuPaul and Manhands became popular to the point that Rachel doubted some of the football players even knew her real name.

So, Quinn had never been nice to her in the three years they knew each other. Rachel had no idea why _she _was trying to be nice to the blonde — probably fear of getting killed, completely understandable —, but something about seeing Quinn crying made her want to hug the beautiful girl. She probably would if she didn't think Quinn would rip her head off when she got close enough. Rachel just had a nice soul like that.

"Okay."

The answer was quiet, so quiet Rachel wasn't sure she heard it right. But Quinn was going back to the bench and sitting down, all the while avoiding Rachel's shocked gaze, so that had to mean that Quinn listened to what she said and was going to stay. No insults, no jokes, no hurtful nicknames; just a simple 'okay'.

"Aren't you going to shower, Berry?" Quinn mumbled. "Being covered in slushie can't be that comfortable..."

It really wasn't. At all. Rachel nodded to herself and was turning around to go to the back of the locker room, but stopped. She looked back at the cheerleader to find her watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to... you know, come after me and kill me, right?" she asked with wide eyes. There were so many possibilities; Quinn could drown her in the shower, hammer a shampoo bottle against her head and leave her bleeding to death in the empty locker room. They were alone, after all, and Quinn was _mean_. "You wouldn't do that, right? I have dreams, Quinn. And a family that would miss me. And a dog!"

She really tried not to, but it was impossible to hold back the amused smile. The blonde's lips curved up involuntarily and her hazel eyes, still kinda red because of all the crying, sparkled for a moment. It was amazing how a simple smile could change someone's face so drastically. In that moment, Quinn was no longer beautiful; she was _stunning_, red eyes and all.

"I'm not going to kill you, Berry," Quinn said slowly, amused smile still in place. "Go take your shower."

Satisfied with the answer, Rachel disappeared in the back of the locker room. She was pulling off her sticky sweater over her head when she heard Quinn scream, "but I _will _kill you if you start singing!" She decided to ignore that and finished taking off her clothes.

Back in the bench, Quinn ran a hand over her face and sighed. The sound of the shower was oddly comforting, as was the humming Rachel started doing a few minutes later (she just couldn't help it!). Of all people, it had to be Rachel Berry the one to walk on her crying her eyes out in an empty locker room during lunch. She stopped crying, though. She refused to waste another tear on her poor excuse of a boyfriend.

Five minutes later, Rachel emerged from the back with a toothy grin. Quinn was still in the same spot she left her, with her head in her hands, eyes down. Her toothy grin slowly disappeared as she watched the blonde, a frown replacing it. Well, her original plan was to grab her things and go to the auditorium to eat her lunch alone, but she couldn't leave the sad cheerleader there. Quinn had been nice to her for the first time in, well, forever; she wanted the moment to last.

Hesitantly, she walked closer until she was standing in front of the cheerleader. Seeing as Quinn didn't move at all, she sat down beside her on the bench, making sure to leave a comfortable distance between them. After a few seconds, she started humming some random song again because the silence was kinda uncomfortable. Opening her pink bag, she grabbed the plastic container her Dad left in the kitchen this morning.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. She didn't use a hostile tone or anything, but Rachel flinched a bit out of reflex.

"Hmmm, eating?" It wasn't supposed to be a question, but it sounded like one anyway because now Quinn was looking at her with that damn eyebrow raised. "I-I mean... I'm eating," she tried again. Looking down at the container, she found two sandwiches. "Are you hungry, Quinn? Do you want one?"

Quinn's other eyebrow went up when Rachel grabbed one of the sandwiches and offered it to her. It looked good, actually, and she missed breakfast because she'd been late for practice that morning, so she was really hungry. There was just something wrong about taking food from someone you tortured from years.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked instead of accepting the sandwich. "I made your life a living hell since High School began."

Rachel shrugged and lowered the sandwich. "You weren't the first one."

Not for the first time, Quinn felt guilt. It had been easy to ignore the feeling when her friends were around her, laughing with her as the girl in front of her scurried away from them with stained clothes and a bruised ego. But, in that empty locker room, with only Rachel sitting with her, dressed in an old T-shirt and PE shorts because that was the only change of clothes she had after being slushied three times that day, it wasn't so easy to ignore it anymore. Rachel was young, a year younger than her because she skipped a grade when she was little, but she suffered a lot more than any other student in that school because of something she had no control over. And Quinn only made things harder for her.

"I'm—," she started, but the apology died in her throat.

Rachel smiled sadly at her and shrugged again. She didn't expect anything from the Head Cheerleader. "It's okay." She stopped and shook her head. "Actually, it's not okay, but I'm used to it. At least you're not being a bitch to me right now."

Quinn sighed. "I'm not being nice, either."

"I know," she said and offered her the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to her again. This time, Quinn accepted it with an hesitant smile. "I'll be nice for the both of us, don't worry."

Without another word, she picked the other sandwich up from the container and took a bite out of it. Quinn did the same and moaned quietly because she was that hungry and the sandwich was that good. Rachel tried to ignore the way her heart jumped inside her chest because of the soft sound or the way her little 'friend' twitched _down there_. Quinn was finally talking to her like she was a normal person, there was no need to remind her how much of a freak she was by getting a freaking _boner_ because of a involuntary moan.

"This is so good," Quinn said before taking another bite. "Did you make it yourself?"

Rachel shook her head. "My Dad did. He always make me something to bring because he knows I don't like to go to the cafeteria," she explained. "Last time I did, a jock threw his lunch tray at me and his friends thought it was such a good idea they decided to join the fun." Rachel huffed. "Wasn't so funny for me."

"I remember that." Quinn frowned. "It was... freshman year, right?"

"You have good memory," was Rachel's only response before taking another bite.

They stayed in silence after that, each eating her sandwich. It was still awkward, but Rachel didn't try to break it this time. She was lost in her own mind, thinking about how different she was from the rest of the school. God, she couldn't even _eat _like a normal person; she had to hide in the auditorium or the choir room so she could have a few minutes of peace.

"I broke up with Finn."

The comment came out of nowhere, surprising the little diva to the point she choked. Quinn patted her back a few times until the girl could breath again. When she was sure her food wasn't going to kill her, Rachel looked at the girl beside her with big confused eyes, thoughts of her condition long forgotten.

"You _what_?"

Quinn and Finn were the power couple of McKinley High. They had been dating for years — _years _—, all perfect smiles as they walked around the hallways. It was such a cliché: the Head Cheerleader and the Quarterback, but they were talking about Lima, Ohio, so what the hell was she expecting? But what really bothered her was, even though she was supposed to hate Quinn, she couldn't accept that such a smart and beautiful (gorgeous, really) girl was wasting her time on Finn freaking Hudson. The boy was an idiot, and that was her being nice again. Finn was dumber than a door, it was simply impossible to have a conversation with him — trust her, she tried — without wanting to kill yourself.

"I broke up with Finn," Quinn repeated with another amused smile because Rachel had the cutest confused face. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. "This morning, after Cheerio's practice. I don't know why I'm telling you this, actually. It's probably this sandwich — did you put something in this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't be absurd." Her face softened immediately. "Was that the reason why you were crying earlier?"

The blonde only shrugged. With one last bite, she finished her sandwich and avoided the girls gaze. Suddenly, telling Rachel the real reason why she was hiding in the locker room like a loser didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Quinn," Rachel called softly. Even though she didn't want to, the blonde looked up anyway. "Can I be honest with you?" When the blonde nodded, she continued. "You should be happy. I know it sounds awful and that I don't know a thing about your relationship with Finn, but I do know Finn and the guy is a moron. You deserve better."

Scoffing, she gently grabbed the pink bag that was sitting between them on the bench and traced the gold star that was on the top of it. There was a big 'R' in the middle and Quinn couldn't help her small smile.

"You shouldn't be so nice," she said quietly, now tracing the letter slowly.

"I'm not being nice, it's true," Rachel retorted.

"Probably." Quinn sighed. "He slept with basically the whole squad," she said with a scowl. "I found out this morning because some of the girls were talking about it in the shower. It was so humiliating, you know? I was just there and they were talking about having sex with my boyfriend, not even caring if I heard it or not."

They will definitely cared tomorrow, though, she thought with satisfaction. She was still the captain of that damn squad and she would make them pay for that humiliation. They didn't call her HBIC for no reason; Quinn could be the coldest bitch when she wanted. She would make them run until they fainted, then she would make them wake up and make them run all over again. They would regret the day they messed with her.

"I'm sorry about that, Quinn." When the blonde didn't look up, Rachel frowned. "Please, don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," Quinn growled. Finally looking up, Rachel saw that her hazel eyes were bright with anger. "Not anymore. I'm fucking angry, Berry. I'm _pissed_!"

Fearing for her own life again, Rachel tried to put a little bit more of space in between them, but it was useless because Quinn jumped up from the bench in the next second and started pacing in front of her, making her shiver every time she came closer. Like she said, an angry Quinn was a scary Quinn. But it was kinda hot, too. The way Quinn's chest rose with every breath and the blush in her face; her bright eyes. Yup, angry Quinn was super hot, too.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Quinn continued to growl. Rachel wasn't sure if she was talking to her, so she just stayed quiet and watched with fearful, lustful eyes as the gorgeous blonde continued to pace. Her 'friend' was making an appearance again, so she grabbed her pink bag and placed it carefully on her lap, afraid Quinn would notice the prominent budge. "I'm Quinn Fabray! No one cheats on me."

Rachel couldn't agree more. No one should cheat on such an angry Goddess.

"I mean, seriously, he's not even good in bed." Quinn scoffed. "To spend two minutes with him on top of you as he sweats and sounds like a pig and not even get an orgasm out of it is so not worth it. He is such an idiot!"

Listening Quinn talk about sex with Finn made her budge go down instantly because, come on, that was so gross. But then she was pacing and breathing hard again and, yup, she was up again. It was getting uncomfortable because of her special underwear, so Rachel started shifting a little to alleviate the pressure.

"I'm gonna show him how much I— Berry, are you okay?"

The question took her by surprise and she stopped her fidgeting. With wide eyes, she pressed the pink bag against her crotch to hide her now evident hard on and nodded frenetically, not trusting to her voice in the moment.

"Are you sure?" Quinn stepped toward her and leaned in to get a better look of the girl's flustered face. Her usual soft brown eyes were almost black and she was sweating a little. Her posture was tense, too, and she was holding that bag like her life depended of it against her lap. It reminded her of all the times Finn did it with a pillow after they made out, when he was trying to hide an... "Oh."

Rachel looked completely terrified. She knew Quinn knew what was going on behind the bag and she tried to think about Finn again to make it go down, but Quinn was too close and it just wasn't working! She tried other things, too, like Principal Figgins in a swim suit or Mr. Schue e Coach Sylvester making out. Nothing. She was dead, she just knew it.

Quinn had no idea what to do. There, in front of her, was Rachel Berry, sitting in a wooden bench with a ridiculously pink bag in her lap, trying to hide a boner. She always knew Rachel had a penis — everyone knew it. That's why she was the primary target of every bully, in the first place. But she never _saw _it. Rachel was very careful about it, never showering when there was someone near and using the bathroom only when it was empty. To be honest, Quinn was really curious. And kinda flattered, too. She had no idea about what she did, but apparently Rachel thought it was hot.

"That can't be comfortable," she found herself saying. Rachel looked up at her like she had lost her mind. She probably did.

"It's— I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Quinn anymore. The lack of insults surprised her. Surely, the girl must be disgusted by her. "I-I should go."

Rachel couldn't believe herself. All this years, she was so proud because she considered herself different from all the horny boys that walked around school ogling girls and making inappropriate comments. Now, there she was, hiding an erection from her biggest tormentor, just like another horny boy. The girl didn't even touch her, for God's sake. She was just another hormonal teenager.

It truly was disappointing.

"Wait!"

She was getting up already, ready to run before the girl punched her. It was going so well, she thought, Quinn was actually talking to her like they were _friends_. She had to ruin it, of course she did. Rachel Berry was and always would be a freak. A hand in her arm stopped her from leaving, though. It grabbed her and pulled her back, startling her to the point she let go of the pink bag.

It fell to the floor with a soft thump.

There were silence after that. Quinn was incapable of forming words as she looked at the budge in the front of the other girl's shorts and Rachel was too mortified to speak as she avoided looking at Quinn. If she had, though, she would have seen the deviously smirk that slowly formed in the blonde's face.

Rachel gasped when she felt a hand cup her through her shorts.

"You're big." Quinn sounded breathless and the natural huskiness of her voice made Rachel grow harder, something she didn't even know was possible. She whimpered when Quinn squeezed her gently.

"Q-Quinn," she stuttered as the blonde continued to squeeze her. It was the first time someone other then herself touched her and Rachel was having a hard time trying to concentrate in anything that wasn't Quinn's hand. "What a-are you d-doing?"

Quinn used her free hand to push her down and Rachel sat back on the bench. "I have no idea," she admitted with her smirk still in place because she had Rachel Berry squirming in her hands. "Just enjoy it, Berry."

'It' turned out to be Quinn grabbing her shorts and yanking it down her thighs, revealing her tight underwear. The blonde girl ran a hand over the erection the compression shorts was trying and failing to hide and chuckled when Rachel moaned lowly. "That must hurt," she husked as she trailed one finger over the waistband of the underwear. When she looked up, her hazel eyes were almost green. "Can I?"

Rachel nodded frantically because it did hurt like a bitch. She closed her eyes, though, not wanting to see Quinn's face. The blonde's fingers danced over her toned stomach for a few seconds, scratching her tanned skin before pulling the underwear down, freeing her cock.

"Wow," was the only thing Quinn could think at the moment.

For someone so tiny, Rachel was certainly _big_. The only other penis she ever saw was Finn's and the boy was nothing special. The girl before her, though, was something else. Quinn always thought Rachel was beautiful, with her toothy grin and cute nose; she was unique, exotic. Dragging her hand over the girls stomach again, she watched all that tanned skin with hungry eyes. Her long legs, her small breasts, delicious neck and flushed face; it was such a sight to see. And her cock, big and hard, lying proudly on the girl's flat belly.

Even though Quinn was doing nothing but caressing one of her thighs, Rachel still looked as terrified as she was horny. Her wide eyes followed Quinn's hand as it traveled up her right leg, stopping near her crotch and going back down, her nails leaving red marks that quickly disappeared. One question finally hit her, making her stop her ministrations.

"Berry, are you a virgin?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to continue?" Quinn pressed because she wasn't about to take the girl's virginity in a fucking locker room if she wasn't sure. Rachel could have a dick, but she was still a girl, after all, and every girl wanted their first time to be special. A quick fuck during lunch at school wasn't exactly the definition of romance. "I'll stop if you don't want and we can pretend it never happened." She saw the flash of doubt that crossed Rachel's eyes. "I won't tell, okay? It's not like I want people to know about _this_," she spat, her HBIC persona coming back for a second. She regret it, though, because it made Rachel flinch away from her, one hand immediately covering herself.

She wanted to continue. There were so many things running through her mind, like her need to forget Finn and his stupid face. The wetness soaking her underwear wasn't helping her, either; from the moment she touched Rachel, she instantly ruined it. And, of course, Rachel sitting in front of her with her big cock out, half naked, was like practically asking to be fucked.

"I can make you fell so good," Quinn said with a smirk. "Do you want me to, _Rachel_?"

When the cheerleader purred her name, Rachel almost came in the spot. Without hesitation, she let go of her erection and planted her hands on the bench, nodding to Quinn. Inside, she still wasn't really sure because it was _Quinn _and she had no reason to trust her, but then the blonde knelt in between her spread legs and she just couldn't think anymore. After years of torture, the blonde beauty was offering her some form of release and she was going to take it. She deserved it.

Quinn eagerly took Rachel's cock in one hand and slowly started to pump it. Her hand went up and down, spreading precum that was leaking from the head all over the length, making it easier for her hand. All the while, she watched Rachel's face, her cute frown and open mouth, hearing the small sounds that escaped her throat. Still looking at her, she leaned in until her tongue made contact with the base of the cock. With one long lick, she went from the base to the tip, tasting Rachel for the first time.

Watching her cock disappear inside Quinn's mouth was the hottest thing Rachel had ever seen. The blonde's now green eyes never left hers as she bobbed her head, taking as much of her seven inch and a half as she could. She had one hand wrapped around the base, where her mouth wouldn't reach, squeezing her. It was so hot and wet and it felt so good Rachel couldn't hold back her moans. She tried really hard not to thrust her hips up, afraid Quinn would stop if she did. When Quinn's other hand started massaging her balls, though, she started to tremble, but she held on for a few more minutes of pure pleasure and torture.

"Quinn," she groaned and buried one hand on the girl's golden hair, messing her high ponytail. She tried to pull her away gently, but Quinn wasn't making it easy. "Damn it, Quinn. I'm going to come if you don't stop!"

But Quinn didn't stop. Instead, she took as much of Rachel as she could inside her mouth and started to hum, sending Rachel over the edge immediately. The diva choked out a moan as she filled the girl's mouth with her come, now gripping Quinn's hair with both hands as the blonde swallowed everything.

With a satisfied smirk, she let go of the soft cock. Rachel's eyes were closed and her hands now were caressing her hair as she tried to catch her breath. The wetness between her legs was calling her attention and she slipped one hand inside her underwear, dancing her fingers over her clit. With her other hand, she started to pump Rachel's cock again, chuckling when it started to harden.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel whispered when she noticed the girl was touching herself. By now, she had two fingers inside herself, pumping them as she pumped Rachel's cock. She was a moaning mess and couldn't wait to be filled by Rachel.

When Rachel was hard again, she let go of her and stood up. Quickly, she got rid of her clothes and tugged on Rachel's T-shirt until it was over her head. She made quick of her bra and her shorts, leaving both of them completely naked. Rachel couldn't stop staring at the perfect body before her, her curves and her breasts and her pussy. Quinn was _breathtaking. _

"You're beautiful, Quinn," she said with her toothy grin, making the blonde blush.

Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's firm thighs when the blonde straddled her in the bench. Circling the brunette's elegant neck with her arms, Quinn kissed her for the first time, letting Rachel taste herself in her mouth. It was slow at first, but quickly became more desperate as Quinn started to rock her hips, gliding her wet pussy over Rachel's hard cock. Rachel's hand traveled up until she reached the blonde's breasts. She squeezed them and pinched her nipples, making Quinn growl against her mouth.

Pulling away first, Quinn panted. "I need you inside right now," she mumbled. "Do we need a condom?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can't get you pregnant."

"Okay." Quinn used one hand to guide Rachel's tip to her entrance. Slowly, she started to lower herself and moaned as she was stretched. "You feel so good, Rach. So big."

A sob escaped the diva and she grabbed Quinn's hip with both hands, digging her nails. Quinn felt so good around her, hot, wet and so, so _tight. _When she whispered the nickname against her ear, Rachel involuntarily thrut up, pushing herself all the way inside the blonde. They stayed like that for a few moments, just getting used to the feeling.

"I feel so full." Quinn laughed softly and leaned in to kiss the brunette again, soft and slow, as she started to move.

After that, it was just a mess of curses and moans as they moved against each other. Rachel had her head buried in Quinn's neck, breathing the blonde's perfume and bitting her delicate skin every time she moaned. She left a few marks and was damn proud of it. Quinn was lost in all the pleasure, her hands on Rachel's shoulder to help her move. She was so close she could taste her orgasm, her walls clenching around Rachel.

"Quinn..." Rachel whined against her neck as they lost every sense of rhythm.

It was only when Rachel thrust up and hit _something _inside her did Quinn come. She came with a loud moan, almost a scream, her nails scratching Rachel's shoulder, down her back and leaving angry red marks. Rachel quickly followed her, filling her up with her come. She bit down hard on Quinn's neck, leaving another mark. They stayed like that, rocking weakly against each other until Quinn couldn't take it anymore and just slumped forward.

Rachel hugged her close, trying to catch her breath for the second time. Quinn felt so good against her, so warm and cuddly. She was still buried deep inside the blonde and Quinn's hair, now free from its ponytail — she couldn't remember when that happened, tough —, was tickling her neck. It was so intimate and it felt good to be so close to someone like that for the first time.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stroking Quinn's hair softly with one hand.

"Yeah," Quinn answered. She leaned back just enough to be able to kiss Rachel again. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberry lipstick, Quinn was getting addicted to them. Her tongue ran over her lower lip before she bit it just because she noticed Rachel moaned every time she did it.

They stayed kissing for a few more minutes, hands exploring for the first time because they'd been to desperate to do it before. Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn's back and ass, memorizing the small details.

The sound of the bell outside the door made them jump apart. Quinn groaned and reluctantly stood up, frowning when Rachel slid out of her. She could feel the mix of them both running down her thighs, hot and sticky. "I think I'll need a shower now," she commented with a small smirk because Rachel's eyes were glued to the mess between her legs. "And I think you need one, too."

Rachel just nodded, delighted.

Half a hour later, the two girls came out of the back with silly grins on their faces. Rachel picked up her underwear from the floor and put it back on, hiding herself one more time. She wasn't worried about getting another hard on anytime soon, though. After all the shower sex, it would take her sometime to recover. Quinn watched her getting dressed quietly, her smile fading slowly. When Rachel was almost finished, she picked up her uniform and got dressed, too.

It started to get awkward after that. Rachel had no idea what to say to the cheerleader and Quinn was apparently avoiding her gaze, so she just stood there. She tried to find the right words, so it shouldn't have surprised her that something stupid came out of her mouth because, let's face it, it was her they were talking about.

"So, that was... fun."

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. The diva blushed a deep shade of red when Quinn finally met her eyes with one eyebrows raised, giving her an incredulous look.

"I-I mean," Rachel stuttered. "Hmmm, it was nice." She winced because that somehow sounded worse and Quinn's other eyebrow went up slowly. Should she thank her? No, Quinn would kill her if she did. But, well, she looked like she was going to do it anyway. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." Crap, say something!

Quinn shook her head. "Berry, shut up."

And they were back to Berry. After hearing the blonde beauty moaning her name in her ear while she fucked her against the shower wall, it was somehow disappointing to hear her using her last name again. It was like seeing her go back to the old Quinn in front of her eyes.

"Look," Quinn called softly. "I really was... fun." She rolled her eyes, but chuckled. The husky sound made Rachel's heart jump. "I needed the distraction."

Distraction. The word echoed inside Rachel's head and it felt like she couldn't breath for a moment. To be honest, she knew it was just a one time thing and that Quinn was just sad and angry, but, while she was deep inside the cheerleader, for one second she let herself dream, imagining Quinn was hers and that it actually meant _something _for the blonde. Rachel should've known better, though. Quinn just needed someone to fuck the anger out of her and Rachel happened to be there.

"Yeah..."

It was silent again as the blonde picked up Rachel's pink bag and the plastic container that were on the floor. She offered them back with a friendly smile and Rachel just accepted it with a blank face. Wordlessly, she opened the bag and put the container inside before turning around. She was ready to go back to real life, where everybody hated her and Quinn Fabray was just another tormentor. It would hurt to have the girl that took her virginity bullying her again, but she knew it would happen eventually. She was just a temporary thing, after all; a stupid _distraction._

"Rachel?" Quinn reached out and gently turned her around. Rachel's soft eyes met hers and she saw how sad they were. Feeling helpless, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Take care," she whispered against her mouth. Pulling back, she let go of the brunette's arm. "You're a good person, Berry. Don't listen to them" — to _me _— "because you're better than them."

Rachel gave a her a small smile. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Just saying the truth."

She was almost at the door when she turned around once again. Quinn was still in the same place, just watching her.

"You know," Rachel said. "You're not so bad yourself, Quinn."

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I am. I'm kind of a bitch."

"But you can be nice when you want." Rachel gave her that toothy grin that made her brown eyes sparkle. Quinn was just happy she wasn't so sad anymore.

"I do," she agreed. "But I don't have to. You can be nice for the both of us."

Rachel nodded. "I'm nice like that," she said. "I'll see you around, Quinn." With a last wave, she exited the locker room, leaving Quinn alone again.

The blonde sighed and sat down on the bench. The memory of Rachel entering her for the first time came back to mind and she found herself blushing. She ran her fingers over the wooden surface as she thought about the soft moans and whimpers, about Rachel's hands on her hips and her lips on her neck. And then she thought about the cold tiles of the shower that were pressed against her back as Rachel's hot body pressed against her front, about the surprisingly strong arms that held her up as her legs circled Rachel's waist. The images were making her hot again.

As she thought about Rachel, she forgot completely about Finn and why she felt the need to hide in the locker room during lunch in the first place. All she could think about was how good the brunette felt against her, _inside _her. Rachel Berry, with her toothy grin and cute nose. The girl who was supposed to hate her, but still sat beside her and offered her comfort just because she didn't want her to be sad or alone. Who let her take her virginity in a fucking locker room and gave her the best orgasm she ever had.

Rachel was special.

I won't go after her, Quinn told herself. Rachel deserved better.

But then she thought about how the brunette moaned her name and the marks she left all over her neck and collarbone. Maybe, just maybe... No. Quinn wouldn't — _couldn't _— do it, but she could make a difference. She could stop the slushies and the names; show Rachel that it wasn't just a quick fuck for her, either, even though she said it was.

Like she said, Rachel deserved better.

Quinn would make things better. In her own way.

With another sigh, Quinn stood up and exited the locker room. When she stepped outside, she was Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader and Ice Queen, once again. She walked away from that locker room like nothing changed.

Things did change, though.

McKinley High was about to found out how much.

_Fim._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **As you asked, I wrote another chapter. This won't be a long story, though. Thanks for the reviews, guys! You rock. Keep them coming. Oh, and I just wanted to thank the brazilian anon who left that sweet message on my tumblr again. It was very nice of you, obrigada! Well, all mistakes are mine because I'm too lazy to look for them. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Quinn slammed her locker shut and turned around with her coldest glare. Seriously, even Santana backed off when she glared like that. But Finn just stood there with a confused frown because he was _that _stupid.

"But—," he tried again.

"No," she hissed. "You shut the fuck up, Hudson."

She tried to turn around and go to class before she ended up murdering the idiot that once was her boyfriend, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. It was like every person in the hallway held their breath as they waited for the Apocalypse. Quinn slowly turned her head and stared blankly at the big hand in her arm. Just as slowly, she looked up at Finn.

"Take your hand off of me," Quinn said calmly. Her eyes, though, were telling another story. The hazel was bright, shinning with suppressed anger. Finn knew that look — it was _fucking pissed _Quinn. "Now."

He let go of her and took a step back, finally realizing his mistake. "Quinn, look—."

With just one finger, Quinn shut him up again. She took several steps until she cornered the now quivering boy against the opposite wall, all the eyes never leaving them. The attention gave her power, made her feel breathless. She was about to put Finn Hudson in his place and she would do it in front of the whole school. He would become an example of what happened when someone messed with her. No one messes with Quinn Fabray.

No. Fucking. One.

"It's my turn to talk, Hudson, so you better listen." She made sure to use her emotionless tone, loud enough so everyone could hear her words. "I've dated you over three years. Do you wanna know why I did it? Let me tell you, the truth is that I have _no_ idea. I wasted three years of my life with some worthless idiot that is incapable of paying the bill in a restaurant or opening a door for me."

Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Quinn cut him off again. "Shut up," she hissed. "You think people like you Finn? They don't. They barely tolerate you. And you know why? Because it's fucking _exhausting _to be around you. You give that creepy smile that you think is cute and say your little jokes and they laugh because, yeah, that's Finn, he's just stupid like that.

"You, Hudson, cheated on me." She turned around to find shocked faces everywhere. "That's right, people! Finn Hudson cheated on me." Turning around to face the boy again, she gave him her best pitiful look. "And you think I'm ashamed of that? I'm not. Actually, I'm kind of relieved because I finally see how much of an idiot you truly are. I mean, I always knew you were an idiot, but that's just... a whole new level, Finn. Even for you. So what? You slept with six or seven girls of _my _squad and thought I wouldn't find out about it? Such a _genius._

"You wanna know what they said about you, _sweetheart_?" She smirked. "They said that they just didn't feel... anything. Wanna know why? That, _sweetheart_, is because you are _so_ small. It was like being poked. And I'll have to agree with them, because sex with you, Finn, was the worst thing I've ever had to do in my whole life. It was disgusting. You're disgusting," she added. "One suggestion, _honey_? Use your fingers next time because your dick can't do the job."

His face was so red Quinn thought it would explode any minute now.

Quinn let her satisfied smirk fall and Finn pressed himself against the wall. Everyone around them took a step back because she had _that _glare in place.

"I don't wanna see your face or hear your voice anymore, Finn," she spat. "You come anywhere near me and I'll _end_ you. I would destroy you right now if I didn't think you're already doing a great job all by yourself, but try to speak to me again and your life is over. Are we clear?"

When he failed to answer, she grabbed the front of his letterman jacket. "_Are we clear?_" she repeated with a powerful shake.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." Quinn let him go with a shove and took a step back. "Now get the hell away from me."

Finn ran — literally _ran _— down the hall. The students around her were still staring, shocked. She glared at them. "And what the hell are you looking at? The show is over, people. Keep moving!"

Just like Finn, they tried to get away from her as fast as they could. Quinn hid her smirk. To have that kind of power over the entire school felt so good. She had all of them wrapped around her little finger. Without Finn by her side, she had all the power now.

As she looked around the hallway, her eyes found a pair of soft brown ones that made her stop. Rachel was standing a few meters away from her, holding her books against her chest. There was no fear in her eyes, something Quinn noticed with satisfaction. Rachel didn't feel intimidated by her display of dominance. It made the blonde's heart jump because Rachel was the only one in that school she didn't want to intimidate. Not anymore.

Making sure Rachel was looking at her, she winked.

It was fast, but Rachel saw it. Frowning, the diva looked around her, but she was the only one standing there. When she looked back, Quinn had one eyebrow raised that clearly said "yes, idiot, that was for you". The blonde couldn't hold back her chuckle when Rachel gave her that toothy grin.

* * *

"Puckerman!"

The boy turned around with a wolfish smile as the blonde HBIC came to a stop beside him. The Cheerio that he'd been flirting with looked at her captain with fear written all over her face. Just that morning, Quinn made half of the girls of the squad pass out during practice. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near the blonde.

"You." Quinn pointed at her and the girl whimpered. "Out."

In a matter of seconds, the Cheerio was nowhere to be found.

"That was hot," Puck said as he leaned against a row of lockers. "Heard you're single now, babe. Looking for fun? I can help you with that."

Quinn sneered. "You're disgusting."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "What can I do for you, Q?"

She opened the notebook she was holding and riped out the last page. After one last look, she gave him the paper and watched as Puck read what was written.

"What the hell is this?" he asked with a frown after he finished.

"It's a list." Quinn smiled sweetly and somehow that was even scarier than her cold glare. "I want everyone in this list slushied until the end of the day."

Puck looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"What the fuck, Q? You want the football team and the Cheerios to be slushied? Because that's basically all the names in this fucking list." He looked down again and read some of the names. "What are you trying to do?"

"Make a point," was her only response. She closed her notebook with a flourish. "That's what you're going to do, Puck. Tell them I'm the one on top around here and every single slushie attack now needs my permission. If someone goes against my orders, there are going to be consequences."

Puck shook his head. "How am I supposed to do this, Q?"

"That's your problem, Puck."

Without another word, she turned around and walked away from him. It was only the start, she told herself. That damn school belonged to her and she would do whatever she wanted with it. She was almost at the end of the hall when she stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Puck was still where she left him, frowning down at the list.

She smirked.

"Puck." She waited for him to look up. "You're not an exception."

After that, she went to class like nothing happened.

* * *

Rachel was walking around the school with wide eyes. Seriously, she couldn't remember the last time she blinked. It was almost lunch and no one slushied her yet. The last time that happened was in the beginning of the year and that was because they slushied her so many times in the previous day that there was no more slushie in the machine. There was something wrong going on, she just knew it.

As she went to her locker to change her books, she passed a group of cheerleaders that glared at her like always and a guy from the hokey team that tried to trip her. Ignoring them, she continued to walk, eyes darting everywhere in suspicion.

When the conversation around her died, she knew what was about to happen. All the heads turned to Noah Puckerman as he entered the hall with a big red cup in one hand and a confident smirk on his face.

She knew it. She just freaking knew it!

Years of experience taught her to close her eyes and hug her books closer to her chest because getting slushie in your eyes and inside your top was the worst thing that could happen during a slushie attack. So, she did just that, making sure to close her mouth, too. After all the abuse, just the smell of a slushie was enough to make her sick.

That's why she didn't see what happened next. As she pressed her back against the nearer locker to protect herself, Puck didn't even payed her any attention. He just kept walking.

Rachel waited. And waited. Nothing came.

Curious, she opened only one eye just in time to see Puck slushing Azimio Adams. The taller boy screamed — it was kind of a shriek, really — and started to frantically rub his eyes. The people around just stared as Puck threw the empty cup on the floor and whispered something to a blind Azimio before going away.

As Azimio whined and continued to rub his eyes, Rachel quickly walked toward him and grabbed his hands to stop his movements. He struggled against her hold, trying to free himself. "Azimio, stop," she said and he did just because he couldn't believe Rachel Berry was the one talking to him right now. "If you keep doing that, it'll make it worse. You have to wash your eyes with water." Taking one of his big hands, she started to pull him toward the nearest bathroom.

"This stings like a bitch," he whined.

"I know," she mumbled.

They got to the bathroom door and Rachel hesitated only a second before going in. There was nothing in there she hadn't seen before, anyway. Luckily, there was no one in there at the moment, so she guided Azimio to the sink. As the boy washed his eyes, she went to grab some paper towels.

"Here." She offered him the paper towels and he accepted them in silence. Rachel watched him dry his red eyes with a small frown. "Is it better now?"

Azimio shrugged. "A bit."

"It will pass in the next hour, don't worry," she said. "You should wash it again later, though. Go to the nurse if it doesn't stop."

Before he could say anything else, she quickly exited the bathroom and left him alone. As she walked toward her last class before lunch, she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Just the day prior she comforted and had _sex _with her biggest tormentor and now she helped another bully that didn't deserve it. Wasn't she supposed to hate this people? They tortured her every day for years. To see them sad should make her happy, right?

But then she thought about Quinn crying in a empty locker room, her beautiful hazel eyes red and puffy as tears streamed down her angelic face. How was she supposed to hate _that_? Maybe seeing her so vulnerable maid her more... human. Quinn wasn't pure evil like some people thought. The Ice Queen had emotions, too. And a heart that could break just like hers. She remembered the wink Quinn sent her way that morning and couldn't stop her silly grin. Just like her harsh words could upset her, little gestures like that could make her warm inside.

Seeing Azimio get slushied was a surprise, though. Why did Puck do that in the first place? Both of them were in the football team, they were friends or so she thought. It didn't make sense. She also didn't know why she helped the boy. Something about seeing him so helpless, maybe.

Rachel sighed. She was just incapable of hating people, apparently.

A hard push took her by surprise and her shoulder hit the lockers with a loud thump. Her books that she had yet to change fell to the floor and were kicked away from her. The sound of laughter reached her ears and some guys from the football team circled her. When she tried to go after her books, one of them pushed her back. She winced when her shoulder hit the lockers once again; it was going to bruise.

"Don't come close, freak," the one that pushed her said. Rachel just waited as he and his friends kicked another one of her books — her new copy of Wicked, she noticed with a pout — and turned around to leave. She frowned as Azimio, red eyes and stained letterman jacket, high-fived the boy and laughed with the others.

She shook her head as she bent down to pick up her books. Her life would be so much easier if she could just hate them all.

* * *

Rachel chose the auditorium that day. It was her favorite place in school and she loved to just sit there and look at the big stage in front of her, imagining. She would think about her future, New York and Broadway. Her dreams. It felt good to forget about Lima for an hour. Sometimes she would go up there and sing random songs or play the piano, but she decided to stay quiet today. With the small salad her Dad made sitting beside her, she opened her book carefully and eyed the footprint on the first page with teary eyes.

So focused on trying to clean her book, she didn't notice the blonde that opened the big door of the auditorium. For a few minutes, Quinn just stood there in silence as she watched the small girl trying to fix her book. She started to feel like a creep, though, so she cleared her throat to get the girl's attention.

Startled, Rachel looked up as she tried to hide her damaged book behind her back. When she saw it was Quinn the person that invaded her sanctuary, she relaxed a bit, but not entirely. Beside the wink, Quinn didn't knowledge her anytime during the day. They didn't have many classes together, mostly because Rachel was taking every AP classes she could. The wink earlier had been... friendly, almost like she was flirting with her, but that was it. To be honest, she was expecting Quinn to go back to super bitch mode the moment she stepped out of the locker room, but there was something different about the blonde. She had no idea where they stood — enemies, friends, _lovers_? — or how she should act around her, so she waited for Quinn to make the first move.

Her eyes never left hazel ones as the cheerleader walked toward her. When Quinn stopped in front of her seat, she still wait for her to talk first. She didn't know what to say, anyway, and feared what would come out of her mouth if she opened it.

"I was looking for you," Quinn finally said.

Okay, not exactly what she was expecting, but she could work with that.

"Well, I told you I never go to the cafeteria." She shrugged. "I usually come here because it's always empty and I can have a moment to myself, you know?"

Quinn frowned. "Oh." Her eyes traveled around the big room before coming back to hers. "Do you want to be alone, Berry? I can go..."

It was Rachel's turn to frown because Quinn sounded almost disappointed, like she actually wanted to stay and do... what? Talk? It was something she never imagined happening, really. But then she remembered the girl she held for a few minutes and the way she smiled at her, sweet and sincere. Just another girl, she told herself. Quinn is just another girl.

"You're welcome to stay, Quinn," she said, gesturing toward the empty seat beside her.

Nodding, Quinn let her backpack fall to the floor and sat down gracefully. It was kind of awkward after that because, like before, Rachel had no idea what to say. She rolled her eyes at herself. This gorgeous girl she had sex with was sitting beside her and she was just sitting there like an idiot. But, come one, what was she supposed to do? Quinn wasn't saying anything, either.

She was about to open her mouth to say something embarrassing, probably, when Quinn picked her backpack up.

"I have something for you," she said with a small smile. After a few seconds, she took a small paper wrap out and offered it to her almost shyly. Was she... blushing? "I noticed you're eating salad today, but I wanted you to have it, anyway. I made it myself."

Rachel opened the wrap to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside. Just like the wink, this small gesture made her warm inside and she was grinning again when she looked up. Really, she just wanted to lean in and kiss the other girl, but she didn't know how Quinn would react. If it'd been a few days ago, she thought Quinn would just punch her in the face until she passed out, but now she wasn't sure anymore. The possibility of Quinn kissing her back again was enough to leave her breathless.

"Thank you, Quinn!"

The blonde chuckled as she took a bite out of the sandwich. "It's just a sandwich, Berry."

Noticing Quinn didn't have anything to eat again, Rachel tried to split the sandwich in two. It didn't work out, of course, and one half ended up a lot bigger than the other, but she didn't care. Keeping the smaller one, she gave the other part to a definitely blushing Quinn now, who accepted it with another small smile.

Just like the prior day, they ate in a comfortable silence. Rachel wordlessly offered her salad to Quinn, too, but the blonde shook her head no. It was only after they were finished did Quinn speak again.

"Did you tell anyone about yesterday?"

It was a simple question and Rachel tried to read Quinn's face, looking for apprehension or dread. There was nothing; Quinn's face was perfectly emotionless, not giving anything away. It wouldn't be surprising if she found anything, though. She reasoned someone in Quinn's position wouldn't want the whole school to find out she slept with the biggest freak around there.

But she didn't have to worry, Rachel thought with a sad smile. Rachel hadn't told anyone about their little moment in the locker room and wasn't planing to tell. Even if she did, there was simply no one to listen to her, anyway.

"No," she answered.

Quinn saw the way her shoulders slumped and internally berated herself for upsetting the diva. Looking around for some sort of distraction, her eyes fell on the book that was lying on the brunette's lap.

"Wicked?" she read.

The reaction was immediate. Rachel's brown eyes lit up and her smile came back at full force as she ran her fingers over the cover of the book almost reverently.

"It's my favorite book and I love the musical," Rachel explained excitedly. "Have you ever heard of it?" Quinn shook her head no and bit her lower lip to hold back her laughter at Rachel's outraged face. "Quinn Fabray! What is wrong with you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry but I don't think we can be friends after this."

One blonde eyebrow went up slowly and Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine because, _damn_, that eyebrow was so sexy.

"Really?" Quinn said calmly as she started to lean in. "Well, that sucks. But, you know what? It's okay because I don't want us to be friends, anyway."

And then she kissed her.

Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands grabbed the front of her blue dress — a simple one because she gave up using her nice clothes to school a long time ago — and pulled her closer. The armrest of the seat was getting in the way, though, so Rachel tried to get up without breaking the kiss. Her plan was to kneel between the blonde's bare legs, something she dreamed to do for quite some time now, but Quinn was having none of it. Before she could understand what happened, the small diva found herself sitting on the blonde's lap, strong arms circling her waist.

The blonde's hands were _everywhere_. As Quinn's tongue invaded her mouth, her fingers traveled down her back and thighs. It was overwhelming.

"I thought about you all night," Quinn whispered against her lips before gently bitting the lower one, making the diva moan. "I couldn't stop thinking about your legs and your mouth..." Her hand ran up said legs until it disappeared under Rachel's dress. She chuckled when the diva whimpered helplessly. "And I definitely couldn't stop thinking about your big cock, _Rachel_."

"Holy _fuck_, Quinn..."

Quinn could feel Rachel's member hardening under her palm.

"You wanna know what I did while I thought about your big cock?" she teased. "I fucked myself so hard, Berry. I did it until I couldn't take it anymore. But it still wasn't the same thing because my fingers can't feel me up like you do."

She couldn't take it anymore.

With one last hard kiss to shut the blonde up, Rachel got up from Quinn's lap and knelt in front of her (finally!). Her dick was so hard it was almost painful, so she yanked the cheerleader's spankies and underwear down her legs and lifted her dress enough to free herself. Not bothering to take anything else off — she didn't have the time or the patience to do so —, she positioned herself and entered the other girl with one swift thrust.

Being inside Quinn again felt as perfect as the first time. She thrust harder, trying to go deeper inside the blonde and looking for _that _spot that made Quinn moan her name. The sounds coming out from Quinn's mouth were driving her crazy and she knew she wouldn't last munch longer, not after the blonde's teasing and, come _on_, she was fucking Quinn Fabray again; just _thinking_ about it was enough to make her come.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's legs and pulled her even closer to the edge of the seat. One of her hands went to the blonde's clit and she started circling it, bringing the girl closer to her orgasm as she finally found that damn spot.

"Oh, there!" Quinn moaned as her fingers tangled in her hair. "Again, Rach! Fucking _there_."

A few more thrusts and Quinn was coming, her walls clenching around her. Rachel finally let herself go with a high pitched moan, her hips never stopping until the last wave of pleasure ran over her. Quinn slumped back against the seat as Rachel slid out of her gently. Too tired to get up, the small diva only rested her head on the blonde's lap and closed her eyes.

Quinn was content to just run her fingers through Rachel's silky hair and bask in the afterglow, but the diva had other ideas in mind.

"Quinn?" she called softly.

The blonde hummed.

"Why are you doing this?" She felt the girl tense above her and her hand quickly stopped its ministration. "I mean, like you said, we are not friends. It was only yesterday that you were throwing a slushie at my face. But then you were crying and we were talking and we had _sex_, for God's sake. We just had sex right now. I'm just... confused."

She lifted her head just enough to look at the blonde's face. It was blank like she expected.

"Don't you hate me?"

The question was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear it. Something inside the blonde broke and her cold mask was immediately replaced by soft hazel eyes. It was such a rare look to the blonde that it made her look like another person entirely, someone Rachel was meeting for the first time — the warmth behind the Ice Queen act that nobody had ever seen.

"I thought I did," Quinn said as her hand started to play with her hair again. "You know, I always saw you like the annoying theater geek that everybody picked on because you were different. I wanted to be on top, Rachel, and going after you was the easiest way. It was what they expected of me. You never gave me a reason to hate you, though."

Rachel frowned. "I threw spaghetti on you."

"True." Quinn chuckled. "But that's not what I am talking about, dork. Everyday, I said mean things to you about your clothes and your family and your... condition. I was such a bitch to you and you never did anything about it. You didn't try to hurt me back. It frustrated me so much that you could just ignore me, so I kept going and going and I— I wanted to _break_ you, Rachel.

"You see, I never trusted anyone in my life. I don't let them get close to me because I don't want to get hurt. Finn was... well, I didn't love him. But I liked him enough to keep him as my boyfriend for _years_. And then he cheated on me. It made me so _mad_ at myself because I let him get close. What you saw when you entered that locker room, you didn't see me crying because I was sad. I was just... frustrated. You could have turned around and gone to some bathroom or even laughed at my face, I don't know. Instead, you sat with me and _talked_."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't hate you, Rachel. When you offered me your lunch and said I didn't need to be nice to you because you would be nice for the both of us, I finally understood that it was never hate. You're so different from everyone around here and I'm not talking about your not-so-little friend down there," she said with a smirk as Rachel blushed lightly. "You're... caring. And _so _sweet. See, I could never hate you because _you _don't hate _me_. You intrigue me, Rachel Berry."

"What about the sex?" Rachel pressed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how that happened," she admitted. "It just did. But I don't regret it. After three years putting up with _Finn_, I think I deserve some good sex. And so do you, Rachel."

"So... this isn't some kind of joke, right?"

The uncertainty in the brunette's face frustrated the blonde as much as it made her sad. She couldn't blame her, though. Rachel had no reason to trust her, not after everything she did to her.

"No, dork, this isn't a joke," she assured the girl and gently pulled at her hair. The affectioned action made Rachel smile. "I'm not going to go back to bitch mode around you, okay? Honestly, I don't think I can. And about the sex, I really would like to do it again. In a bed, preferably. Fucking in this seat is hot, but it definitely isn't comfortable. What do you say?"

Rachel contemplated everything the blonde said. It was so hard to believe that this gorgeous girl in front of her wanted her. Somewhere along the road of abuse and insults, she started to believe no one would ever look at her like Quinn was doing right now. Still, here was the blonde, not only telling her she didn't regret doing it, but that she wanted to _continue_ doing it.

Quinn didn't hate her, Rachel thought. Quinn _wanted_ her.

Instead of answering her, Rachel simply leaned up and connected their lips once again. The kiss was slow and gentle — new. And when it ended, she gave the blonde her best toothy grin because she was _happy_. For the first time in a long time, she was truly content.

"Thank you," she said before pecking Quinn's lips quickly.

The blonde shook her head as she let her fingers caress Rachel's face, running down her cheekbone and over her jaw. "Don't ever thank me, dork."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, probably, but then Quinn kissed her again.

It didn't take long for her to forget about it.

* * *

Quinn was leaning against her car with her icy mask back in place. Students passed by her in a hurry to get the hell away from school. From where she parked that morning, she could see the small brunette making her way toward her blue Prius. It was only when Rachel stopped beside the car did the blonde notice that someone wrote something on the rear window.

_Tranny_.

The urge to punch someone was overwhelming. Quinn watched as Rachel tried to clean it, but apparently it wasn't coming off. Giving up, the brunette just got in the car and drove away. It made her even angrier when some people laughed and pointed to the car and, _God_, she used to be one of them. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Q!"

Still fuming, she saw Puck walking toward her. The mohawked boy was spotting a nasty black eye and was also limping. Seeing her death glare, he took a step back and lifted her hands to shield his bruised face.

"Did you do it?" she spat.

"Yeah, It's done." He reached inside the pocket of his letterman jacket and grabbed the damn list. "Everyone in the list was slushied like you asked. As you can see, some of them didn't really enjoy it," he said pointing to his face.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Who did that? Karofsky?"

"Santana."

Stupid question. Of course it was Santana. "Good," she said. Taking her list back from his hand, she crossed her arms. "I have one last question. Who vandalized Berry's car today, Puck?"

The boy frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Anyone could've done it, Q."

"_Think_," she growled.

Visibly terrified, he tried to remember anything. "I-I think I heard about it earlier. During lunch. Some of the Cheerios were talking about doing something to the Hobbit's car."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "I want names."

"Julies," he said. "Bianca Julies and Taylor White. That's all I can remember. Can I go now?" Puck wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from the blonde. Quinn was hot, but she could be scary as fuck when she wanted to be.

"One last thing." The blonde bent down to get the big red cup that was sitting beside her on the floor. Puck hadn't noticed it until that moment. "Like I told you earlier, Puck, you're not an exception." With one swift move, she tossed the grape slushie on the shocked boys face. "Remember what I said. I'm the one on top around here, Puck, and every slushie attack needs my permission. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Good." She threw the empty cup away. "You can go now."

She watched him disappear inside his old truck and drive away. The first part of her plan was done and now she could start the second one. They needed to know no one was safe and that she wouldn't hesitate to bring them down. Now that they knew she wasn't playing around, she could finally focus on making Rachel off-limits.

And she would start by killing some Cheerios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **Alright, let me tell you now that there are _lots_ of mistakes in this. Sorry ): Anyway, thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews! You rock. I hate you all a little bit, though. This was supposed to be a one-shot, people. Only this chapter is almost 10k. It became a _monster_! I blame all of you, really do. Kidding ;) Hope you enjoy it!

xxx

Quinn entered the locker room with two cups of coffee. It wasn't even six yet and all the squad was waiting for her outside already.

"Bitch!"

Well, not _all _the squad, after all.

"Santana," Quinn retorted with a smirk.

The Latina glared at her. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Barbie?" she spat. "You think you can send fucking _Puckerman _with a slushie after me and get away with it? I'll ends you, _puta_!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "San—."

"Have you lost your mind, Q?" the brunette continued. "Are you fucking crazy? What the hell is wrong with you? You can do whatever you want, but try something like that again with me and you are _dead_. Do you hear me, blondie? Fucking dead!"

As Santana panted dramatically, Quinn waited with one eyebrow raised and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you done?" the blonde asked after a few minutes.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Santana narrowed her dark eyes.

"Is that coffee mine?"

"Yep."

"Than, yeah, I'm done," she said and reached for one of the cups.

Quinn stepped back and leaned against the lockers as Santana happily sipped her coffee. It was something they did every morning practice. Santana wasn't her friend exactly, but she was the closest someone ever got to that. They were too much alike, both alphas, and it was impossible for them not to fight. But when they weren't trying to kill the other — and, let's face it, that happened almost every other minute —, it was _okay_. Quinn was a bitch, Santana was a bitch; they were like _monsters _together.

A hot nightmare.

Those calm moments when they stayed quiet and drank coffee weren't rare (Santana _really _loved her coffee), it happened every morning before school started. But the rest of the school never saw it and that was what both girls wanted. Outside, they were seen like wide animals ready to rip the other's head off at any moment. Inside that locker, though, they'd sit down and talk like (almost) civil human beings.

"I have to talk to you," Quinn said when the other girl finished her drink. It was never safe to talk with her _before_ she finished. She tried before and it didn't end well. At all. "I need you to do something for me."

Santana huffed. "Why do I feel it'll be something I won't like?"

"You probably won't." Quinn shrugged. "But you'll do it."

"Why so sure, Barbie?"

"Because you own me, Lopez," was the blonde's calm response.

It was something they didn't talk about, but it happened anyway. In the beginning of their Sophomore year, Santana changed a lot. She became more violent, more angry; everything made her mad. People started to pull away from her because she stopped talking and only opened her mouth to scream hurtful things. Only Brittany stayed... and Quinn, surprisingly. That was when the coffee started; the blonde became Head Cheerio that year and she chose Santana as her second in command because the school feared them, but also because Santana needed the position — the _power_. Two months later, the Latina started dating Brittany. Quinn saw the looks they were getting and she heard the stupid rumors, so she simply stopped them. She used her position to protect the two girls that were closer to her.

They never spoke about it. Santana never asked for help, but Quinn did it anyway. The blonde never thought of it as a favor or something, she just did it because it was the right thing to do. Even though she would never admit it, Santana needed help to keep Brittany safe. Quinn _wanted _to help. So she just did it.

And now it was her turn to keep someone else safe and Santana was her best and only choice. Quinn knew the Latina wouldn't help her if she just asked. Unlike her, Santana was there when Rachel's secret was exposed; she saw what people did and said to the girl. Hell, she was responsible for a great part of the harassment that the tiny girl suffered.

But Quinn Fabray always got what she wanted, and she would make Santana protect Rachel. It probably wasn't fair to do what she was doing — to ask how she was asking —, but it didn't matter to her. She was going to do it anyway.

Santana shook her head and sighed. "What the hell, Q?"

"I know—," Quinn started to say, but stopped. She wanted to snap and fight because that was how she always talked to Santana, it was how they communicated, but there was something in the other girl's eyes that made her stop. "Look, S, I just need you to do this, okay?"

For a few moments, they just looked at each other. The Latina finally nodded her head.

"What do you want?"

"I'm making Rachel Berry off-limits," Quinn said calmly before taking a sip from her coffee. "And I need you to make sure no one gets anywhere near her."

The bark of laughter was a reaction Quinn expected. For someone that didn't know what happened in the other locker room, it would sound like a joke. As her second in command guffawed beside her, the blonde girl patiently waited, sipping at her almost cold cup of coffee.

It took Santana a few minutes to notice Quinn's unamused eyebrow that was raised. She stopped laughing immediately.

"Q, you're kidding, right?" she asked with a smirk. "Come on! It's _RuPaul_ we are talking about."

"First of all," Quinn said. "Don't call her that. I don't wanna hear anymore stupid nickname." She lifted one finger when Santana opened her mouth. "Second. I'm _not _kidding, S. That's what I want from you and that's what you'll be doing for the next week or so. Just until I prove my point. I want Berry away from all the bullies around here and I want the name of every idiot that tries to go against my orders. Are we clear?"

Santana scoffed. "You can't be serious! What are you trying to do?" Her dark eyes narrowed. "Is this some cruel prank or something? Like, make her feel safe and then destroy her completely... Because that's mean, Quinn, even for _you_."

"It's not a prank," was Quinn's only response.

"Whatever. I refuse to follow fucking _Berry _around like a dog," Santana sneered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Santana." Her coffee was completely cold by now, so she just threw the cup away. "Get over it," she said firmly and, ignoring Santana's intense glare, she walked out of the locker room.

xxx

"Stop!" Quinn screamed and watched in satisfaction as some of the girls tripped and fell to the floor. They were exhausted, all of them were. She made the whole squad run around the field for half an hour before starting the new routine for the next competition and she made them work until she saw perfection. And then, when they finally thought it was over, she made them run around the field all over again.

The girls walked quickly toward the blonde captain. Quinn didn't want to stop, but classes started in twenty minutes and she couldn't hold them all for much longer.

"Are you tired, girls?" Quinn asked sweetly and smirked when the girls frantically shook their heads no. "That's what I though. I want that routine to be perfect until the end of the week," she said. "We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time. Don't be late.

"Two more thing before you go. You all got slushied yesterday," she continued calmly. "If you don't want it to happen again, I suggest you do what I said. No more slushie attacks unless I say so. Do you understand? Nod!" The whole squad nodded. "Good. Now, I want to tell you the new rule around here: Rachel Berry is no longer the primary target around here. She is off-limits from now on. No, it's not a joke or a prank. I mean it, people! You want to keep your uniform? So you better do what I say." She glared at all of them. "Do not go after her. Do you understand? Nod!" They nodded again. "Good. Now get the hell out of here. You stink."

Quinn smirked when they basically sprinted toward the locker room.

"White! Julies!"

Both girls stopped and turned around with wide eyes, staring at her with fear.

"Not so fast, girls," the blonde said and gestured for them to come closer. "I'm not done with you yet." She waited as they slowly walked back. "Alright. So, I heard that the two of you like to write funny things on other people's cars. Am I correct?"

Taylor shook her head as Bianca opened her mouth. "Q-Quinn, no! We can explain. It was just—," she tried to say, but Quinn cut her off with one raised finger. The captain's blank face was replaced by her best cold glare and the other girls took a step back.

"I do not care, Julies," she said. "Would you find it funny if I asked for someone to write 'cheating bitch' on your back window? Because Taylor here told the whole squad last month that you slept with your boyfriend's brother. Well, if you really think it's that funny, I can do it. What do you say?"

Bianca glared at the girl beside her for a second before turning back to the HBIC and silently shook her head no.

"Thought so." Quinn smirked. "Now, girls, if you look down, you will see four bags by the bench. Julies, you'll grab the green ones. White, you'll grab the red ones. I hope you guys are willing to run a lit bit more. And do _not_ let the bags fall. Trust me, you don't wanna know what will happen to you if you do."

They went to pick up the bags and Quinn watched with delight as they groaned.

"What's in here?" Taylor asked with a frown.

Quinn shrugged. "Oh, you know... it's just sand. The green ones have four pounds each, that's why they are smaller." She walked toward the girls and leaned closer to Taylor. "Yours, White, have six pounds each. Just a advice: next time you sleep with my boyfriend, make sure I don't find out," the blonde whispered to the frightened cheerleader. "Okay, girls, that's enough talk. I hope you don't mind being late for class because you're not stopping until I say so. I don't wanna see anyone fainting or puking on my field. Am I clear? Nod!" They nodded. "Good. Try something again like that little stunt you did yesterday and you'll be off the Cheerios faster than you can sleep with your boyfriend's brother. And Julies here proved that she can do it pretty fast, uh? Now, run!"

And they took off toward the field with the sand bags. For the first five minutes, Quinn watched them struggle with satisfaction. It was only when one of the freshman cheerleaders came out of the locker room that she turned away from the running girls.

"Jackson!"

The poor girl almost tripped in her hurry to get to her. "Y-Yes, Quinn."

"You'll stay here to make sure those two don't stop. If they do, you text me and I'll deal with them later."

"Alright," the younger girl said quietly. "But... when will they stop?"

Shrugging, the captain picked up her bag. "I'm not sure. Maybe second period," she mussed. "If one of them faint, slap them awake and make them run again. I'll see you later."

With one last glare toward the field, she went back to her locker to get ready to her first period.

xxx

Rachel was grabbing her books from her locker when someone pushed her against it. Groaning, she tried to push the person back, but they had her pinned. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the red uniform and images of Quinn filled her head immediately, but then she looked up and her eyes locked with darker ones, not the hazel she was expecting. She gulped.

"Hobbit," Santana sneered.

Santana Lopez had been Rachel's biggest tormentor until the start of High School, when Quinn took over. The two brunettes had known each other since they were little and no one knew about Rachel's secret. Since then, the Latina loved to make fun of Rachel. Everything was an excuse for her: her nose, her height, her clumsiness, her _dads_. And when Rachel thought Santana couldn't find another reason to mock her, Nancy Brown decided to end her life and pushed her damn shorts down her skinny legs. Fuck Nancy Brown! For the next two years, Santana showed to her that she could be as creative as she could be cruel, a combination Rachel did not find pleasant.

The worst part, though, was that Santana ended up being Rachel's first crush because, apparently, she had a thing for mean girls — why were they so hot anyway? Seriously, it's just not fair!

Until Quinn freaking Fabray glared at her with spaghetti all over her nice front, Santana had been the only girl to turn Rachel on. She would probably murder her if she ever found out about it, so Rachel made sure to keep her, hmmm, _infatuation _a secret. It was already embarrassing enough that her first hard on ever happened after Santana whispered some insult to her. Rachel couldn't even remember what she said because her mind only registered the girl's close proximity and her warm breath on her ear and then—.

Like she said, it was simply embarrassing.

After Quinn moved to Lima, though, the Latina took a step back and watched the blonde beauty take over. Rachel never understood why, though, because Santana was meant to be the next HBIC. When she started to date Brittany, she became a completely different person. Santana would walk down the hallway with the blue eyed blonde and smile sweetly — _lovingly _—, something Rachel wasn't even aware she was capable of (didn't people need hearts to do that?). Oh, she was still the devil when Brittany wasn't around to tame her and she would occasionally throw a slushie or water or juice — or a freaking _notebook_ because she didn't have anything else in hands at the moment — at the diva's face, but everyone else did, too. She wasn't sure when it happened, but Santana became just another bully for her.

And now, with the scary Latina pressing her against a locker and glaring down at her, she remembered the old fantasies she used to have when they were younger. Oh, the old times... How Rachel didn't miss them.

"You," Santana growled, bringing her back to the present. "keep your mouth shut."

Confused, the diva let out a squeal as the Latina grabbed the front of her sweater and pulled her toward the center of the hallway. The other students watched, amused, probably expecting some sort of show.

"Alright, people, listen up!" the Latina shouted.

Immediately, everyone around them stopped talking and waited for her to continue. Santana let go of the smaller brunette and Rachel took a step away from her, huffing as she went.

"From now on," she continued when it was silent. "The Hobbit over there is off-limits." She pointed toward a wide eyed Rachel. "Anyone who messes with the _Thing _is going to suffer the consequences. And for that, I actually mean that I'm going to kick your asses. That goes for you, Karofsky," she said and glared at the tall boy. "Don't make me castrate you because I _will_."

No one dared to say anything after she was over. They were all just looking at her with confused faces, waiting to see if there was something else so they could understand what was going on because _Santana Lopez _just made _Rachel Berry _off-limits. It was something no one saw coming.

"Spread the word," was the last thing she said before grabbing Rachel's sweater again and dragging her away.

Rachel was still trying to understand what the hell was going on because she woke up that morning prepared for hell and now she was off-limits. She didn't know how that happened. Seriously, she packed four different outfits for the day and now she wasn't getting any slushie attacks anymore? Since the first day of freshman year, she received at least two slushies per day. It happened so many times it became a _routine_.

"_What?_" she squealed, finally finding her voice. Looking around, she noticed they were now inside some bathroom. How they got there, though, Rachel would never know. "What's going on?"

"That, Midget, it's what I wanna know," Santana said as she pushed her against the sink. "Imagine my surprise when Quinn asked me to look after your hairy ass this morning when I was so sure she hated your face just yesterday. She didn't tell me why I needed to do it and I know Q enough to know I'm not going to get an answer from her. So I'm going to get it from _you_."

Rachel frowned. "Quinn made you do this?"

"Yup," the Latina said. Her dark eyes narrowed. "The question now is _why_?"

Just as Rachel was opening her mouth to answer her, the bell rang. The diva let out a relieved breath as Santana glared at the closed door of the bathroom. She flinched away from her when the Latina looked back at her.

"This is not over, Midget," she growled. "Let me tell you what's going to happen. I want you to wait at the door of every class I have for the day. Do you understand? You are going to carry my things and follow me wherever I go always _two _steps behind me. We are not equal, I refuse to walk beside you."

Rachel huffed, outraged. "I'm not a dog, Santana."

"Of course not, you're not that big." She smirked. "Maybe a squirrel."

"That's— that's offensive!"

"Whatever." The Latina shrugged. As the smaller girl glared at her, she trusted her backpack toward her and turned around. "Remember, Midget, two steps." And then she exited the bathroom before Rachel could protest.

When she reached the end of the hallway, Santana looked over her shoulder and saw that Rachel was indeed walking behind her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw where Rachel's eyes were gazing.

"Berry, stop staring at my ass!"

The other girl looked up and blushed.

Damn cruel bitches and their hot asses. Again, _so_ _not fair_.

xxx

That was what hell was like, Rachel was sure of it. And Santana Lopez was _Satan_.

The tiny diva did what Santana told her to, more out of fear than anything else. When the bell rang, she would quickly make her way to the other girl's class, where the Latina would greet her with a insult and a glare. She carried the girl's things around, her backpack and her books, always two steps behind her.

Some people tried to go against her orders two or three times. She really shouldn't have been surprised that the girl literally kicked their asses because that's exactly what she said she would do. Poor Azimio; the boy wouldn't be able to walk normally for the next few days, that's for sure.

The worst came when they were alone. Their time together brought back the old Santana, the girl that loved to put gum in her hair and trow mud on her dress. While she didn't let anyone else do it, she used every opportunity she got to mock the diva. It was like they were little kids again; Santana would say some hurtful words and call her names and, God, she was so immature! But Rachel couldn't help but feel like that little girl again.

And she hated it.

She wanted to hit the girl with her unbelievably heavy book and just _shut her up_, she was that angry. At the same time, though, she was scared. Just like she had been all those years ago, she was afraid of what would happen if she fought back. Santana was taller and stronger, always had been. And, as much as she changed over the years, as much as she matured and learned to deal with the torment, her situation never changed. Santana was still the popular, pretty girl and she was still the loser freak.

Santana shoved her things at her for the hundredth time that day and sneered, making her take a step back.

God, she just wanted that day to be over already.

xxx

Rachel was more than ready to go home. After the final bell rang, Santana gave her one last glare before Brittany came out of nowhere and took her away. Finally free, the diva was about to exit the school when a hand grabbed the back of her sweater and pulled her back.

"Santana, let me go!" she shouted in frustration because she was so sure she wouldn't have to deal with the Latina for the rest of the day. But, to her surprise, she found a pair of amused hazel eyes when she turned around, not the almost black ones she expected to see. "Quinn! God, I'm sorry for— I didn't mean to— Crap, sorry."

The blonde chuckled. "It's alright, Berry." She smirked. "How was your day with Santana? Enjoyable, I hope."

"You have _no_ idea," the diva grumbled. "I think that's the cruelest thing you've ever done to me until today, Quinn."

"I can't be that bad..."

When the girl glared at her, she chuckled again. It was Santana they were talking about; it was really _that _bad.

"I know you don't like it," Quinn said calmly. "And Santana doesn't like it, but I need her to look after you."

Rachel huffed. "I don't want anyone looking after me."

For years, she was alone and she had been _fine_. She didn't need help and she certainly didn't need a bitchy bodyguard that kept insulting her every other minute. Yeah, it was awesome that she didn't receive any slushie attack that day and she really enjoyed when Santana punched that idiot's face that tried to trip her before third period, but she didn't _need _it. The protection was nice, but having to deal with the Latina's crap all day was almost as exhausting as dealing with the harassment of the rest of the school.

"Please."

That single word, one simple freaking word, was all it took to make her melt. Quinn was looking at her with open eyes and — oh, Jesus, was she _pouting_? Groaning, Rachel tried to look away from the adorable display in front of her, but she couldn't stop looking!

"Just... stop!" she said. "Stop with the pouting. That's not fair!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Five more days."

"Oh, no way!" Rachel shook her head. "One more."

"Five," the blonde pressed with one raised eyebrow to intimidate her.

"Two!"

"Four and that's it." Quinn raised one finger when the diva opened her mouth to protest. "Four more days, Berry. That's all I'm asking for." She pouted a little. "... Please."

Glaring at her, Rachel reluctantly nodded her head and watched as the blonde's pout became a triumphant smile in no time. God, she just agreed to four more days of following Santana Lopez around. She honestly didn't think she could survive that.

"Hey, don't be like that," the blonde teased her. She ran one finger down the diva's chest and stomach over her sweater, smirking when Rachel gulped. The effect she had on the other girl never failed to amaze her. Leaning closer, she pressed her mouth against the girl's ear. "I'll make it up to you."

As Rachel tried to understand what the hell was going on, the blonde grabbed her hand and guided her toward the front door. The parking lot was almost empty by now and Rachel easily spotted the other girl's shinny black Porsche.

"Where is your car?" Quinn asked her.

Looking again at the girl's car, she felt herself blushing in embarrassment. "At home," she quietly admitted. She didn't have time to clean it the night prior. "I was just going to walk."

The diva wasn't meeting her eyes and Quinn could tell she was uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the topic.

"Do you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Not really," Rachel said. She was planing on just going home and doing her homework before practicing a little. Maybe cleaning her car, too.

Quinn nodded, satisfied.

"Good. You're coming with me."

Without waiting for a response, she pulled Rachel toward her car by her hand. She opened the passenger door for her — something Finn never did to her, she remembered with a scowl — and watched as Rachel hesitated.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place."

It was said in a calm tone, but Quinn was anything but calm. The idea of having the tiny girl in her house — in her _bedroom_ — made her really nervous. A good kind of nervous, but still. She wasn't used to feel... excited about things.

Rachel looked at her one last time before getting inside the car. With a triumphant smile, the blonde closed the door after her and made her way to the driver's side.

xxx

The Fabray house was anything but a house. Mansion would be closer to the truth. As Rachel exited the blonde's car, her eyes widened comically because it was _huge_. She wasn't exactly poor, not really; her dads had to work a lot and she sang every Saturday at a small restaurant to help with the money, but they were able to afford a small house in a nice neighborhood. They were comfortable with what they had. The size of Quinn's house was simply ridiculous.

"How many people live in here?" she asked with a frown.

"Don't be dramatic," the blonde mumbled as they walked toward the front door. "I know it's a little bit too much, but..." She sighed. "My father likes to show off."

That was an understatement. Rachel huffed as she walked inside the house. Her eyes traveled over the white walls and the dark furniture. It looked... lifeless. There wasn't anything out of place, extremely clean. Looking around what she supposed was the living room, Rachel couldn't find one picture of the family, just elegant paintings on the walls. It was like no one lived there, like she walked in on some kind of exhibition or something.

"My parents won't be home for a few hours," Quinn continued as she took off her white sneakers. The diva followed her example quickly, almost ashamed to put her old Converse beside the shinny, new shoes that were lined up beside the door. "Dad is working late and Mom is out with her friends from Church. We have the house for ourselves."

Nodding, she followed the cheerleader out of the living room. They ended up on the kitchen, that was as big as the rest of the house. While Quinn opened the refrigerator, Rachel sat quietly on a high stool, looking around. Everything was spotless, shinning to point that it hurt to look at it directly.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked back at Quinn, who was watching her from the other side of the room with a small frown. To be honest, she was kind of hungry — Santana did steal her lunch, after all —, but the idea of messing up the super clean kitchen made her think twice about it. It was her, she would definitely mess something up.

"I'm good," she finally said with a forced smile.

Quinn's frown deepened as she closed the refrigerator and walked toward the other girl. Rachel tried to convince the intense hazel eyes that were searching her own, but her traitor stomach chose that moment to growl like it was fucking _dying_. Flushing, the diva looked away.

"You're lying," Quinn muttered. With her hand, she grabbed the brunette's chin gently and made her look at her again. "Why are you lying, dork?"

"Honestly?" Rachel shrugged. "Your house is kind of... intimidating."

The blonde's shook her head. "It's just a house."

"It's _your _house," was Rachel's immediate response. When Quinn tried to step back, she quickly grabbed the girl's hand that let go of her face and tugged her closer. "Hey, I didn't mean it like something bad, okay? It's just—." The diva shrugged helplessly. "I feel out of place, that's all. Everything around here looks _fancy _and _expensive_. Seriously, your coffee maker has more buttons than my computer."

Sighing, the blonde relaxed and looked around the kitchen. It looked like something out of a magazine, just like the rest of the house. She hated it all. When her dad's friends from work came over for dinner and showered them with compliments, she hated it even more. Their perfect house was as fake as their perfect image.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered when Quinn didn't say anything. The blonde wasn't even looking at her. "Quinn, I didn't mean to offend you, I swear—."

"Don't." Looking back at the girl that was still holding her hand, she offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "I get it. Like I said, my dad likes to show off. You should see the cars..." Letting her go, Quinn walked back to the other side of the kitchen and put some fruits inside of a bowl. "Come on, dork."

Rachel followed her out of the kitchen in silence. The cheerleader led her toward the stairs, up to the second floor of the house. They ended up in a long hallway with a dozen of identical door and Quinn opened the one near the end. There was a elegant _Q_ on it.

Inside, Rachel looked around the room in awe. It was so... Quinn. The walls and the curtains were purple and white. There were books _everywhere_, shelves full of them. CDs, magazines, DVDs — they were all neatly organized around the room. And pictures. Walking closer, Rachel looked at the photos and chuckled when she found a baby picture of the blonde, all blonde hair and toothless smile; there was one of Quinn with another blonde girl, older than her and one of the Cheerios after they won yet another championship. Looking around the room again, Rachel could see the girl everywhere. That room was Quinn — warm and serious at the same time.

"I like it," she said, turning toward the blonde with one of her huge toothy grins.

Quinn smiled back at her and patted the place beside her on the bed, inviting the diva to sit with her. When the girl sat down, she gave her the small bowl of fruit.

"I'm glad." She watched Rachel picking a grape and eating it. "This is the only part of the house that it's mine, you know? I can do whatever I want with it."

Rachel nodded. "It's very you."

Humming, the blonde got up and went to look at the movie's shelf. There were mostly old romances and she had no idea what Rachel's favorite movie were. The girl was a theater geek, though, so she knew it had to be some sort of musical or something like it. That was nothing like that it her collection.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked as she walked to the CDs section.

The diva frowned while she ate an apple. When Quinn dragged her out of school earlier, she thought the blonde knew what they were going to do. Actually, after her comment about sex in a bed the day prior, Rachel had a pretty good guess about what they would be doing. But, while Quinn took a few random CDs out of the shelf distractedly, sex didn't seem like the first thing on the blonde's mind.

"Hmmm." Rachel put her apple down as Quinn looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, we can watch a movie or whatever," the blonde said with a shrug. "But I don't think you'll like the movies I have here. I'll make popcorn and we can go to— what?"

Shaking her head, Rachel put the bowl of fruit on the floor beside the bed. "Nothing."

"No, you have a weird look," Quinn insisted. "What is it?"

"I simply didn't think we were going to watch a movie today" was all Rachel said.

The blonde frowned. "Well, we can do something else," she suggested. "Like I said, there isn't any movie here that you'll like, so— _what_?"

"It's just—," Rachel sighed. "When you said you wanted me to come over, I thought you just wanted to..." she trailed off, looking down at the bed and then back at Quinn. One blonde eyebrow went up when the girl understood what she meant and the diva looked down again, cheeks reddening quickly.

"Oh."

Slowly, Quinn put the CD she had in hands back on the shelf and walked back to the bed. She sat down next to the blushing brunette and tried to catch her eyes.

"Dork," she called. "Did you think I brought you here just to have sex?"

Rachel's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "... Yeah?"

"Look at me." Her tone wasn't harsh, but it was firm. Quickly, soft, brown eyes met hers. "I won't lie to you, dork, and say that I didn't plan for that to happen. I did. Still do, actually. But that's _not_ the only thing I wanted us to do today. Look, I don't know what's happening between us right now, but it's not only sex, alright?" She frowned. "At least, not for me."

"Isn't it?" Rachel asked softly. "I mean, I have no idea what's happening, either. To be honest, I don't understand what's _going on_. At the beginning of the week, I was the biggest freak around Lima and now... Well, I guess I'm still the biggest freak. But everything changed so fast, you know? On Monday, I was dodging slushies and being thrown inside dumpsters. Three days later, I'm off-limits and sleeping with the HBIC. I know you told me that you never hated me and I really hope you were being honest with me, but it's freaking _hard_ to believe that what's happening between us isn't just sex for you, Quinn."

"_Why_?"

The brunette huffed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and took one deep breath to calm down. She was about to lash out like she always did when she was frustrated and she didn't want Rachel to be on the receiving ending of _that_. It was okay for Rachel to doubt her, she told herself. It was _natural _for Rachel to doubt her intentions. She didn't trust her. "I know it's hard to believe," she said in a much calmer tone. "I know, okay? But I'm telling you right now, Berry... It's _not_."

"And why the hell not?" Rachel pressed.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted. She continued before Rachel could interrupt her. "That day, on the locker room, it was... _different_. I was angry and I wanted to get back at Finn. And you were just _there_. It wasn't planned, I didn't wake up that day thinking about having sex with you, alright? But it happened. And it was— God, it wasn't supposed to be like that! It was supposed to be angry and fast, something I could stop thinking about when it was over. Instead, you were... gentle. Sweet." She shook her head. "You made me want _more_.

"You are just different, dork," she finished.

Rachel looked away from the beautiful girl sitting beside her, the sweet nickname making her melt inside. "I'm also the girl you called a freak everyday for three years," she whispered more to herself than to the blonde.

Because she needed to remind herself that Quinn, the girl who took her virginity and made her sandwiches, was the same girl that called her names and pushed her against lockers when she was passing. People can't change like that, she told herself. It didn't matter how much she wanted to be wrong about that, she knew it was true. Somewhere behind the honest hazel eyes and soft smile was the tormentor Rachel knew so well. The possibility of that girl coming out again was enough to break the diva's heart.

"I'm trying to change, Rachel."

Quinn wasn't looking at her anymore; she was staring at the opposite wall, frowning at it. Beside her, the brunette sighed and ran her hand through her messy hair. How the hell did they always ended up having some kind of meaningful conversation? It was stressing.

"I heard about the slushies," Rachel said. "Santana told me today that you slushied all the jocks and cheerleaders yesterday. It's..." She sighed again. "Quinn, I want to believe that you're trying to change. So _much_. But that's not— did you ever have a slushie thrown at you?" It was a stupid question, she knew it'd never happened. No one was crazy enough. The blonde shook her head anyway. "Well, it sucks. And it's something I don't want to happen to anyone. Not even the people who slushied _me_.

"You know, since the first day, I always wanted to get to know you. Not only because you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. You're... intriguing. Kinda cruel, too. And your authority is such a turn on," she added, smiling when the girl smirked a little. They were having a serious conversation, though, so she let it fall quickly. "I want to believe that you're more than the bully that I know and I want a chance to get to know the girl that has a small library inside her own bedroom and has no idea of how great Wicked is. I want that, Quinn."

"I'm trying to change," the blonde repeated. "Rachel, I swear—."

"Don't," Rachel interrupted her. "Don't say that you won't try to hurt me again or something like that because I can't have you promising me that and than breaking it. I just can't, Quinn."

Quinn took a deep breath to keep herself calm.

"What do you need, Quinn?"

The answer was almost immediate. "One chance."

Rachel's brown eyes met hers again for the hundredth time that day. Quinn knew she was searching for lies, that she was looking for an excuse to say no.

"Okay." The diva smile tentatively. "You have one chance, Quinn Fabray."

Before she knew it, the blonde's arms were around her and her back hit the mattress. There was blonde hair all over her face and she could feel Quinn pressing soft kisses on her neck and jaw before she presses a final one to her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered against her mouth, kissing her again.

Rachel cupped her face and pushed her away only enough to see her eyes. They were bright and she could see every unique detail on them.

"Just... Please, Quinn, don't break me."

xxx

"What did you wanted to do today?"

They were on the kitchen again. Rachel was looking at the coffee machine again as she tried to understand how it worked — why did it have so many fucking buttons, anyway? — while Quinn waited for the popcorn on the microwave. Quinn's parents wouldn't be home for the next three hours, so Rachel let herself relax for the first time since she stepped inside the Fabray house. She wanted to enjoy the other girl's company and, after all the discussion they had upstairs, she felt like she deserved it.

"Honestly?" Quinn looked at her and Rachel was surprised to see her blushing. "I thought we could lay down for a while and do... something," she finished as she turned around to get the popcorn.

"Something?"

"Yes, something," she mumbled. Opening the refrigerator, she took the jar of orange juice out.

Rachel frowned. "Like... make out?"

"No."

"... Sex?"

"No!"

The blonde's face was as red as a tomato by then. She tried to hide it inside the refrigerator like an ostrich. Rachel smiled, clearly amused.

"Quinn," she called. "I don't understand."

"This is so embarrassing," Quinn groaned to herself. "Look, I just wanted to... _cuddle_. There, I said it. I want to cuddle."

Rachel gave her that stupid toothy grin that wasn't stupid at all. Smiling back, Quinn passed her the cups of juice and grabbed the giant bowl of popcorn before heading back to her room. They could've used the living room, but the couch was too uncomfortable.

"Can I be the big spoon?" Rachel asked with a hopeful face while they climbed the stairs.

"Nope." Quinn smirked when the girl whined. "I'm taller, dork, so I get to be the big spoon."

To be honest, she just wanted to hold the other girl again. Rachel was tiny and warm and Quinn loved the sensation of having her in her arms.

They entered the room and Rachel went to lay on bed while Quinn turned on the TV. She gave the diva the control for her to choose what they would watch. Laying down behind her, she gently wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer until her back was pressed against the blonde's front.

"This is nice," Rachel said quietly.

Quinn ran her hand lazily over the girl's covered stomach before kissing her cheek. "Yeah, it is."

xxx

An hour later, the popcorn and the TV were long forgotten as the girl's made out. Somewhere during their cuddling, Quinn's hands slipped inside the diva's shirt and her kisses on the cheek became sucks and nips on the neck. It didn't take long for Rachel to turn around and attack the girl.

Moans and groans filled the room as hands roamed over skin. Quinn's uniform top was the first thing to come off, her pink sport bra quickly following after. The blonde panted while Rachel kissed her way down her neck and chest toward her naked breasts. Taking her time to explore, she took a pink nipple in her mouth and sucked. The way Quinn grabbed her hair and undulated under her encouraged her to suck harder before bitting it gently.

"Fuck, Rachel... Harder."

She bit it again, harder this time. The sound that came out of Quinn's mouth made her cock twitch inside her pants. Letting the abused nipple go after another hard suck, she tentatively nipped the underside of the blonde's breast, leaving a red mark behind.

"Yeah, like _that_," Quinn moaned.

The blonde thought she should probably be embarrassed by how loud her moans were, but she honestly didn't give a fuck about it. Rachel was giving attention to her other breast now and her hot mouth felt like heaven against her bare skin, her tongue and teeth driving her crazy. Lower, she could feel something hard pressed against her thigh and only thinking about the girl's cock inside her was enough to get another ridiculously loud moan out of her.

She was about to demand that the girl fucked her already when Rachel let go of her nipple with a loud pop. Quinn just watched as she licked her way down her stomach, leaving a few bite marks over her pale skin. She stopped briefly to dip her hot tongue into her bellybutton, making the blonde groan and let her head fall back.

Small fingers searched her back for the zipper and soon Rachel was pushing the rest of her clothes down her legs, leaving her exposed. The look of pure awe and lust on the girl's face made Quinn smile. Even though her work out routine was insane, it made the cheerleader damn proud of her body. She watched Rachel run one hand up her bare leg and quivering thigh. A soft gasp leaved the brunette when her fingers met wet heat between the blonde's legs.

"Wow," she breathed out as she ran one finger up and down her folds. Quinn knew Rachel wasn't trying to kill her on purpose, but the light touch was driving her insane.

"Dork, stop teasing me," the blonde groaned.

Immediately, the brunette started to rub circles on her clit with her thumb, all the while watching Quinn's face to see her reaction. She tried to memorized the details, like the way her brow wrinkled when she put more pressure and the way her hips would buck before she let out a long moan. Inside her pants, her cock was painfully hard by now, but she refused to acknowledge it yet.

She stopped her movements and couldn't help her playful smile when Quinn shot her one of her famous death glares, one that disappeared instantly when the diva pushed one single finger inside her.

"Oh, my..." Rachel whispered to herself as she started to pump her finger in and out of the blonde. After a few thrusts, she added another one and moaned because Quinn was so _tight _and _hot _and _wet. _It was getting harder for her to ignore her own needs. Without thinking, she leaned forward and licked the girl's clit before taking it in her mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel!" Desperate to touch the girl somehow, the blonde ran both her hands through messy dark hair before gripping it tightly. It was impossible for her to keep her hips still as Rachel's fingers fucked her and she let out a scream when the brunette pushed another finger inside her, stretching her deliciously. "God, baby, don't stop... Urgh, like that— _that!"_

With one last hard suck and thrust, Quinn came apart beneath the diva. Her grip on the girl's hair was probably hurting her, but Rachel didn't say anything about it; she just kept licking her until her body stopped shaking. A lot more gently, Quinn tugged her hair until she stopped.

"Come here, dork," she said when dark brow eyes met hers.

Rachel kissed her inner thigh before crawling up her body. A chuckle escaped the blonde when saw how messy Rachel looked, with her wild hair and glistening face. She cupped her cheeks and brought her face closer, smirking.

"That was amazing," she purred before licking her own wetness out of the girl's chin. Rachel groaned and bucked her hips, letting Quinn know just how hard she was.

Deciding that the diva was wearing too many clothes, she pushed her away so she could take her sweater off. Rachel was wearing a simple white shirt under it, so she took that off, too, before unclasping her bra. She wanted to take her time and explore the girl's tanned body like she'd done to her, but Rachel looked like she was about to explode. So, she made quick work of removing her jeans and underwear, bitting her lip as she eyed the girl's erection.

"Quinn," Rachel panted heavily, pushing her back down onto her back. Her cock grazed the inside of her thigh when she lowered herself over her, lips searching for lips. She shoved her tongue inside Quinn's open mouth and moaned when the blonde sucked it, letting her go with another smirk. "God, Q-Quinn... _Please._"

The blonde spread her legs wider and nodded. Rachel almost sobbed in relief as she guided her cock to the girl's entrance, entering her slowly. When she was finally all the way inside her, the diva let out a groan, but kept still, giving the girl some time to adjust, even though she was dying to move. She opened her eyes and found a pair of dark hazel looking back at her.

"Fuck me, Rachel."

It wasn't a plea; it was an _order_.

Planting her hands on the mattress on both sides of the girl's head for leverage, Rachel did just that. Her hips started to move and soon she was pounding inside her, fucking her hard and fast. Quinn's body was moving on time with hers, meeting her half-way. They were panting and sticky with sweat and Quinn's bed was hitting the wall behind it with every hard thrust, but Rachel didn't see any of it.

"I'm close, so close..." she moaned.

"Me, too, baby." Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down. The diva's arms that had been shaking for the last minutes gave in and she almost crushed the girl under her, but managed to catch herself in time. Their bodies were pressed together again and all the hot skin against hot skin drove Rachel wild. "Yes, Rachel! Keep going— _yeah! _Like that, baby. Fuck me, yeah... OH."

For the second time that day, Quinn became a quivering mess under the smaller girl as her orgasm hit her full force. Rachel whimpered when she finally let herself go, releasing into the blonde girl. She buried her head on her sweaty neck as she Quinn's pussy milked her for everything she had.

Quinn felt Rachel go limp on top of her and wrapped one arm around her slim waist to keep her in place. All she wanted to do now was hug the girl closer and go to sleep, but one quick look toward her alarm clock told her they didn't have time for a quick nap. Her parents would be home in an hour and she still had to take Rachel home and be back before them.

"Rachel?"

A groan was the only response she got from the diva.

With a smirk, she rolled them over until she was the one on top. A moan escaped her when Rachel's soft cock slipped out of her and she felt their combined comes trickling down her thighs, hot ans sticky.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked when she closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Quinn kissed her quickly, leaving her breathless. "You just made a mess, dork."

Rachel felt her face getting hot at the same time her cock twitched. The blonde felt it getting hard again against her stomach and chuckled.

"I would love to do it again, over and over," she said. "But we can't today. We have to shower so I can take you home." The idea of taking one together like the first time crossed her mind for a moment, but she reluctantly dismissed it. They would never get ready if they did it. "You can use my bathroom. I'll use the one in the hallway."

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was waiting for the blonde to finish getting ready downstairs. She put her shoes back on and stepped out of the house, looking around the neighborhood. All the houses around there was as huge as the Fabray's. Rachel watched fancy cars passing by and rich ladies walking with their tinny dogs. They were the elite of Lima.

Did Quinn have a dog? Rachel eyed the immaculate front yard. It didn't look like she had one. She could, though. With a house that big, she could have ten dogs. She could have a freaking _zoo_ if she wanted. The idea of a Quinn having a zoo in her basement kept her distracted until the blonde came down.

"I'm ready." She stepped out of the house and closed the front door behind her. Rachel felt her mouth fall open as she admired the girl in her cute blue sundress and white cardigan. Her gold hair was still damp and free from its usual ponytail, falling down her back. The image was breathtaking. "Let's go?"

Rachel nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah."

They got inside the blonde's black Porsche quickly and drove away. The brunette watched the big houses turning into smaller ones as they leaved the rich part of the city behind.

"I live—," she started.

"I know where you live," Quinn interrupted her. As she entered the girl's neighborhood, she remembered the time the Cheerios and the jocks came by the Berry house and spread trash around their front yard. Karofsky and Azimio wanted to throw rocks on their windows, but Quinn didn't let them do it. Quinn looked beside her at the small girl and sighed. What was wrong with all of them? "Are your fathers home?"

"No."

Turning left, she entered the girl's street and stopped the car in front of a small yellow house. It was getting dark and Quinn had to go back because her father would be home any minute, but she also wanted to stay so Rachel wouldn't have to be alone in the dark house.

"When will they get back?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted. Looking through her bag, she spotted her keys and took them out. "They are always working late."

"Don't they have dinner with you or something?"

In the Fabray house, dinner was important. Every night, the three of them would sit down and eat together. Her dad would talk about his day at the office and her mom would drink wine and smile, pretending she was listening to his crap. Quinn learned to stay quiet and only eat her food, but she was always on time for dinner.

"On Sundays, sometimes," Rachel answered. "When they don't need me on the restaurant."

Quinn frowned. "So you'll be alone for the rest of the night?" she pressed.

"Sure." She saw that the blonde was about to protest. "Quinn, it's fine. I'm used to it. Don't worry about me, okay? You should go back, anyway. Your parents are going to be home anytime now."

"I know that, but—."

"No buts," Rachel interrupted her. "Just go. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents because of me."

Sighing, she reluctantly nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thank you for this afternoon. I had a great time," she added with a shy smile.

"No. Thank _you_," Quinn said. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Rachel opened her door and was about to get out of the car, but stopped. Quickly, she turned around and kissed the surprised blonde's on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile. "You know, it's really weird that I'm actually excited to go to school. I kinda hate that place."

"Who doesn't?" Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah. I think the only time I enjoyed going to school before was when Mr. Ryerson decided to direct a musical and I got the lead." The diva's eyes were shining with something Quinn hadn't seen before — true _passion_. "Of course, they found out that the creep was a drug dealer and the play got canceled, but it was great while it lasted. I got to sing and dance for a little while and that was enough for me to forget about how much Lima sucks." She smiled sadly. "I wish I could do that again."

If she had looked up, she would've seen the way the blonde's eyes sparkled for a second. Ideas quickly turned into a plan inside her head as the brunette sighed beside her. The blonde smirked internally. She would make sure Rachel got another chance to sing and dance again.

"Anyway, you should go," Rachel said, bringing her back to the moment.

"Yeah." Just like the girl had done with her, she leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, dork. Have a good night."

The brunette smiled softly and got out of the car, closing the door after her. She walked to the front door and opened it, waving before disappearing inside the house. Quinn waited until the lights inside were on before pulling away.

She drove back home distractedly, thinking about the day. The clock on her dashboard told her she was late for dinner for the first time ever and she was mentally preparing herself for a long lecture about commitment and punctuality. It was worth it, though, she decided. Her dad would be pissed and her mom would end up drinking a lot more to ignore his whines, but it was definitely worth it.

And the next day would be an interesting one. As she parked beside her father's silver Mercedes, she thought again about her simple but efficient plan. Quinn had no doubts that it would work and she couldn't wait to see that look on Rachel's face again.

She could hear her father complaining on the dinning room when she opened the front door and her mother was walking around with a glass and a bottle of wine in her hands. Russel glared at her when she joined them for dinner.

Sitting down, she smiled sweetly and ignored him as he rambled angrily.

Yup, she though again, poking her salad with her fork. Totally worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. It's so nice to know you're liking it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too. (:

xxx

"Hey, Britt, can you do me a favor?"

xxx

The curly haired teacher entered the school with his usual bright smile in place. He still had time to go get some coffee and stop by Ms. Pillsbury's office before the first bell rang. With a cup of the hot drink in hands, he made his way toward the other side of the building, greeting a few students on the halls. His smile only grew when he finally spotted the guidance counsellor's office.

"Mr. Schuester?"

Will turned around quickly to find baby blue eyes staring a him.

"Hmmm..." He looked over his shoulder to the office. Emma was sitting behind her table, reading some papers. So close, he thought with a sigh. "How can I help you, Brittany?"

"How do you know my name?" the blonde cheerleader asked with a confused frown.

"Brittany, I've been teaching you Spanish since your freshman year here," Will explained. "You have class with me _today_. Second period."

But the blonde just looked even more confused. "I do?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember that," Brittany said.

With an exasperated sigh, he looked at Emma's office again. All he wanted to do was give her a quick hello before classes and maybe ask her about her plans for the day, nothing more. It was Friday and he wouldn't see her for the next two days. Five minutes, that's all he needed. Just five minutes...

"Mr. Schuester?"

He groaned internally. "Yes, Brittany?"

"Do you like music?" the blonde asked.

The question made brought his attention back to the bubbly blonde. That was definitely _not_ what he was expecting to come out of her mouth. It was a pleasant surprise, though, so he smiled hesitantly — he learned the hard way that everything related to Brittany should be treated hesitantly — and nodded.

"Yes, Brittany," he answered. "I love music, it's one of my passions." His eyes glazed over as he thought about his old dreams. "You know, when I was your age, I was part of the Glee club. We ruled this place."

Brittany frowned again. "What's a Glee club?"

"It's a choir group," he explained excitedly. "It's a club where you can sing and dance... you are free to express yourself thought _music_. It used to be the best part of my day. I won Sectionals on my senior year." Will smiled proudly. "Didn't do well on Nationals, though."

"Do you miss it?" she asked. "Singing, I mean."

"God, yes!" The teacher shook his head. "I never have the opportunity to do it anymore."

"That's bad. You should start your own Glee club, Mr. Schuester," she suggested. "I would totally join it."

As the teacher contemplated the idea, Brittany shrugged and walked away. She spotted Quinn leaning against her locker not far from them and winked, letting the other blonde know that the job was done.

"Thanks, B," the captain mouthed with a wink of her own.

A few steps away, William Schuester was grinning like a mad man. With one last look toward the office, he saw that Emma was now cleaning her pens with a toothbrush. He walked on the opposite direction, though, toward Figgins office.

He could aways talk to her later.

xxx

Santana scowled as soon as she saw the small diva beside her locker.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" she spat.

Looking down, Rachel eyed her old sweater and jeans carefully. "Hmmm, clothes?"

"No." The Latina poked her shoulder once and grimaced like the argyle sweater was a dead animal. "That's _trash_. You're wearing trash."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the other girl as she babbled about how much her hideous clothes made her eyes burn, but she was kinda thankful for them because the image of a naked dwarf with a penis like Rachel would probably make her want to kill herself.

"It must be a good thing you're not the one wearing them, then," Rachel grumbled to herself, annoyed already.

The Latina threw her books on her arms and pushed her back, making the girl wince when her back hit the lockers behind her. Using one hand, she kept the diva in place. "I heard that, freak," she growled. "Keep your opinions to yourself because I don't wanna hear them. Are we clear?" When the smaller girl nodded, she took a step back and let her go. Rachel didn't meet her eyes after that; she kept quiet as she tried to balance her books in only one hand, using her free one to rub her aching shoulder. The Latina looked away from her and shook her head because she did _not_ need to feel guilty about manhandling the smaller girl. "Two steps," she added and walked away.

When they reached the Latina's class, Rachel wordlessly passed her books back and turned around to go to her own. From the open door, Santana watched her walk down the hall with her hand on her shoulder. Did she really push her that hard? Berry was tiny, any force she used would probably be too hard for her.

Sighing, she entered the classroom when the other girl disappeared around the corner.

Damn it, feeling guilty was really the last thing she needed right now.

xxx

The diva only saw the list on the bulletin board during lunch. It was the first time Santana left her alone that day and she was making her way to the auditorium when her eyes caught sight of the bright yellow paper. Curious, she stepped closer.

Glee club.

A small smile appeared on the girl's lips as she read the four names that were written on the list already. Without a second thought, she looked for a pen inside her bag and wrote her name under Mercedes Jones'. The auditions would be on the auditorium after class with the director of the club, Will Schuester.

And Rachel knew exactly what she would sing.

xxx

Quinn exited the school and spotted the group easily. Brittany saw her at the same time, waving excitedly to the captain from the other side of the small parking lot of the school. Beside her, Santana rolled her eyes as Puck smirked.

"Looking hot, Fabray," the boy said with a wink. "As always, of course."

Ignoring him was second nature by now, so the blonde just turned around to face the small group. There were a few jocks and cheerleaders that she specifically picked for the occasion, all of them staring at her, curious to know why the HBIC ordered them to meet her.

"I have no idea if you guys know about this already, but Mr. Schuester is now the director of a new club, Glee," she announced.

Mike frowned. "And... what is that?"

"It's a freaking choir group," Santana answered before Quinn could.

"There is a flyer near the cafeteria with some informations about it." The blonde glared at the Latina, who glared back. "Like Santana said, it's basically a choir group. The auditions are going to be later today."

"I don't get it," one of the Cheerios, Nicole, said from the back of the group. The girl was a Junior and one of the best dancers Quinn had on the squad. "Why are you talking to us about this? Do you want us to go after the losers who audition for this stupid club? 'Cause, seriously, even the name of the club sounds lame."

The other Cheerio beside her, Jennifer, nodded her head.

"Actually, no, that's not what I want," Quinn said calmly. "What you are going to do is... put your names on the list."

There was silence after that as the others stared at her with wide eyes. Puck's mouth fell open slowly as Sam frowned deeply beside him.

Brittany and Santana recovered at the same time.

"Yay!"

"Hell _no_!"

It was madness after that. The others started to yell at the same time, a few complaining as others tried to understand why she would want them to audition to a fucking _Glee club_, their voices combining and becoming a unintelligible mess. Quinn just frowned as Brittany bounced around with a satisfied smile, Santana screamed random insults at her and Puck crossed his arms over his chest in indignation.

"Shut up!"

They stopped talking immediately, some taking a step back when they finally saw the blonde's red face. Quinn looked _pissed_. All of them had suffered at the hands of the angry HBIC at least once and it was something none of them wanted to experience again.

"It doesn't matter _why_," she continued with a growl. "You are doing it, people."

Santana scoffed. "I'm not joining Glee club, bitch!"

"Yes, she is," Brittany said, smiling wildly when the Latina looked at her with a frown. "It's going to be fun, San!"

"It's show choir, Britts. There's nothing fun about it."

"If Santana isn't going to join, I'm not going, either," Puck said. "I saw that damn flyer when I was coming here and do you wanna know the names on that shit? First, Lady Hummel! Then, a dude with a car's name, that weird Asian chick that dresses like a freaking vampire and the nerd in the wheelchair. But, wait, that's not the worse part. The last name? Freaking _RuPaul_." He scoffed, missing the way the Head Cheerio's eyes narrowed when he turned around to face the rest of the group. "I don't know about you, guys, but I'm not going to join a club with Berry in it 'cause that freak—."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a hand grabbed the back of his letterman jacket roughly and the next thing he saw was the side of the nearer car when Quinn pressed him against it. The others gasped when Puck groaned.

"Shut the fuck up, Puck," the blonde growled before letting him go with another shove. He turned around angrily and was going to take a step closer to her, but Santana appeared beside Quinn immediately.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fabray?!" he spat.

Mike and Sam went to hold him back because the Latina looked like she was about to punch the boy if he tried to get closer. Even though both girls acted like they hated each other most of the time, it was no secret that they would do anything to protect the other. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Santana punched someone that tried to go after Quinn.

"Dude, calm down," Sam said as he and Mike pushed the boy back.

"You don't question me, Puckerman." Quinn waited for him to look at her. She saw that he was still angry, so she lowered her tone. "You may act like one, but I know you're not an idiot." She sighed. "Look, we are friends, right?"

Puck scoffed. "Are we?"

No, they weren't. Since her first day, the boy tried to get closer to her, but Quinn always pushed him away. Maybe it was her hesitance to let people in or something about his bad boy attitude that made her take a step back, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter how many times he tried, she never really gave him a chance to be nothing more than the boy she kept close because he was perfect to do her dirty work. His honest smiles and nice words died after she started dating Finn, when she chose his best friend over him; they became crude comments and mindless flirting because it became clear to him that he would never have a chance with the beautiful, rich, spoiled girl.

"Just..." Quinn could feel the others' eyes on her, watching. "Do it, okay?"

He looked away from the girl with the pretty eyes and shook his head. Like all the other times she came after him with her stupid orders, he just wanted to yell at her to leave him the fuck alone. And, just like all the other times, he just couldn't say it.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"I'm in, too," Mike said with a small smile. "How bad can Glee club be, anyway?"

Slowly, the rest of the group agreed. Santana tried to argue again, but Brittany's pout was enough to make the Latina shut up. She let them go after that, staying behind as they walked back to the school.

Santana and Brittany stopped and turned around when they noticed she wasn't with them.

"Hey, Q! Are you coming?" the Latina shouted with an impatient frown. Lunch was almost over and she was fucking hungry. They probably didn't have time to buy food, so she planed to go after the dwarf to steal hers again.

The blonde just nodded and started to walk toward the only two girls she ever considered her friends. That week had been crazy and everything felt out of place, Quinn was kinda happy it was Friday. She promised herself things were going to change and she was doing her best; those changes were necessary, she knew it, but making them happen could be exhausting some times. When she got closer, Brittany offered a warm smile and Santana offered her a glare and everything was back to normal.

"Hurry up, bitch!"

"San, don't be mean..."

Chuckling, she shook her head. Yup, normal indeed.

xxx

That was the first time in years that she entered the auditorium and didn't find it empty. From the double door, she could see Mr. Schuester talking animatedly to a small group of students that was siting on the front row. There were a few Cheerios and jocks and she spotted Quinn, Brittany and Santana on the far end of the row, ignoring the teacher while they talked to each other. Separated from the group of popular kids, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were eying cautiously from the other end of the row.

"Oh, Rachel is here!" Mr. Schue said, making all heads turn around to look at the small girl. Blushing, she closed the door after her and walked toward the free seat beside Tina, trying to ignore the glares she was receiving. "Excellent! We can start the auditions now."

The teacher sent the jocks first because they wouldn't shut up. There were five of them and he'd been surprised when he read their names on the list, mainly Puckerman.

"Alright, let's start with... Michael Chang!"

An Asian boy jumped from his seat and climbed up the stage. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head as everyone stared at him, waiting.

"Hmmm... I don't really sing," Mike admitted. His friends started giggling like hyenas, making Rachel roll her eyes.

Mr. Schue frowned. "Well, that's— unfortunate. Can you do something else?"

"Sure!"

And then he started dancing.

All mouths fell open as the tall boy started moving on the stage. There was no music or sound beside his feet hitting the wooden floor gracefully as he jumped and glided. When it was over, Mike had a satisfied smile on his face and looked at Mr. Schue with expectant eyes.

"That's... wow!" The teacher stood up from his seat and started clapping. Rachel and a few others followed his example and clapped, too. "That was amazing, Michael. Welcome to New Directions!" When Mike was back in his seat, he continued. "Next on stage... Sam Evans!"

From there, all other four football players auditioned. Sam and Puck, surprisingly, were pretty good; Rachel would've been more impressed if the mohawked boy didn't spend his whole audition winking at Quinn's direction, though. The other two boys weren't _bad_, exactly, but they weren't good, either. Mr. Schue just thanked them and they shrugged, not caring if they got in or not, since they were being forced to audition anyway.

The Cheerios came next. The first three girls just sang some pop song and moved around the stage. Like the other jocks', their voices were okay, but the were all great dancers. Mr. Schue had to be crazy to turn them down.

"Brittany, it's your turn," the teacher called.

Brittany bounced up to the stage with a bright smile, making Quinn and Santana chuckle.

"Hi!" She waved excitedly to everybody. "I just wanted to say that I still don't know what a Glee club is, but I'm really excited to be a part of it."

Rachel smiled, amused. The blonde cheerleader was the only person in school that had never said anything mean to her. A few times, she found her baby blue eyes staring at her curiously from the other side of the room, but that was it. She never talked to her, probably because Santana would always drag her away with a sneer when Rachel came closer, but she smiled at her once. Only _once_. And since then the diva had a soft spot for the bubbly blonde.

It was no secret that Brittany was an exceptional dancer and no one was surprised when she gave them a show. Rachel clapped with extra enthusiasm when the girl was finished, smiling when Brittany bounced back to her seat, giggling madly all the way.

"That was fantastic, Brittany. Thank you," Mr. Schuester said. "Santana, you're next!"

Rachel's smile died immediately as the Latina walked toward the center of the stage. Her dark eyes found hers for a brief moment before she looked back at the jazz band. Amy Winehouse's _Back to Black _introduction filled the auditorium and the diva's eyes widened when Santana started to sing. Her strong, raspy voice sent shivers down her spine. The others around her had similar shocked expressions on their faces, and the Latina smirked when she saw it.

When the song was over, she just walked back to her seat and smiled when Brittany pecked her lips excitedly.

"Wow." Mr. Schue grinned. "Nice. Quinn, it's your turn."

The murmurs stopped as everybody turned to see Quinn get up from her seat. The HBIC had her blank face on as she walked toward the stairs that led to the stage, only sidestepping Puck's hand when the boy reached out to touch her ass. Rachel stared in awe as _I Say a Little Prayer for You _started and Quinn's voice filled the auditorium. Unlike Santana's, her voice was gentle and she sang every word carefully. Her hips swayed slowly and her hazel eyes stayed closed until the end.

When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Rachel's toothy grin as the girl clapped her small hands with the others. She winked before she could stop herself and watched the diva's face flush in delight.

"Really good, Quinn." The teacher's voice brought her back and she nodded before jumping down the stage, ignoring Santana's narrowed eyes as she sat back down. "Only five more auditions and you can go, guys."

"Finally," Puck mumbled.

"Alright. Artie, you can go," he called.

Rachel knew Artie from Mr. Ryerson's play. The boy helped them with the lights and was part of the band, but she had no idea he could sing. He chose _Dancing with Myself _as his song and brought smiles to Rachel and Kurt's faces as he rolled around the stage. Tina was next and, although her voice was good, she left everyone wide eyed when she finished singing _I Kissed a Girl_. Kurt and Mercedes were next and Rachel was pleasantly surprised when they were finished because they were _good_. Not as good as her, of course, but still. It's always nice to be surrounded by talented people.

"Last one." Mr. Schue called. "Rachel Berry!"

Puck groaned. "Get it over with, dick-girl!"

"Shut it, Puckerman," Santana growled beside him and punched his arm, making him wince. That and Quinn's death glare made him lower his head as he quietly rubbed his arm.

The small diva ignored them and walked toward the center of the stage with her show smile in place. From her seat, Quinn crossed her legs and watched. She still remembered that the first thing Santana said to her when she asked about Rachel was that she was a "freaky singing dwarf with a dick". With a description like that, the singing part was the last thing she focused on. After that, she heard from a few people and Rachel herself that Broadway was the girl's dream, so she assumed that she could sing and dance, but she'd never seen it.

Nothing could've prepared her for what came next, though.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me..._"

Quinn stopped breathing the moment Rachel opened her mouth, eyes never leaving the small creature on the stage. The diva's voice was clear and painfully beautiful as she sang, the lights making her shine as she hit every high note flawlessly.

From his seat, Mr. Schue smiled sadly and looked down. Rachel was literally _glowing _and he knew that look on her face so well, that passion that consumed her when she stepped on the stage. He wondered where _his _passion had gone.

"_I love him... But only on my own_," Rachel finished and opened her eyes to find shocked faces staring at her from all directions. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time because it felt so good, so fucking _good_, to show the people that tried to bring her down what none of them could take away from her — her _voice_.

Mr. Schue got up from his seat and started to clap, but he was the only one; everyone else was too shocked to move.

"Rachel, that was..." He sighed. "You are something else, kid."

"Thank you," she said with a nod.

Clearing his throat to get the other's attention, he smiled at all the young faces that turned to look at him. "Well, I would like to thank all of you for coming and giving Glee club a chance. I would also like to thank Brittany for giving me the idea to start it," he said and smiled when the blonde cheerleader raised her hand proudly. Quinn chuckled beside her. "We'll meet three times a week, starting Monday. You're free to go now, guys, and welcome to New Directions!"

The jocks were the first to get up, followed by the Cheerios. Rachel didn't bother to get out of the stage, she just sat down on the piano's stool and waited for them to leave. She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't look back.

It was almost five minutes later that the double door closed and the auditorium was silent again. From her place, she chanced a look toward the front row and she really shouldn't have been surprised when she found Quinn still sitting there. The blonde girl hadn't moved since Rachel stepped on that stage, just staring at her with intense hazel eyes.

"Quinn?" she called hesitantly.

Quinn wordlessly stood up and walked toward the stage. With the piano between them, the blonde laid her hands on the shiny black surface of the instrument and shook her head. The other girl was looking at her curiously as the blonde took her in; her messy brown hair, soft eyes, pink lips and argyle sweater.

"You sing like an angel," she blurted out without thinking.

Grinning when the girl blushed, Rachel leaned closer to the piano. "And you look like one."

Her smile made the blonde blush a deeper shade of red. Such a charming freaky singing dwarf with a dick, she thought with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"For what, Berry?"

"Glee," she answered calmly. "It's our senior year. You're giving me the opportunity to make it even more memorable." Because losing your virginity to the most beautiful girl of the whole school alone was something unforgettable. "So... thank you."

Quinn shrugged. "You're welcome, but it was Brittany's idea. I don't know why you're thanking _me_."

"Sure it was." The diva grinned again. "Did Brittany convince the jocks and the Cheerios to audition, too? Because something tells me that they wouldn't do it willingly."

"She did. Britt can be really persuasive when she wants," Quinn said with a mischievous smile and that playful look that said she was up to no good. Still smiling, the blonde walked around the piano toward the diva. "But don't worry. I'll thank her later for you."

Rachel stayed in place when the cheerleader leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met quickly and they stayed like that for a few seconds, just pressed together. It was sweet and Quinn loved the way Rachel giggled against her mouth when she playfully nip her bottom lip.

"Don't you have Cheerio's practice right now?" the brunette asked when they pulled away. Santana spent hours complaining about it as Rachel ignored her through the day.

"In a few minutes, yeah." Quinn kissed her again before she could respond.

A moan escaped the diva when Quinn bit her bottom lip harder this time, pushing her hot tongue inside her mouth when it opened involuntarily. Hands tangle in her hair and scratched her scalp while the blonde did what she wanted, massaging her tongue and exploring the inside of her mouth freely; Rachel didn't fight back.

It scaled out of control quickly. Next thing she know, Quinn is straddling her on the tiny stool, her strong thighs squeezing her hips deliciously as she made love to her mouth. Suddenly, the gorgeous blonde chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"Someone is getting excited," she teased with a pleased smile.

The diva scoffed. "Can you seriously blame me?"

Quinn only smirked and put her hands on her shoulder for leverage to grind down on the diva's growing bulge. The way Rachel growled sent a shiver down her spine, so she did it again and again until the girl was completely hard.

The sound of her phone beeping brought her back to reality.

"Don't stop," Rachel whined and grabbed her hips to keep her moving.

It beeped again. Another message.

"Quinn!" she protested when the cheerleader stopped and thrust her hips up, making her feel exactly what she did to her.

The blonde breathed out shakily. "I just need to see if it's important," she said as she got up. The brunette whined pathetically and Quinn looked down at the small tent the girl's tight underwear was trying to suppress. "I'll be right back." She kissed her quickly and left her on the stage, going after her phone.

Both were from Santana.

_Sylvester is after your ass, bitch._ And a few minutes later, _She is pissed. Hurry._

Sighing, she looked back at the small girl on stage. Rachel was trying to distract herself with the piano, pressing random key after random key. Her hair was pointing everywhere and her lips were swollen and all Quinn wanted to do now was ride her hard cock and kiss her senseless, but her phone beeped again and she groaned.

_Where the fuck are you?_

"Quinn?" Rachel called.

"I have to go," the blonde said with a frown. "Coach wants to see me."

Rachel put a hand over her hard on and winced. The jeans and underwear were too tight and she was so hard, but she couldn't simply take off her clothes in the middle of the auditorium. The sound of footsteps coming closer made her look up.

"I'm sorry, dork." Quinn kissed her cheek sympathetically.

"That was mean, Quinn," the diva teased with a pout. It kinda was, though. The cheerleader basically attacked her and made her painfully hard just to leave her after.

"I know..." Quinn bit her lip. Her phone started ringing and the Latina's name flashed on the screen. Huffing, she pressed the call button. "What?"

"_Where are you, Q?_" Santana spat back aggressively. "_Coach is driving us crazy!_"

"I'm on my way." She ran a hand through Rachel's messy hair and rolled her eyes when she heard Sue yelling on the background.

"_Hurry the fuck up!_"

The line went dead before she could say anything. Rachel took her hand away from her hair and squeezed it before letting it go. With a gentle push, she nodded toward the double door. "Go," she said with a smile. "It must be important."

Quinn wanted to protest because facing an angry Sue Sylvester while she was horny as hell and could be doing other much more pleasant things was the last thing she wanted to do, but Rachel pushed her again when she tried to step closer. Huffing, the blonde leaned in for one last kiss and ran her hand over the girl's hard on playfully.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she whispered and winked.

The diva watched the cheerleader walk away with a smile, sighing when the door closed after her. Looking down again, she poked her tent and groaned because it was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. School finished almost an hour ago and she'd promised her dad she would help him that night, so she should get going anyway.

Getting up from the stool, she went to the backstage quickly, opening her pants as she went. She had to take care of her not-so-little problem first.

xxx

Santana glared at her from her spot on the grass as the whole squad did push-ups. They weren't even halfway through practice and there were girls crying already. The only one that didn't look tired was Brittany, but that girl was never tired. She happily did all her push-ups like some kind of hyper bunny.

"FABRAY!"

The captain watched the Coach march toward her with a blank face because she learned a long time ago that you should never show your true emotions when Sue Sylvester was near. That crazy woman could smell fear from a thousand miles. Quinn had been dealing with her for three years now, she knew how she should act around her.

"Coach," she greeted calmly.

"You." Sylvester pointed toward her and glared. "You are the captain of this squad, Fabray. And you are late! You should be an example, not just another one of them. Useless, that's what all of you are!" she screamed and a girl sobbed somewhere in the background. Quinn just rolled her eyes internally. "Where were you?"

"The auditorium, Coach," Quinn answered honestly. It was futile to lie, Sue would find out the truth sooner or later, and it would be a lot worse when she did.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing, Q." she said. "Tell me you were there just to laugh at Schuester's ridiculous attempt to create a group of singing idiots. You better tell me you're not one of those singing idiots because my _captain _will not be allowed in that pathetic club!"

For the first time, Quinn felt her blank mask slipping. She could feel her squad's eyes on her, curious to find out what she was going to do. Like she said, lying was not an option. Because of her, six Cheerios were now "singing idiots" and Sue probably knew that already and just wanted to make a scene. What she was really scared of was losing her position as captain because of it. They both knew that Quinn was the best and no other girl could do the job like she did, not even Santana. But Sue Sylvester was unpredictable and Quinn didn't doubt she would take the title of Head Cheerio away from her if she felt like it without a second thought, not even considering the fact that the blonde girl led the squad to win Nationals three years in a row.

"I was auditioning, Coach," she said. "For Glee club."

Sue scoffed and shook her head. "There are no words to describe how _disappointed_ I am right now." She looked at the rest of the squad. "All of you, you're the top dogs. The blue blood, _royalty_. Because of your uniform, you rule this place. Will Schuester is not a teacher, he's not a leader. If you think that Glee club is going to get you somewhere beside the _bottom_, you're wrong!

"And you, Quinn. You're my girl, you're the best Cheerio I've ever had." She sighed. "I don't know what you are trying to prove here, but joining that club is going to ruin you. I would keep my eyes open if I were you, Fabray."

The blonde girl glared at her Coach. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see" was all Sue said to her before she turned back to the other girls, leaving a frowning Quinn silently staring at her. "I don't remember saying you could stop. You're not gonna stop until I see perfection. Move!"

As the girls got up, Quinn joined them wordlessly. She could feel Sue's eyes on her as they practiced the new routine that would lend them Regionals easily and she made an extra effort to make every move flawless, showing her exactly why she was Head Cheerio. And when they got to the end of the routine, her eyes challenged cold blue ones to say a word about it as the girl's panted breathlessly around her.

"Hit the showers," the Coach said, her eyes never leaving her captain. "I want you here first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Quinn didn't go with them because she knew Sue wasn't finished with her. When the last girl disappeared inside the locker room, the older woman approached her.

"Watch out, Q. You are not as powerful as you think."

Without another word, the Coach left toward the locker room, leaving the young girl alone with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **This took so long, sorry! I knew what I wanted for this chapter, I just had a hard time writing it. Anyway, was the last chapter really that bad or something? I'm trying to make this work. And for the guest that left me that long review — well, thanks for letting me know what you think. And, no, I don't get off on Santana being mean. That's how I need her to be for now, alright? And that's all. Thank you so much for reading!

xxx

She was _excited_. For the first time in a long, long time, Rachel Berry was feeling something other than annoyance or anger as she walked down the empty halls of McKinley High. It wasn't happiness, exactly, but she was having a good day so far.

Taking advantage of her slushie free card, she chose one of her nice dresses that day. The dress had been a gift from her dad and it was definitely one of her favorites. She loved its light tone of pink and the way it hugged her in the right places and hid... well, _others_. It showed her gentle curves and her small breasts nicely and it made her fell so _girly_.

After people found out about her penis, they apparently forgot that she was indeed a girl; a small one, delicate in every sense. Boys would push her around and she would come home crying with nasty bruises all over her tiny arms and shoulders and bony knees. Her dads complained so many times she lost count, but it was useless because being an open gay couple in a town like Lima was hard enough and she saw how frustrated they got when they couldn't protect their baby girl.

Her clothes quickly caught the bullies attention. She used to love her skirts and dresses because they were comfortable, but she was eventually forced to stop using them. It always made her cry when they would lift her skirts; she never felt so helpless and angry because there was no boundaries, no _respect _and no privacy. That first year was the worse because her young mind couldn't really understand why that little thing between her thighs made her an outsider or why being different was such a bad thing. Her dads talked to her countless times that it wasn't, but that didn't stop the other kids from still laughing and making stupid jokes about her condition.

She quickly learned that it was all a matter of not giving them the opportunity. Her pretty dresses became shorts and shirts long enough to reach her thighs. It wasn't important that now they taunted her for dressing like a boy because she was covered and she wouldn't let them expose her like that again.

High School was different. She actually tried to go back to wearing her old clothes the first day, but not even five minutes after she entered the school, she found herself inside one full, big dumpster. Five minutes later, her already ruined dress was attacked by a three slushies at the same time and she knew that she wouldn't be using her nice clothes to McKinley, either.

Her dads didn't know everything because she learned to keep quiet. The sound of her dad's husky sobs that she accidentally heard one night and the soft murmurs of her daddy made her go back to her room crying and she promised herself she wouldn't give her fathers reasons to cry again. Stop the bullying was not an option, so the only other was to keep them in the dark. Of course, it was hard to hide all the stained clothes or her own tears after a particular rough day, but she was Rachel Berry and she was as stubborn as a mule. She started working to get new, cheap clothes, perfected her bright smile to hide the shadows in her eyes and learned to lie shamelessly.

It was worthy, though. Not healthy, maybe, but she would do it again and again just to see the way her fathers smiled more and how relieved they looked when she would make up a story about some funny thing that happened that day during lunch. When she told her dad she didn't like the cafeteria because it was too crowded, he believed her. And when she told her daddy the bruise on her shoulder was just the result of a silly joke between her _friends_, he also believed her.

That was the last year, anyway. She would be finally free from her lies.

Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be able to dress nicely again, not until the end of High School, at least. As she walked down the halls and noticed the surprised looks she was getting, her heart was beating faster and faster inside her chest. No one dared to get too close, but they were all _looking_. Not glaring, but just watching in shock as the small girl walked by calmly.

"What the fuck?" she heard someone murmur somewhere behind her as she opened her locker. Ignoring them, she grabbed a few books and slowly put them inside her bag. She still had a few minutes before she had to go to Santana's locker.

"Is that _Berry_?" someone else asked rather loudly, not caring if the small girl listened or not.

A snort. "No way."

"Dude, it totally is."

Closing her locker, she turned around to find Azimio and Karofsky eying her with matching frowns from the other side of the hallway. She kept her face blank, not letting their stupid conversation affect her — rare — good mood, and walked away silently.

Santana was already there when she reached the Latina's locker. To her surprise, though, Brittany was standing right beside her that morning and the two girls were talking quietly. Baby blue eyes met hers first and the blonde cheerleader stopped talking mid-sentence to stare curiously at her.

"Good morning," Rachel said as she hesitantly stepped closer.

Brittany smiled — _really _smiled, teeth and all —, making the shorter girl blush. "Hi!"

Annoyed, the Latina turned around to glare and yell at the girl for interrupting their conversation, but the words died in her throat when she saw her. The midget looked... well, she looked like a girl. A pretty one. Her usually messy hair was tamed and her worn clothes were nowhere to be found; that dress was nice and made Rachel look like a doll. A tiny, flushed doll.

"I'm Brittany." Her girlfriend's voice brought her back and she just watched as Britt accepted Rachel's hand and excitedly shook it. "We are in Glee together."

"I-I know," was the midget's timid response.

"I'm really excited about it," she continued, her smile never fading. "And you have such a pretty voice! It's kinda weird, though, 'cause you're really tiny and your voice is, like, super big."

Rachel smiled amusedly. "Hmmm, thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

Two pairs of sparkling eyes turned to her and Santana cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Sensing it, her girlfriend quickly started to talk about some nonsense about her cats — because Brittany had a _thousand _cats and she could talk about them all freaking day — to distract the diva.

Wondering what the hell was wrong with her, she passed her books to a wide eyed Rachel that was trying to keep up with Brittany's babbles. With a fond smile, the Latina pecked the blonde's cheek and the girl immediately stopped talking.

"You're going to explode the hobbit's giant head, baby," she said and smirked when the smaller brunette huffed beside her.

"Oh." The blonde eyed Rachel's head with a frown. "Can I really do that?"

Instead of answering, Santana just linked their pinkies and pulled the bubbly blonde with her toward their first period. Not even a second later, Brittany was back to talking about her damn cats and how they were all going to die from cancer because they simply wouldn't stop smoking! The Latina only nodded as Rachel listened with a cute — wait, _not _cute — small smile, clearly amused.

When they got to the classroom, Santana wordlessly took her books back. Brittany waved and followed her girlfriend inside the class, saying a high pitched 'bye' before disappearing.

It was only when the diva reached her own class and sat down that she allowed herself to smirk, the way Santana's eyes widened when she finally looked at her and the lack of insults not going unnoticed by her.

Yup, definitely a good day.

xxx

Brittany stayed with them all day and Rachel couldn't be more thankful. Beside the blue eyed cheerleader, the usual bitchy Latina behaved like a actual human being, leaving the smaller girl alone as her girlfriend talked nonstop. Seriously, and people said _she _talked too much. But there was something about the way Brittany spoke that made it impossible for anyone to get annoyed.

Both cheerleaders were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the other girl that was walking two steps behind them disappear. Later, Santana would be pissed because Rachel took her Math book with her, but the girl was nowhere to be found when they reached their class a few minutes later.

Inside a janitor closet, the smaller girl squealed as Quinn pushed her against the closed door roughly. Her complains about being manhandled in the middle of the hallway never left her mouth because the blonde girl quickly covered it with her own.

"Hi," Quinn whispered with a smirk against the diva's lips.

Rachel never got a chance to respond because the girl was kissing her again with passion, not giving her time to even think. As she tried to keep up with the eager mouth attacking her, the blonde's hands travel down over her chest, squeezing her breasts.

"Q-Quinn, what—," the diva panted and squeezed her eyes shut when teeth nipped her neck and exposed collarbone, not hard enough to leave a mark, but the delicious sting left her groaning. "Oh, my... _Quinn!_"

To be honest, the HBIC had no idea what'd got into her. Maybe it was the way they left things Friday and the whole weekend without seeing the smaller girl or maybe it was how good she looked in that damn dress, but she just couldn't control herself. God, she couldn't even wait until lunch, she just had to have her right _now_. She went back to the diva's mouth as her hand started to rub the small budge between the brunette's legs over the dress, feeling her cock hardening under her palm.

Quinn pulled away and lifted the girl's dress around her waist before pulling the semi-erect appendage out of the tight underwear. The sigh of relieve of the brunette's quickly became a long moan when the blonde started to stroke her slowly.

"Fuck, Quinn," she groaned.

Smirking, the cheerleader quickened her pace and just watched the girl in front of her lose herself. Rachel closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the door with a soft thump, her shaky hands holding her dress up so it wouldn't get in the way. It was embarrassing how close she was already, but, damn it, Quinn took her by surprise.

Desperate brown eyes shot open when the blonde's hand suddenly stopped moving.

"N-No, don't stop," she whimpered.

But the blonde just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "Are you close, Berry?" she whispered against the diva's open mouth hotly, satisfied with the nod got in response. "Yeah? Do you wanna come for me?"

"Yes." _Please_, her mind was screaming and she felt Quinn's hand move just for a second before it stopped again.

Somewhere outside the small closet, the bell indicating the beginning of their next period rand loudly, but Rachel couldn't care less that she was late. The only thing that really mattered was the girl in front of her and her throbbing cock and, _fuck_, why the hell wasn't Quinn's hand moving?

"I know you do," the blonde continued, her tongue teasing the diva's lower lip. "_But_... if you really wanna come, you'll have to work for it." She pulled back so she could look the trebling girl in the eyes as she squeezed her gently, her heart jumping when a small whimper escaped her again. There was something fascinating about how she had Rachel Berry, the strong girl she believed to be unbreakable, moaning and begging in front of her — because of her. It was a new kind of power she was quickly becoming addicted to. "Come on, Berry... Fuck my hand."

And then Quinn watched the small girl lose it, her hips moving in a jerky pace as she tried to get herself off. It was desperate and not graceful at all, but the blonde was still amazed because she was able to drive the other girl to _that_ point with just a few words.

"That's it, baby," she said without even realizing she was speaking. "Come for me."

Rachel's moans were getting obscenely loud as she (fucking _finally_)neared her release. She was trembling uncontrollably now as she thrust her hips against the blonde's fisted hand and she was almost _there_; so close she could taste it.

"Fuck!"

Her scream — really, she fucking screamed — filled the small closet, but not for the reason she wanted. Quinn let her go just as she was about to come _again_ and the frustration nearly drove her crazy. That was torture and she really felt like strangling the smirking girl in front of her.

"Relax," the blonde teased with a chuckle. She felt bad for stopping Rachel again, sure, but she just couldn't help herself. The control was hers, after all, and she was the one that decided how and _when _the diva was going to come.

Rachel was about to open her mouth to scream a few obscenities at her, but the words never left her mouth because she was too shocked when the blonde fell to her knees in front of her, that damn smirk never leaving her face.

"Now you can come, baby."

And, with that, she took Rachel in her mouth and sucked her hard. It took only a few seconds for her to tumble over the edge and she forced her eyes open so she could see the other girl take everything she had to offer. It was something out of her deepest fantasies — Quinn Fabray, on her knees and sucking her dry.

When Rachel stopped trembling, the blonde let her go with a playful pop and watched the other girl fall back against the door. It was the second time she did it, but she was still surprised at how much she liked the salty taste of the other girl on her tongue. Not that anybody knew it, but she almost punched Finn when he asked her for a blowjob. The idea just wasn't appealing to her, but there was something different about Rachel...

She snorted — there was always something different about Rachel.

"Holy crap," Rachel whispered as she tried to calm down. Her heart was trying to break free from her chest and her legs were trembling, the only thing keeping her up was the door behind her. "Quinn, just— _holy crap_."

Amused, the cheerleader got up and gently put Rachel back inside her underwear. She ran her fingers through her hair to tame it, but it was useless. The pink dress was now crimped and she looked like a mess.

Quinn couldn't be prouder of herself.

Brown eyes opened slowly and Rachel's lazy smile made her chuckle. Small hands pulled her closer and soft lips pressed against hers.

"Not so mad now, uh?" she teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "You're mean, Quinn Fabray."

"You like it." She pushed the diva's bangs away from her sparkling eyes and smirked. "Admit it, Berry. It turns you on."

It did. Everything about that girl tuned her on.

"Anyway," Quinn continued when Rachel just stared at her with that silly grin that wasn't adorable at all (lies). "I have the house for myself again because my mom is going out with some friends for the afternoon and I was thinking..." She ran one finger down the diva's neck and collarbone and watched it disappear inside the neckline of her dress. "You should come over."

"I would love to," Rachel said. "But I can't stay long."

The urge to pout was overwhelming and Quinn felt like a spoiled kid that didn't get her way.

"What— why?"

"We have Glee today and I have dance class tonight," she explained. "I can still go, though. But just for a couple of hours."

Was she pouting? Yup, she was definitely pouting. That was ridiculous — Rachel was still coming and she would have the girl for herself for a few hours. Maybe not for as long as she would've liked, but still. What was wrong with her?

"Alright," Quinn finally said. "We should go to class. See you later, dork."

Rachel watched her go and sighed happily.

xxx

Mr. Schue entered the choir room and smiled brightly when he saw all the kids waiting for him. It was their first meeting and he was _excited_. Working as a teacher wasn't what he saw himself doing when he was younger, but it was what he ended up doing anyway. Music used to be his life and dreams and he missed it.

His eyes found the quiet figure sitting on the front row. Rachel Berry was a famous figure in Lima, everyone knew her name. Will had no idea how she dealt with that kind of attention and he really admired the small girl for never letting anyone bring her down. She was a smart kid, but it was her talent that caught his attention.

He heard about the failed musical and remembered someone telling him that the female lead was something else. "Kind of a diva," Sandy had told him, "but that girl can _sing_." The Broadway dream, leave the small town, New York; he knew exactly what it felt like to have hope. In the end, it didn't work out for him. He was stuck in Lima. But, maybe...

"Hey, guys," he called from the door.

Only a few kids looked at him. The only ones that looked like they really wanted to be there were the outcasts and, well, Brittany. The jocks decided to simply ignore him and the cheerleaders were huddled together, flipping through a magazine. Mike offered the teacher a small smile and a wave while Quinn stared at the wall with a frown. Beside the Head Cheerleader, Santana was glaring at everyone around her like it was their fault she was stuck in the choir room.

"Alright, let's get started!" Clapping his hands, he put his bag down. "Your auditions were... amazing. It was such a pleasant surprise because I wasn't expecting so many people to be interested." Someone huffed on the back, he was almost sure it was Puck. "And, guys, we have so many talent here. I think we have a good chance to make it to Nationals!"

That woke up the group.

"Wait, wait, wait— _what?_" Puck exclaimed with a scowl. "Nationals? Like, a singing competition? Dude, no way."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think you're right, Mr. Schue."

"Shut it, Lady Hummel. No one asked for your opinion."

"I don't remember anyone asking for yours, either, Puckerman!"

"Enough!" The teacher sighed as both boys glared at each other. "Listen, I understand that some of you don't like each other, but I will not allow this kind of behavior inside this choir room. We are a team, guys. Puckerman," he called. "Yes, there is a show choir competition and we have enough members to compete and maybe even win. But we'll have to learn how to respect each other first."

From her seat on the first raw, Rachel offered him a small smile and a nod. To be honest, she was never a fan of Mr. Schuester. The guy was alright and a decent teacher, but she never saw him as anything more. Starting a glee club may have given him a few points, though. About the glee situation, he was only being realistic. The room was a weird mix of popular people and outcasts; to make them respect each other would probably the best he could do. Because making they _like _each other was out of question.

"Moving on," Mr. Schue continued when no one protested. "I already know you guys can sing well separately, but we still have to see how it goes when you are singing as a group. And I have the perfect song."

He turned around and wrote "_Don't Stop Believin'_" on the write board.

"It's one of my favorite songs and I think it's the perfect choice for our first try. Rachel," he called and smiled when the small girl looked at him. "I'll need a female lead. Can you help me out?"

The way her eyes brightened was enough to answer him. "I would be honored, Mr. Schue," she said anyway and jumped from her seat.

"Good. Now, I'll also need a male lead. Anyone interested?"

To his surprise, one hand shot up immediately.

"Hmmm... Only Brittany?" He frowned. "How about you, Puck?"

The boy shrugged. "Whatever."

"Nice! I'm sorry, Brittany. Maybe next time."

"So not fair," the dancer pouted.

Clapping his hands, the teacher asked for Puck and Rachel to come closer and started explaining to them what he wanted. The girl was listening to his every word while the boy was watching her nodding with narrowed eyes.

"Let's start. Come on, guys, get up. It'll be fun," he said. Grunting, the kids got up from their seats and joined them. Brittany skipped to the center of the room with a silly grin, followed by a grumpy Santana. Quinn was not far behind, her eyes fixed on the grinning brunette beside the teacher. Her brown eyes were dancing again. "After me, okay?"

Mr. Schue started humming the intro and smiled wildly when Kurt, Mercedes and Tina quickly joined him. Slowly, the rest of the kids followed them.

"_Just a small town girl_," Puck sang and looked up at Rachel, who was already watching him. "_Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere..._"

"_Just a city boy_," Rachel sand back, her strong voice filling the room easily. "_Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere..._"

She let her eyes travel around her and the scene made her smile. Brittany was trying to make a wide eyed Santana dance with her and Quinn was trying not to laugh at the Latina's face. Mike and Sam were getting really into it while the other boys were just swaying on the background. One of the Cheerios got a little bit too excited and started to clap and dance beside Brittany, making her friends laugh and join her. Kurt and Mercedes were looking at them like they were some kind of wild animal and took a step back.

It surprised her how well hers and Puck's voice sounded together. He lacked her years of training, of course, but he was talented. Lead man material, for sure. She had no idea he sang; they knew each other since they were kids. The Jewish community in Lima was small and her dads would always invite his mother for dinners, so she spent a lot of time with him and his little sister, Ruth. They weren't good friends, but she was pretty close to Ruth.

After the whole oh-my-God-she-has-a-penis scandal, he stopped talking to her. He would still come to dinners with his mom and sister, but he would never be alone with her. Ruth was too young to understand what was wrong and, a few years later, when she found out about Rachel, she just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Rachel was like a big sister to her, she didn't care.

Rachel didn't miss him, she didn't resent him. He was just like everyone else. Still, she wondered sometimes after a slushie bath if something would've been different if he hadn't turned his back on her all those years ago.

"Everybody!" Mr. Schue screamed right before the chorus.

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeling_," they sang together.

Her eyes met hazel ones and stayed there until the music ended. Quinn was singing and dancing with the other Cheerios with a small smile on her face and the scene made her melt inside because it was so rare to see the usually stoic blonde so... free. The boys decided to join the girls by the end and the smile on Mr. Schuester's face was so big it was a little creepy. When it was over, everybody was laughing and Santana was rolling her eyes because they were all fucking ridiculous.

"That was awesome, guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Brittany squealed. "Can we do it again?"

They laughed again and Santana had to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her girlfriend from bouncing.

"Not now, Brittany," the teacher said as the kids got back to their seats. "We still have a few minutes and I want to tell you what we're going to do during our next meetings. But that was great start, guys. Thank you for giving Glee club a chance."

Rachel beamed and looked over her right shoulder toward the blonde girl on the last row. Quinn winked at her when their eyes met, making her blush a little.

_Thank _you_ for giving Glee club a chance_.

xxx

It didn't take long for the meeting to be over and everyone quickly gathered their things and started to leave the choir room. Quinn saw that Rachel was still looking at some sheet music by the piano and talking to the jazz band, so she left with Santana, Brittany and the other girl's.

When Rachel finished her conversation with the band, she noticed that everyone but Puck had already left. The boy was playing guitar and humming to himself, his eyes closed. He knew she was there because she saw how his shoulders tensed when she stepped closer. His eyes didn't open and the music was still playing, though, so she felt like it was safe to get closer to him.

Quietly, she sat on the chair next to him and waited for him to finish the song.

"I didn't know you could sing," she finally said when he opened his eyes.

He only shrugged and started to play a different song.

"You have a nice voice," she continued.

The song stopped abruptly. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Noah—."

"Don't call me that," he groaned with a frown.

The girl sighed and nodded, looking away. He tried to ignore her and went back to playing, but she didn't leave like he thought she would. Instead, she continued to sit there in silence. She wanted to say something, though. The thought make he smirk a little — Rachel always wanted to say something. When they were little, he liked to threaten her with a punch if she didn't stop talking. She would always huff in indignation and call him rude before storming out of the room to play with his sister.

His eyes left the guitar and looked at the girl sitting beside him. She looked different in that pink dress, more like the little girl he remembered. The one that was always trying to make him stay away from trouble with his mom and taking care of his little sister when he was too busy acting like an idiot. She still does that — every other Sunday, he takes Ruth to the Berry house so she can spend the day with the girl. His sister still glares at him every time he refuses to go greet Rachel, calling him a ass.

Whatever, he huffed.

Okay, maybe he felt a little bit bad for never helping Rachel. Not that he would ever admit it, but he grew up with the girl. Her mother used to tell everyone they would marry someday and laugh when they would glare at each other. Rachel was annoying and tiny and he liked to rile her up until she started with her long rants, just like he did with his little sister.

But then everyone found out she had a penis and Puck felt lost — he had no idea, Rachel had never told him about it. They knew he was one of the few friends the brunette had and it didn't take long for the jokes to start. He was young, damn it. Call him a coward — like Ruth did so many times —, but he didn't know what else to do.

Middle School was hard, yeah, but High School was a bitch. Maybe he could have changed, but then he got his letterman jacket and... How many slushies did he throw at Rachel's face? He had no idea. Even though his mother complained every time, he stopped going to the dinners because he couldn't look at her dads' faces. Rachel didn't tell them about him, he knew that much; they would always welcome him inside their house with open arms and big smiles and he couldn't take that. They were good people and he was kind of a asshole.

He still remembered the first time he slushied her. She was standing there with red ice all over her, looking at him with her wide eyes. The empty cup fell from his hand and he wanted to get the hell away from there, but he couldn't. Maybe he wanted to see her reaction, wait for her to get over the shock and attack him. Verbally or physically, it didn't matter. But Rachel never said anything; she just smiled sadly and nodded once before turning around and walking away with her head held high.

It was too late to make a difference now. He had no idea what Quinn was trying to prove, but he was glad he was free from the sad smile Rachel had on her face.

"Ruth misses you," he said after he finished his third song.

Rachel smiled next to him. "I miss her, too. She's coming over this weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

He got up to put the guitar back on its place beside the drums. Without the music, the silence was heavy and he just wanted to leave. He was almost at the door when Rachel's sweet voice made him stop.

"You do have a lovely voice, Noah."

With a sigh, he reached for the doorknob. "Thanks," he murmured before he exited the choir room.

He didn't dare look back.

xxx

"Took you long enough," Quinn said with a smirk when Rachel finally came out of the choir room. She was getting tired of waiting for the smaller girl and was about to go after her, but then she saw Puck exiting the room and got worried. The boy wasn't one of Rachel's fans and they were alone for a long time. Rachel looked fine, though, so she let herself relax a bit.

Rachel gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just... Puck."

That made the cheerleader frown.

"Did he hurt you?" she hissed, her hazel eyes shining dangerously. "I swear I'm going to rip his stupid Mohawk off if he—."

"No, Quinn," the diva interrupted her. "It was nothing like that, okay? We just... well, I wouldn't say talk, exactly. But he didn't hurt me in anyway. I'm fine."

The blonde eyed her suspiciously for a few more seconds before letting it go. This protective side of the cheerleader never failed to surprise her, the way Quinn's eyes would darken and her voice would get as could as ice. It would take some time for her to get used to it.

"Good." The blonde started to walk toward the exit and Rachel quickly followed her. "My parents won't be home until later again. We could oder some pizza and watch a movie before your dance class tonight."

Rachel chuckled. "Only that?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Maybe," was Quinn's playful retort. When the diva shrugged like it was nothing important, the blonde pushed her gently against the lockers and stepped closer to her. The hallway was empty because class ended a couple of hours ago. "You already want more, Berry? You were coming in my mouth just this morning..."

Was she supposed to be embarrassed? Because Rachel was feeling fucking _proud_ of it. Yeah, bitches, she came down Quinn Fabray's pretty throat just this morning. And, fuck yes, she was more than ready for more.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?"

Now, she had no idea where _that _came from. It was usually Quinn the one to tease her like that until Rachel was a squirming horny mess. The perfect blonde eyebrow that slowly — torture, that was _torture_ — went up told her Quinn was impressed with what came out of her mouth, too.

"Keep that up, Berry," Quinn said. "And we won't make it to the car."

Her cock came to life when she hear Quinn's words and the blonde laughed when she was pushed back toward the door on the opposite wall from the lockers. It was the locker room, she noticed. That damn locker room that started all this mess. Rachel pressed against her and wrapped her strong arms around her waist. She could feel something poking her already and licked her lips.

Such a _delicious _mess.

Yup, they would definitely _not_ make it to the car. Rachel had no problem with it, though, because Quinn was pushing her toward the bench and her uniform top was nowhere to be found, even though Rachel had no idea when or how that came off. Her dress was next, and she watched with a smile as the blonde folded it carefully and put it on the bench beside her.

"It's a nice dress," she said with a shrug before attacking the diva's lips with her own.

Rachel freed her from her skirt and spankies, needing her naked as soon as possible. Her small hands ran over flat stomach and covered breasts, making Quinn moan lowly and bite her bottom lip like she loved to do.

It was getting really uncomfortable, so she let the blonde's perfect breasts go and pushed her underwear down her thighs. Her cock slapped her lower stomach, begging for attention. She was dying to lay the gorgeous blonde down on that bench and fuck her, but she also wanted to take things slow. Rachel wanted to taste Quinn again and make her come in her mouth just like the cheerleader did to her earlier.

"God, you're beautiful, Quinn," she whispered against the blonde's collarbone before kissing it. Licking the hot skin, her hands finished undressing her, leaving Quinn naked in front of her.

Quinn was about to reach toward her erection, but the diva stopped her and got up.

"What are you doing?" the blonde groaned.

That damn toothy grin on Rachel's face made her knees go weak and she didn't protest when the girl made her sit down. She just watched as Rachel got rid of the rest of her clothes before kneeling in front of her.

"I'm repaying the favor, beautiful." With her hands, she parted Quinn's legs.

Hazel eyes rolled back when a hot tongue found her clit. Her hand tangled in the girl's messy hair and she let her head fall back, completely lost as Rachel sucked and licked her. When she felt the girl's tongue entering her, she let out a loud moan and pushed her hips up, trying to make her go deeper inside her.

"Fuck, _yes,_ Rachel," she whined.

The blonde's taste and her words were driving the diva crazy. It felt so good to feel Quinn squeezing her tongue and she couldn't wait for it to be her cock inside her. Nails scratched her scalp and thighs squeezed her head as the blonde squirmed. Quinn's moans were getting louder, filling the locker room beautifully.

"So close, dork," the blonde panted above her. "I'm so fucking close. Don't stop, baby."

Rachel slid her tongue out of Quinn's hot channel and immediately pushed two fingers inside, making the blonde groan in appreciation. Her lips closed around her swollen clit as her fingers started to move, and it didn't take long for Quinn to reach her limit.

Quinn's moans of ecstasy were so loud and they were so lost in each other that any of them heard the soft footsteps outside the closed door of the locker room. Rachel was still watching Quinn falling apart in front of her when the door opened behind her.

It was only when Quinn stopped trembling that the silence was broken.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel quickly looked over her shoulder and gasped in horror. There, standing by the door, was a shocked Santana Lopez.

xxx

**A/N: **Oh, yeah! I totally did. I left it right _there_ 'cause, you know, I'm a bitch. See you soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little bit smaller, sorry. So, now I know where I'm taking this story and maybe that'll help me write faster. _Maybe_. Can't promise anything. Like always, your reviews are _awesome_, people. Thank you so much. Any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me or you can find me on Tumblr (hellbrg). Now, go read. I hope you guys like it.

xxx

Quinn was lost. Her eyes met dark, angry ones when she finally opened them and a soft gasp escaped her still open mouth. In front of her, Rachel was so tense she wasn't breathing, her naked body as rigid as a rock.

_Fuck_. That wasn't supposed to happen. Santana was the one she considered the closest person to her, but she was the last one she wanted to find out about their... thing. Not like that, at least. She knew the Latina wasn't Rachel's biggest fan and she could see from the other side of the locker room how furious she was.

"No way," Santana said with a humorless laugh. "No _fucking _way!"

From her spot, the Latina couldn't see much because Rachel's body was covering Quinn's naked front, but she had a damn good idea what was going on behind the trembling diva's body. With narrowed dark eyes, she watched Rachel move her arm and whisper something to Quinn, who lowered her gaze a nodded firmly.

"Santana," Quinn called calmly and Santana would've been impressed if she wasn't so angry. "Could you please turn around so we can get dressed? I refuse to have this conversation with you while I'm naked."

The Latina scoffed and was about to say no, but then she saw the way Rachel's shoulders were shaking. Quinn had her bitch mask on, her hazel eyes were as cold as ice. Santana couldn't see Rachel's face, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't find the same defiant look there.

Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. "Be quick."

Behind her, she heard Quinn whisper something back to the smaller girl. She gave them thirty seconds before turning back around, facing them again. A smirk made its way to her face when Quinn glared at her while she pulled her skirt up and Rachel tried to cover her lower body with her dress. Santana's eyes fell to the obvious tent that the girl's compression shorts were trying to hide and one eyebrow went up slowly because, _damn_, Berry was packing some nice—.

"Could you pass me that?" Quinn's icy voice brought her back to the moment. She pointed toward the top that was lying on the floor beside her feet, but her eyes never left hers.

She picked the top up and stepped closer with a fake smile. "Sure."

Quinn saw the way Santana was looking at Rachel and she felt her blood boil. The diva was still getting dressed, so she took a step to the side, blocking Santana's view. She didn't bother to cover her upper body when the Latina handed her her top back — they had seen each other naked countless times.

"Rachel," she called without looking at her. "You should go home. I'll deal with Santana."

In front of her, the Latina scowled. "No freaking way," she spat. "The hobbit stays."

"Watch your tone, Lopez," the blonde growled. She wasn't sure who moved first, but they were suddenly too close, their noses almost touching as they glared at each other.

There was defiance written all over the Latina's face and Quinn was dying to put her back on her place, but a small hand on her back made her stop for a second. It wouldn't be the first time that one fight with Santana became physical — the brunette was the only one immune to her words, so her fists would make an appearance sometimes — and she lost count of how many times Brittany had to step in and break them apart.

Rachel's other hand grabbed her right wrist and pulled her away gently, putting some distance between the two angry cheerleaders. Now fully dressed, she met Santana's dark gaze. "I'll stay," she said.

"Damn right, you are, hobs." She smirked when Quinn growled beside the diva. "Calm your tits, Fabray. I don't think you understand what's going on here. You see, I forgot my phone inside my locker and decided to come back to get it. I was on my way out when I heard some weird noises coming from the locker room. First, I thought it was just Puckerman with some random Cheerio, so I decided to cock-block him just for the fun of it," she said with a shrug, like that was something she did every other day. Well, it was Santana they we're talking about, so it probably was. "Now, imagine my surprise when, instead of Puck, I found miss Ice Queen with RuPaul's giant head between her legs. Care to explain _that_, Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I own you nothing, Santana. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Q," Santana retorted, eying the silent girl that was still holding the blonde's wrist. "You involved me when you asked— no, wait, _demanded _that I looked after hobs over here. It's funny because I was so sure it was some sort of prank. But, _no_, she is actually your new toy."

"I'm _not_ a toy," Rachel said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Berry, please." The Latina scoffed. Looking back at Quinn, she continued. "Was Hudson really _that _bad, Q? Oh, maybe that's not the right question. Is Berry _that _good? She is certainly better equipped than I thought," she added with a smirk, making the diva blush and the blonde growl. "How the hell did this happen, anyway? You hated her just last week."

Sighing, the blonde let her shoulders fall and shook her head.

"This is none of your business, Santana."

That was the part she was dreading: explaining. It was fine when it was just the two of them, they were just having fun... right? Beside her, Rachel was looking down, avoiding their eyes. She knew how this thing between them would look bad for an outsider — they were enemies, after all. It was simple when no one knew what was really going on. No one questioned her about the order to stop the bullying. Well, they did question her, but no one suspected the real reason behind it and Quinn wouldn't be the one to tell them the truth. It was easier to just ignore the weird looks and move on.

The problem wasn't just how it started, though. During the weekend away from the diva, Quinn started to wonder how long it would take for Rachel to start making questions. Labels, that was what really scared the blonde.

As if reading her mind, Santana let out the question that made the blonde's heart stop.

"Are you dating?"

"No," was her immediate answer.

Santana's eyebrows went up when the other cheerleader looked away, blankly staring at the opposite wall. She eyed Rachel carefully, the way the smaller brunette flinched away from the blonde and let go of her wrist as if it burned her. The diva's eyes lingered on Quinn for a few long seconds, but the blonde didn't look back.

"Interesting," Santana said. When Rachel looked at her, she tried to read the smaller girl. Usually, it was easy because Rachel was never scared to show her emotions, but not this time. Her brown eyes were as void as Quinn's normally were.

Quinn knew she didn't handle the situation well, but she couldn't deal with it in that moment. After putting her top back on, she faced the Latina once again and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Are we done here?"

"I guess..."

Nodding, the blonde chanced a look toward Rachel. She felt like screaming in frustration because, not even fifteen minutes before, she had the smaller girl naked and moaning, now she couldn't even see her face, her messy hair was covering it.

"Do you need a ride home, Berry?" she asked as calmly as she could with Santana watching her. There was no chance they would be going to her house after that.

Rachel shook her head. "I have my car. You can go."

She didn't understand why it hurt when the smaller girl didn't look at her, so she ignored it like she usually did and turned around to walk away. Maybe she shouldn't leave Rachel alone with Santana after the conversation they just had, but she was desperate to escape that locker room. She was doing it all wrong and she was aware of it. Later, though, she told herself. She would deal with it all later.

Before she could leave, she leaned closer to the Latina and whispered so only she could hear her. "You keep your mouth shut, S."

To her surprise, Santana just nodded.

From her spot near the bench, Rachel watched Quinn exit the locker room without looking back and sighed. There were so many things running through her head and she could already feel a headache coming her way. She had no idea how she was supposed to be feeling. Should she be angry? Hurt? Damn it, it wasn't like she expected Quinn to tell the word about their... _thing_. What was even going on between them?

"Berry," Santana called, bringing her back to the moment.

Tired, the diva just ignored the Latina and started to walk toward the door. A hand grabbed her arm, though, and made her stop.

"Hey, I'm talking to—."

"Leave me alone, Santana," she growled and yanked her arm away from the Latina's grasp, storming out of the locker room before the other girl could grab her again.

Now alone, Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fucking moody bitches..."

xxx

Maybe that was not my brightest plan, Rachel mussed as she hid under the bleachers during lunch the next day. She had been avoiding Quinn and Santana all morning and she didn't dare go to the choir room or the auditorium to eat like she usually did, but the bleachers were definitely not her best choice. She was pretty sure people just went there to pee or have sex because the smell of urine was almost as bad as the ridiculous number of used condoms lying on the floor.

Huffing, she turned around to go back to school, but stopped when she spotted Santana standing a few feet away from her.

"Found you," she said with a predatory smirk on.

Well, damn it.

She considered turning around and running away like a coward, but her pride made her stay. Rachel Berry did not run away from a confrontation. Okay, she did _occasionally_. You could say all the time when Santana or Quinn were involved, but she was no coward! She just wanted to stay alive for a few more years, that's all.

"Santana," she greeted with a smile. "Nice to see you."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Really, Berry? 'Cause I was almost sure you were avoiding me."

Rachel just shrugged because, yep, she _was _avoiding her.

After escaping the locker room the day prior, she drove back home to take a shower before going to her dance class. She arrived there one hour earlier and used the time to dance her confusion away, stopping only when she couldn't move anymore.

Questions about Quinn and their relationship never left her alone. Was there even a relationship? They weren't dating; they were just having sex. So what were they? When Quinn asked for a chance, what was she really talking about? What was she for the blonde? She wanted answers desperately, but she was also scared of them.

She considered asking Quinn, but something told her it would only frustrate her more if she confronted the blonde cheerleader. The way she reacted when Santana confronted her was enough to tell her she was uncomfortable talking about it. So she decided to give Quinn and herself more time to think about the whole mess they were making. Everytime she saw the HBIC coming her way, she would turn around and hide — like a freaking ninja, really —, successfully avoiding her. Yeah, she wanted all the answers, but maybe she was not ready for them just yet. And about Santana... well, she just didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Too bad," the Latina continued. "I kinda need to talk to you, so let's get out of here because this place stinks."

Nodding, Rachel followed her. Happy to be able to breath fresh air, she let the taller girl lead her toward a wooden bench not so far from the bleachers and sat down beside her, leaving some space between them.

"So... what do you want?" Rachel asked as she fished her lunch from her book bag. When she noticed the other girl didn't have anything with her, she cursed her own good heart and offered her half of her sandwich. It reminded her of that day on the locker room and how Quinn hesitated before accepting it. She wondered why she always ended up sharing her lunch with her tormentors. "Are you hungry?"

Santana narrowed her eyes for a second before taking the half that the diva was offering.

"You're welcome, Santana," the diva said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, hobs."

Rachel waited for the other girl to take a bite first and started to eat, too.

"You and Quinn," Santana said after she swallowed her food. "That's something I never thought would happen."

Huffing, the diva looked down at her sandwich and refused to say anything. There wasn't anything to say, really. To be honest, she never saw that happening either. Being with Quinn was something that only happened in her dreams before. It _felt _like a dream, all the time she spent with the beautiful blonde until that day. And the day prior felt awfully like waking up.

"You're really not dating?"

Rachel shook her head. "You heard her, Santana."

"Yeah, but I'm asking you now" was the Latina's response before she took another bite.

Maybe it was the lack of insults or maybe she just wanted to talk to someone about this. The girl was being uncharacteristically calm and she'd yet to make some hurtful comment, but she was still _Santana_, though. It was the way she was looking at her that made Rachel relax a little; there was no real malice in her dark eyes, something that was always present whenever Brittany wasn't around. And Santana knew what was happening, anyway. She _saw _it happening, as embarrassing as that was. There wasn't really anything she could say that would make it worse.

"No, we are not dating," Rachel said after a minute. She offered her almost untouched half to the other girl, not really hungry anymore, and tried not to smile when Santana quickly took it away from her with an eager look on her face. "I have no idea of what's going on, to be honest. It's... complicated."

"No shit," the Latina huffed with her mouth full, making the diva glare at her. After swallowing, she continued. "I mean, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know..."

"Berry, you're a lot of things, but you're not stupid." She stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, chewing happily for a moment. "Let's face it: Q is the biggest thing around here. She's that popular girl that every guy wants to be with, head cheerleader and ridiculously rich. I mean, no offense, but you're a loser."

Rachel rolled her eyes again. Something told her she would be doing that a lot in that conversation. "I'm aware, Santana."

"Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch right now," Santana said with a shrug. "I'm just keeping it real, okay?"

"I don't get it, though. Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not." She sighed. "You're not so bad, hobs, and Q is my girl. We fight all the time and I tell her I hate her ten times a day, but she is still my girl. I got her back and I _know_ her. That's why I'm telling you right now that if you're looking for a serious relationship, you've got to stop whatever you're doing with Q 'cause that's not what you'll get from her."

She watched as the diva looked away from her and sighed. Even though she would never admit it, she knew Rachel as well. They grew up together, after all. Rachel was the kind of girl that wanted romance and commitment. And she just knew Quinn wouldn't be able to give that to her anytime soon. She had no idea why she cared so much, but she was just trying to do the right thing for once in her life and save them both the heartbreak.

"Are you in love with her?" she asked abruptly.

"No," was Rachel's honest answer. "I like her. Quinn is... wonderful. When she is not throwing slushies at me, I mean. And she is beautiful." So beautiful. "But, no, I'm not in love with her."

"Yet."

That small word made the diva stop. "Santana—."

"Why do you think Quinn won't date you?" the Latina interrupted her.

Frustrated, the smaller girl shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! Like you said, she's popular and I'm a loser. Or maybe it's because she doesn't want people to know that she is going out with the freak show of the town. I could be anything..."

"How much about her family do you know?" she continued with her apparently random questions and the diva tried to keep up with her.

"Not much," Rachel admitted. "I just know they are rich."

Santana scoffed. That was an understatement. Quinn's father was some important lawyer or some shit like that and he made sure everybody knew how much money he made. She only went to Quinn's house once and that was enough for her to never come back.

"I'm going to tell you something, Berry," she said slowly, "and if you repeat this to anyone, I'll ends you. Got it?" When Rachel nodded, she continued. "When we were kids, I basically went after you because you have two fathers. My own father was a dick, okay? He liked to talk about how wrong and disgusting it was for two men to be together and have a kid and I listened to his crap because I was young and he was like God to me. My mom kicked him out three years ago."

"That explains a lot, actually," Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm free from him now." Santana focused on the girl beside her so she wouldn't get lost in memories she was trying really hard to forget. That was not why she brought it up. "But Q isn't free from hers," she added. Rachel frowned. "Her father is a jerk and her mother is a drunk. They leave her alone most of the time, as long as she doesn't screw up..."

The diva sighed, finally getting what the other brunette was trying to tell her.

"And she would screw up if she dated me," she finished.

"It's our last year, Berry, she won't risk it." She saw the way the diva's shoulders fell and tried not to feel bad about what she was doing because, damn it, she was doing the right thing. That's why she acted like a bitch all the time — at least, she felt good after that. "Q is smart, she's going to get out of this fucking hellhole. But she'll still need her father's money."

Rachel could understand that, she really could. They all wanted to leave Lima behind. And it wasn't like she wanted something serious with Quinn anyway, right? Okay, she totally lied back there. The romantic little girl inside her wished she could take the blonde out for dinners and bring flowers to her like in those cheesy movies she used to watch every Friday night with her dads, but her realistic side knew it would never happen.

Should she stop this thing with Quinn? The girl asked for a chance and she gave her one, but what did that mean? A chance for what?

"Whatever it is that you're doing with Q, I thought you should know about this." Santana's words brought her back. "But let me tell you something, hobs. Fuck buddies or not, you mess with her and you can say goodbye to your not so little friend down there. Like I said, Q is my girl. You mess with her, you mess with me."

"Of course."

"And this conversation stays between us." The last thing she needed was for Quinn to find out about their little talk. "It must be hard, but you better keep your mouth shut, dwarf."

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course," she repeated.

"Good." Now that the serious part was over, Santana's playful smirk came back to her face. "Now, let's talk about 'little Berry'—."

Rachel jumped from the bench and glared at her, blushing.

"We are _not_ talking about my penis, Santana!"

"Oh, come on! How come someone so little can be so big?" Her smirk grew when the diva huffed in indignation.

"Shut up, Santana!"

"You know what? You should just come naked tomorrow and show to all those bitches what they're missing."

"I— What— _Stop!_"

The heaviness of the previous conversation died as the Latina continued to taunt her, making the diva become redder and redder with each comment. It was only when the bell rang in the distance that Santana stopped, clearly amused by Rachel's outraged face.

"I hate you," Rachel grumbled as the cheerleader stood up.

"Hate you, too, hobs."

She was making her way back to school, but stopped and turned around.

"You know, Q is probably pissed that you're avoiding her," she said. "And a pissed Quinn is a bitchy Quinn. So, do us all a favor and talk to her."

Santana waited for her to nod before leaving, thinking she deserved a fucking award did for doing such a damn good job.

xxx

It was only before last period that Quinn saw the diva that day. The smaller girl was walking down the hall with her usual confident smile on her face. She let her eyes run over the simple blue sweater she was wearing and her skirt that showed off her long legs. It was only when her brown eyes met hers that her smile fell for a second.

People around them stopped whatever they were doing to watch when the blonde girl stepped in front of the diva, making her stop. They were all eager to see what would happen and how they would act around each other after the HBIC made the other girl off-limits, probably expecting her to go back to her old ways.

They were all disappointed, though, because the only thing Quinn did was whisper something to Rachel, who nodded quietly before both girls disappeared down the hall.

"I haven't seen you today," Quinn said after they entered the auditorium. It was the first place she could think of that would give them some privacy. "And you weren't with Santana, either." She was sure of it; she checked three times.

Rachel didn't feel like lying to the other girl, so she shrugged before admitting, "I needed some space."

"Right..."

The awkward silence that fell after that made the blonde squirm, but she didn't let the other girl see it. Rachel went to sit on the last row and gently patted the seat next to hers when the blonde just stood there, watching her silently. She hesitated for only a second before approaching her.

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday," Rachel said after she sat down. They were close enough for her to feel the way Quinn tensed immediately. Suddenly, the blonde wished Rachel was still avoiding her because she didn't feel like having that talk anytime soon. "That was," the diva continued, ignoring the blonde's discomfort. "Unexpected."

A humorless laugh escaped the cheerleader and she turned her head to glare at the girl.

"Are you being serious?"

Rachel huffed, not liking the blonde's tone. "Could you please refrain from snapping at me for the next few minutes?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she held her tongue.

"I'm not happy about Santana finding out about us either, okay?" Rachel said before the other girl could form some kind of response. Something told her she wouldn't like it, whatever it was. Quinn had that glint in her eyes that told her she was about to go into full HBIC mode; she'd seen it enough times to know it by now. "I freaked out, too."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Quinn looked away from her. She wanted to yell and she wanted to punch something, but she also wanted to run her fingers through Rachel's hair that was even messier than normal and hug the girl and, _fuck_, she felt lost.

"She won't tell anyone," she whispered more to herself than the other girl because she needed that reassurance.

"I know."

They were back to silence after that. It was uncomfortable and heavy and Quinn had no idea how they went from laughing and kissing to _that. _It felt like reality just slapped her hard across the face, reminding her that Rachel was not some close friend but the girl she used to bully all the time. She remembered the promise she made to herself and to Rachel about changing, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now.

"Quinn," the diva called softly. When conflicted hazel eyes met hers, she smiled sadly, like she knew what was going through the girl's head. "When you asked for a chance, what were you talking about?"

"I meant a chance to prove myself."

A chance to be a better person because she was so fucking tired of being her cold self all the time. She liked the way Rachel talked, how her silliness made her laugh. And she also liked the way Rachel looked at her, like she was some fucking Goddess or something.

All her life, she created this version of herself, powerful and collected. That's what people liked to see, that's what they were looking for. But now she could almost taste her freedom, her opportunity to be herself for the first time. Not the heartless girl, she wanted to be the girl that was obsessed with books and music and old movies and she knew Rachel fucking Berry was the only person in Lima that wouldn't judge her for that. She wanted someone else to see that side of her that she kept hidden, even if just for a few hours.

Maybe that's what she was looking for.

But she was still in Lima, Ohio. She was still in high school and living under her parent's roof. Even though she could taste it already, she didn't have it. After she graduated, her older sister left Lima without looking back and that's what Quinn also planned to do. But she had to wait a few more months.

A soft hand covering her fist brought her back to the moment.

"I understand, you know," Rachel said, "why you're scared."

Quinn scoffed. "I'm not scared, Berry."

She pretended not to see the way Rachel smiled.

"Right." The hand squeezed hers gently. "What I really want to know, Quinn, is what are we going to do about our situation. What do you want from me?"

Frowning, the cheerleader eyed the girl beside her carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you obviously don't want people to find out about us and..." Rachel sighed. "It's okay, I guess." It wasn't, really, but she understood why. The fact that it wasn't just Quinn being ashamed of her didn't make her feel a lot better, though. "We can just stop it. I don't want to go back to the way we were before, but we can be just friends, right?"

The frown slowly disappeared as the blonde processed what Rachel suggested. The smaller girl was the one that avoided eye contact this time, pulling nervously at the sleeve of her blue sweater and waiting for her to answer.

Quinn knew that was the best option. They could be just friends and that would be easier to explain to her parents if they ever found out about what she was doing. But then she thought about that day in the locker room and the other few times they were together doing not-so-friendly things and how good Rachel made her feel. And then she thought about Rachel doing the same thing to some faceless girl while she was stuck being _just friends _and—.

"No."

Surprised brown eyes snapped to her and Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What?"

"No, we can't be just friends," she said slowly.

They would be stuck in that place between friends and lovers because she couldn't be anything more, but she also refused to be anything less. And that would probably bring so many problems in the future, but she wouldn't change her mind anytime soon.

"What if _I_ just want to be friends, Quinn?"

The question made her freeze. "I— Do you?"

"Well, _no_, but I could." Rachel shrugged when Quinn shot her a glare. "We are together in this, Quinn. But are you sure you want to keep meeting like this? And Santana knows now, so she'll probably annoy the hell out of us and make stupid little jokes about it all the time." God, she was already exhausted just thinking about it.

Quinn huffed. "I can deal with Santana." As long as it was just Santana, she could do it. "We just need to be more careful. And that means no more sex in school for a while." Rachel tried really hard not to pout, she really did, but apparently it didn't work because the blonde serious expression vanished, replaced by an amused smile. "We'll just do it somewhere else, dork."

"That's okay, I guess," Rachel mumbled. "We can act like friends, though, right?"

"Sure."

Well, that wasn't so bad. She still felt like she just agreed to be Quinn Fabray's dirty little secret and she probably _did_, but she also got the chance to get closer to the girl that was such an enigma to her.

"Are you really okay with this?" The blonde asked.

No, not really, but— "Yes," she answered anyway.

Santana's words echoed inside her head for a moment.

It was a dangerous game they were playing and the rules were pretty clear to both of them. To protect her heart was rule number one and, in that moment, just before Quinn sealed their agreement with a simple kiss, she promised herself she would not let Quinn Fabray break it.

xxx

**It'll move faster from here, I promise. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **Like I said last chapter, things are moving faster now. Well, thank you guys so much for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. It's so nice to see that people actually like what I write. So, thank you! I hope you enjoy this one.

xxx

Rachel was walking down the hallway toward Brittany's first class with the bubbly blonde dancer by her side because Quinn and Santana had disappeared inside Sue Sylvester's office after practice and the Latina threatened her via text into making sure Brittany didn't get lost. Not that she needed to do such a thing — Rachel liked to spend time with the taller girl, her innocence and weird sense of humor were refreshing.

They were almost there when two figures suddenly stepped in front of them. Brittany gracefully sidestepped them, adding a simple twirl just for the fun of it, but Rachel wasn't so fast. Not gracefully at all, she groaned when her body collided with someone and fell back on her butt, letting go of Brittany's books that she was caring for her.

Blushing, she quickly stood up and tried to ignore the snickering around her. It'd been quite some time since she heard people laughing at her like that. Before she could get over her embarrassment, though, a microphone appeared from nowhere and she had to take a step back so it wouldn't hit her face.

"I have a few questions," Jacob said with his trademark creepy smile. Behind him, one of the guys from the AV club was holding a small camera up and Brittany was frowning, not sure of what was going on.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed the microphone away from her face. "Leave me alone, Jacob." She tried to ignore him and some of the people that were still laughing as she bent down to retrieve Brittany's books from the floor.

Instead of going away like she hoped he would, Jacob just turned around to face the camera. "Well, it's been a month since Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio and HBIC of McKinley High, made Rachel Berry, also know as Dick-Chick, Manhands and RuPaul, off-limits inside these halls. But what all of us still want to know is how that happened." He turned back around and grinned. "Rachel, tell us. What's the secret to tame Quinn Fabray?"

"Go away," she mumbled as she tried to keep herself from hitting him with Brittany's Math book.

"What did you do? Did you blackmail her?"

"What— No!" She huffed and shook her head. "I don't have time for this."

The diva shoved him out of the way and grabbed one of Brittany's hands with her free one. Brittany was still frowning, but she didn't question her.

"Brittany!" Jacob called as he followed them. The AV nerd wasn't very far behind. "What can you tell us about the Fabray/Berry scandal?"

Scoffing, Rachel was seriously about to hit him — forget the books, Rachel would shut him up with her bare hands! — because how _dare _him bring Brittany into this, but she was surprised when the dancer pulled her back by her hand. She was even more surprised when the cheerleader stepped in front of her to shield her from the camera and Jacob's triumphant smile.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

His smile died immediately. "Uh... what?"

"And what's wrong with your face?" she continued. "You're so weird."

"That's— Tell us about Santana," he tried. "She was seen walking with Rachel Berry a few times this last month. What's going on? Is she planing on breaking Fabray's new rule or is Berry also blackmailing her?"

Rachel huffed in indignation behind the taller girl.

But Brittany was having none of it, apparently. "Did you know giraffes can speak?" she asked with a serious expression. When the boy gave her a WTF face, she nodded. "They can. Whales can, too, but they are really shy, so they act like they can't."

"... Interesting. About Santana, though—."

"No, wait! Seriously, what's _wrong_ with your hair?"

Exasperated, Jacob threw his hands up and walked away, his friend following after him with an amused smile.

Brittany giggled when Rachel hugged her with her free arm from behind after both boys disappeared around the corner.

"You are so awesome, Brittany," the smaller girl said. "My hero."

"He was annoying." She turned around to face the other girl, who had one of her famous toothy grins on. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

It never failed to amaze Rachel how easily Brittany fooled everyone around her. Yes, she was innocent and looked harmless, but she was also a fucking _genius_. The stupid act made people underestimate her and, differently from Quinn and Santana, she could manipulate others without them even knowing. She was brilliant, really.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel shrugged. "My ego is the only one bruised, don't worry."

Chuckling, she linked their arms and dragged the smaller girl toward her first class. The bell was about to ring and Rachel still had to get to her own class; she didn't want the girl to be late. They stopped by the open door of the classroom and Rachel offered her her book back with a charming smile and thanked her again.

Before she could go, though, Brittany leaned in and pecked her right cheek quickly.

"I'll see you later, Rachel."

She entered the room, leaving a furiously blushing Rachel behind, and only allowed herself to smirk when she sat down on her usual seat.

xxx

She found beautiful hazel eyes watching her when she closed her locker after lunch. Quinn did that a lot, just watching her move around from afar. Like they agreed, their relationship inside school was merely friendly and they would talk sometimes in between classes, but it didn't happen all the time.

It didn't take long for the diva to notice how uncomfortable Quinn acted when there were people around them and she tried not to let that bother her. Quinn was trying, she knew she was, but the way she would look over her shoulder every other minute to see if someone was looking at them did upset her a little. Because of that, she tried not to interact much with the cheerleader in front of others. They traded small smiles and texts during the day and Quinn would spend the lunch with her in the auditorium sometimes, but that was all they did in school.

Okay, that wasn't really _all _they did. Even though they promised they wouldn't do it at school anymore, sometimes they just couldn't help themselves. Rachel totally blamed it on Quinn; That cheerleader had _no _self-control.

So, _maybe _her skirts were getting shorter and her shirts were getting tighter. If you asked Rachel, she would tell you that was completely accidental. And the fact that it was mid November wasn't really important. What was _really _important was Quinn's face when she saw her every morning and how the blonde would drag her into some janitor closet and they would end up fucking against a wall.

Outside school, though, things were looking up. Whenever Rachel had a free afternoon, they would go to the Fabray mansion to hang out for a few hours. After Santana's speech, the diva thought it wasn't very smart of them to spend so much time somewhere the blonde's parents could easily find them, but Quinn insisted it was fine. Three times a week, her mother would go out for some club meeting or to have a few drinks with her friends and her father basically only left his office when he had to. Rachel would be long gone when they came back home.

When they were alone, they would watch movies together and cook and just talk sometimes. Quinn even taught the brunette how to use her coffee machine — it took more time than it should, but the blonde was charmed by the concentrated look Rachel had on as she explained what each button was for.

Away from school, Quinn talked a _lot_. Like, she never shut up. Rachel would joke about it and the other girl would roll her eyes and pretend to be annoyed for a minute or two, but then she would open her mouth again and _talk_. Just listening to her, the diva learned a lot about the girl hidden behind the cold mask.

Apparently, Quinn was addicted to peanut and she always slept on the left side of the bed. When she was five, her sister convinced her to jump from a three and she ended up with one arm and one leg broken. Her mother made Frannie feed and bathe her for a month because of that. Her favorite color was yellow and she had a thing for sun dresses, even though she really loved Winter and she couldn't use them without freezing. She was also crazy about cats, but her father was allergic. When she had her own place, she planned on adopting at least three of them.

And, of course, sex was _awesome_. Rachel still couldn't believe sometimes that only one month before, the only person that had ever touched her like that was herself. She slowly learned all the places that drove the other girl crazy and how to read her moods, giving her what she wanted. Quinn was also determined to have sex against every surface of the house; they did it on the couch, over the coffee table, against the front door, against the _back _door_, _the dinner table, the counter top, the fucking _floor... _Everywhere, really. Even the laundry room, something that still amused the diva.

It felt like two completely different worlds.

So that's why she was a little bit shocked when Quinn pushed herself away from her locker and confidently walked toward her.

"Hey, Rachel."

She hesitated only for a second. "Hi."

Quinn pretended not to notice. "So, Brittany told me about the JewFro incident this morning and I'm thinking about asking Santana to take care of him," she told her casually.

"She will kill him," the diva commented.

"Yes, that's the idea." Quinn smirked.

"It wasn't so bad." They started to walk toward one of their few shared classes, AP English. "Brittany was there to save me. And, you know, I think it's natural that they are curious about us. Even though it's been a month." You were my tormentor for years, she added mentally. The way Quinn's smile fell for a second told her she did the same thing.

The classroom was mostly empty. Rachel went to sit on her usual desk, but Quinn surprised her again by gently grabbing her wrist and guiding her to the back. The only other three students there were sleeping or reading, so none of them paid attention to them. She waited for the blonde to sit down before choosing the desk next to hers.

"Can you believe it's been a month already?" Quinn suddenly asked. "It feels like just yesterday I was still dating Finn and hating everybody."

Rachel nodded. "I know what you're talking about."

"It's crazy, right?" Quinn smiled. "Dork."

"I'm sorry, but weren't you the one that made me watch the The Lord of the Rings' trilogy with you two times already?"

Quinn shook her head, still smiling. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Rachel, stop lying."

The diva's loud laugh woke up the dude that was sleeping and he glared at her from the other side of the room. Smiling sheepishly, she turned around to see Quinn trying to hold her own laughter in.

The bell rang and the other students started to slowly show up. Santana was the last one to enter the classroom, as expected, and a smirk took over her face when she spotted the little diva and the cheerleader sitting together.

"Well, would you look at that." She made her way toward them and plopped down on the desk on the diva's other side. "Q, Hobs."

"Hello, Santana," Rachel greeted with a small smile, but an honest one.

She liked to consider the Latina one of her friends, even though the girl laughed at her face the one time she said it in front of her. Just like she predicted, the brunette cheerleader used every chance she got to make stupid jokes and innuendos about their situation, ignoring Quinn's glares and Rachel's pouts. She even caught them _again _two other times — Rachel suspected she did that on purpose just so she could annoy them and because she had _nothing _better to do — and would only shut up after Quinn made her run twenty extra laps during practice.

But she kept her word and didn't tell anyone about them, not even Brittany. Not that she needed to tell Brittany anything; Rachel suspected the blonde girl already knew about them, even though she didn't say anything. Again, Brittany is a genius. The only thing Santana did was, well, be herself and make crude comments every time she got the chance.

"What are you bitches up to?" she asked. "Scheduling another visit to the janitor closet?" The Latina winked at the blushing diva, making Quinn huff beside her. "Wanky."

Rachel looked around them and relaxed a bit when she noticed that there wasn't anyone near them. Usually, it was only Quinn and Santana that sat there and other people tended to keep their distance from the scary cheerleaders.

"Like you are one to talk, S," Quinn sneered back.

Santana just shrugged. "Have you seen my girlfriend? She's fucking gorgeous. At least I don't pretend to be a prude, blondie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you weren't looking so holy when I found Hobs over here fucking you from behind last week," she calmly said and smiled in triumph when Quinn's eyes widened. Her eyes went to the diva, who was watching her carefully. "How is 'Big Berry', by the way?" She patted the girl's crotch, making her gasp and slap her hand away.

Satisfied with how uncomfortable the girls looked, she turned her face back toward the front of the class.

xxx

Quinn would never admit it to anyone, but she really liked Glee club. Not just because of the way it made Rachel smile or because it was the perfect opportunity to listen to the girl singing, she really enjoyed the hour they spent dancing and singing like idiots.

As expected, there were a lot of fights with Santana starting ninety percent of them just for the fun of it. Mr. Schuester learned how to deal with them pretty quickly, though. Rachel took over the female lead spot easily — Mercedes was not happy at all about that and she made sure everyone knew about it, numerous times — and, to everyone's surprise and Mr. Schue contentment, Puck became their male lead.

The boy was strangely quiet during the meetings; he was always on time and would sing with Rachel without complaining. It was... odd. Quinn was keeping an eye on him — and so was Santana, secretly.

"We should start thinking about our set list, Mr. Schue," Kurt said. "Sectionals is in a few weeks and all we've been doing is lame assignments."

Before Mr. Schue could protest, Rachel raised her hand. "I agree with Kurt."

"And I agree with Rachel," Brittany said with a wink, making Rachel grin and Quinn and Santana frown.

"Why, thank you, Brittany!"

"Guys, come on," Mr. Schue called. "We still have time. And, Kurt, my assignments are not lame. They give you guys the opportunity to express yourselves through music."

One of the baby Cheerios scoffed lowly. "They kinda are lame, though."

Sighing, the teacher chose to ignore the comment and turned around to write their next — lame — assignment on the white board when he noticed someone outside the door.

"Hmmm, hi!" He gave the boy one of his big-but-also-kinda-creepy smiles. "Can I help you?"

The room went silent when Finn Hudson entered. "Is this Glee club?"

"Yes, it is. Come in!"

From her seat on the last row of chairs, Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously as her ex-boyfriend looked around the choir room. Beside her, Santana had a similar look on her face and Brittany stopped bouncing on her seat, paying attention to what was going on.

"What can we do for you, Finn?" Mr. Schue continued when the boy did nothing but awkwardly stare at the members of the club.

"Uh— I'd like to join."

Santana was the first one to react. "No way, Finnderella!"

"Do you even know what Glee club is?" Mercedes asked not long after, eying the football player warily.

Quinn was definitely not happy about it, but she chose to stay silent. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her, so she looked away from Finn for a second and offered her a small smile. It was the best she could do.

"Guys, come on." Mr. Schue shook his head. "That's not how we do things here. If Finn wants to join, then he can. Santana, stop glaring. You'll have to audition, though, Finn. It's that okay with you?"

The boy frowned. "Like... sing?"

"It's a _Glee club_, idiot," Santana sneered. "What the hell do you think?"

"Santana!"

"_What?_ It's not my fault Finnesa over there is brain damaged," the Latina said with a shrug.

The same baby Cheerio nodded. "It was kinda stupid, though."

"Dude, just sing something already," Puck said.

Nodding, the boy walked toward the jazz band and whispered something before going back to the middle of the choir room. He cleared his throat and waited for the band to start. _Can't Fight this Feeling _started playing not long after.

Rachel's eyebrows went up when the tall boy started to sing. He wasn't... bad. Not as good as Puck, but he definitely wasn't bad. But then he tried to dance a little and things got really awkward because, seriously, just _no_.

"Please, stop," Santana whined from the back.

"That's weird," Brittany commented and the baby Cheerios nodded in agreement.

When it was over, Finn was panting a little and his face was red. There were some hesitant claps and Mr. Schue jumped from his seat with his creepy smile on full force.

"That was wonderful, Finn!"

Santana scoffed. "Tell me you are joking, Schue!"

"Santana, stop it." The teacher shot her a warning glance. Turning back to the flustered boy, he patted his large shoulder. "Welcome to Glee club! Please, sit down so we can start today's lesson." He went back to the white board. "You're next assignment, guys, is 'friendship'..."

The baby Cheerio rolled her eye. "_Lame_."

When the meeting was over, Mr. Schue was the first out of the door and the football players were not far behind. Rachel was still packing her things when Finn passed beside her. Her eyes followed the boy up the risers and she tensed when he stopped in front of Quinn.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked with one of his dopey smiles that were supposed to be cute.

Santana literally growled and Brittany put one hand on her shoulder to keep her girlfriend from physically attacking the boy, her baby blue eyes flickering toward the diva for a second before focusing back on the scene in front of her.

Quinn didn't even bother to look at him. "What do you want, Hudson?"

"Can we— like, not do it _here_?" He eyed the glaring Latina fearfully.

"No." The blonde finally looked at him, her eyes as cold as always. "If you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of my friends."

He gulped. "Right... So, I know I fucked up—."

"No shit, _genius_," Santana spat.

"—and I'm sorry," he continued after shotting her an annoyed look. Quinn's bored expression didn't change one bit. "Look, I love you, Quinn. We dated for, like, years and we were happy, right? So, I was thinking... How about we give it another try, uh?"

Quinn didn't answer immediately. Instead, she stared at the boy she spent her last three years with and, not for the first time, she asked herself what the hell was wrong with her.

"No."

Finn's smile died slowly. "What?"

"No, Finn," she repeated.

"But—," he tried, but shut up when Santana jumped from her chair. Brittany grabbed the back of her uniform so she wouldn't move closer.

"She said _no_."

Pouting, he turned around and attempted to storm out. When he saw that Rachel was still in the room and had just witnessed his failure, he sneered at her. "What are you looking at, freak?" Before she could respond, though, he stomped his way out of the door and slammed it shut after him.

Santana shook her head. "What the hell did you ever see in him?" she asked the blonde beside her.

"I have no idea," Quinn answered honestly.

"Whatever." The Latina reached for one of Brittany's hands and started to drag the dancer away. Before she could go, though, she stopped beside the silent diva and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "At least you have a big dick, Hobs." She smirked. "Later, losers!"

"Bye, guys!" Brittany called with an excited wave before they disappeared.

Finally alone, Quinn let her shoulders fall and sat back down. It wasn't long before she felt soft hands on her hair and she opened her eyes to find Rachel there.

"Are you okay?" the diva asked softly.

Quinn nodded. She didn't want to think about Finn; she was so over _that_. "I'm fine. Are you coming over today?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled. "You know what? We can even watch The Lord of the Rings again if you want. I promise I won't tell anyone Quinn Fabray is actually kind of a nerd."

That made the blonde smile back. She playfully slapped the girl's arm.

"Shut up, dork."

xxx

They were going to watch The Lord of the Rings. Seriously, they _were_. But Rachel insisted they made some popcorn first because she was hungry. After some flirting that was supposed to be innocent and a few touches here and there, the popcorn never made its way into the microwave. So, instead of watching movies like they planned, they ended up making out against the kitchen's counter top _again_. Not that Rachel was complaining or anything.

Quinn's hands disappeared inside her sweater and one of Rachel's was toying with the zipper of her skirt. A gasp escaped her when the blonde's nails scratched down her abs before going up again and squeezing her breasts roughly. Soft lips left hers and she tried to catch her breath for a second. They kissed their way toward her ear.

"You know how I want it, dork," she panted before sucking the brunette's earlobe.

With a grunt, she let go of the zipper and went for the girl's spankies instead. Yeah, she knew _exactly_ how Quinn wanted it. She pushed it down her legs, taking her underwear with it, and Quinn happily kicked them away. The blonde's eyes were glued to her crotch, looking for the budge she felt before pressed against her thigh.

"How can you use all these short skirts and not show anything?" she asked.

Rachel smirked as she grabbed her waist and pecked her lips before turning her around.

"I practiced a lot." She pushed her small compression shorts down only enough to be able to pull herself out. In front of her, Quinn planted both hands on the counter top and leaned forward, the strips of her skirt parted to reveal her ass. "Fuck," she whispered, her hand caressing the soft skin before squeezing it. "I love your ass."

It should've sounded dirty, but the way Rachel was touching her so tenderly and the sweet kiss she planted on her right shoulder after she said it made it sound completely different. She didn't dare say anything back because she wasn't sure of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it. It was moments like this that almost made her slip before.

That was something Rachel did and Quinn loved and hated it at the same time. It broke her heart a little because the diva was always telling her how beautiful she was. Damn it, even the way she _looked _at her made her feel beautiful. And she felt like the biggest asshole when she didn't say anything back — like how much she loved her long, messy hair, or that her nose was the cutest thing ever, or the way that fucking toothy smile made her knees go weak. Rachel deserved to hear those things, but Quinn just couldn't say them. If she did, she would have to face a few facts that she just wasn't ready to face yet.

So, instead of talking, she pushed herself against the hand that was still caressing her and let Rachel do whatever she wanted. She felt the girl's mouth go back to her right shoulder to bite her lightly over the uniform top before going to her neck, leaving kisses and licks everywhere. Her hand left her ass and went back to her waist, and Quinn moaned lowly when she felt Rachel positioning herself before entering her in one swift thrust.

She let her body fall forward until she was resting on her elbows. Rachel was moving fast already and Quinn could feel her _everywhere_, hitting her deliciously hard. Small hands were running over her sides and down her back and Rachel's lips were sucking on her neck, the only sounds filling the kitchen were Quinn's little helpless whimpers and the slapping of skin against skin as Rachel quickened her pace.

"Oh, God, _yes_," Quinn moaned after Rachel gave one particularly hard thrust.

Behind her, Rachel was having a hard time holding herself back. Since their first time, pleasing Quinn was always her first priority. But it was so fucking hard to not just let herself go sometimes. Desperate, she ran one of her hands down the blonde's body and groaned when her fingers met wetness, her hips speeding up unconsciously. Quinn's body stiffened when she started to circle her clit quickly.

"Oh, my— Quinn, _fuck!_" The brunette sobbed and held on for dear life when Quinn's walls clenched around her _hard_, trapping her inside. A high pitched moan escaped her while she exploded inside the other girl, her body shaking hard as the intensity of her orgasm brought tears to her eyes.

Feeling Rachel coming inside her was one of Quinn's favorite moments. It was so intimate and _hot_ to feel her filling her up and that, with the girl's fingers still playing with her clit, made her fall over the edge. She let her head fall forward and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

It was couple of minutes later that she calmed down. Rachel was hugging her from behind with only one arm and was softly stroking the inside of her right thigh with her free hand. Her head was resting on her back as she waited for her heart beat to slow down.

"Dork?" Quinn cleared her throat to get rid of the huskiness.

Rachel hummed and finally let her go. She held her waist to keep her still as she slipped out of her, squeezing it lightly when she felt Quinn tremble under her touch. When she let her go, the blonde turned back around to face the smaller girl, smiling when her darkened hazel eyes met warm brown ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked and took a step closer.

"Yeah." Rachel gave her her toothy smile and ran her hand through her messy curls that were sticking to her sweaty skin. "That was... intense."

Quinn chuckled. "I guess you could say that." She pulled the smaller girl closer just enough to kiss her quickly before stepping away from her and walking toward their abandoned popcorn. "How about that movie now, uh?"

xxx

"What's his deal?" Santana asked to no one in particular as she eyed the tall quarterback from the other side of the choir room. The boy was sitting with the other football players, but he would glance their way every other minute.

Rachel, who decided to sit near them that day instead of her usual chair on the first row, shrugged. She was also watching Finn with narrowed eyes. "Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Maybe he just want to sing," Brittany added with her usual innocent smile. Three pairs of incredulous eyes turned to her. "What? It's possible."

"No, it isn't." Quinn refused to look at her stupid ex-boyfriend, so she was watching Kurt teach some dance moves to the baby Cheerios and an excited Mike on the side of the room. "Finn is an ass. I can't believe he actually had the nerve to ask me if we could get back together after our last little chat. I told him to stay away from me."

"He's also as dumb as a door," Santana replied. "What the hell were you expecting?"

Quinn didn't bother to answer her and they fell in silence after that. It didn't take long for Brittany to jump out of her seat and bounce her way to dance with the others, leaving the other three girls alone.

"So, Hobs..." she slowly started.

"Yes, Santana?"

The Latina smirked. "What are doing this weekend?"

It was a harmless enough question, so Rachel let herself relax a little.

"I'm working," she answered. "I'll be helping my dad in the morning and I'll go to the restaurant later."

"What about Sunday?" The Latina was determined to find something to tease the smaller girl.

Rachel answered without thinking. "Ruth is coming over."

Jackpot.

Santana's playful smirk became an evil one as the diva's eyes widened slightly. Beside them, Quinn stopped breathing for a moment as she waited for the girl to continue.

"Ruth?" the Latina said and leaned closer to the other girl. "Who's Ruth?"

"A friend."

And, really, that was exactly what Ruth was. The girl was four years younger than her and had been one of the few things that kept Rachel going since people found out about her secret. Ruth was like a little sister to her — an over-protective, short-tempered and troublemaker little sister. It was the Puckerman gene, she was sure of it.

"A friend, uh?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't lie to me, Hobs. Tell aunt Tana everything about this Ruth chick."

Rachel huffed. "Ruth is Puck's little sister, Santana."

The Latina's smirk fell. "Little Puck?"

"Yes." She chuckled at how disappointed the other girl looked.

Quinn finally relaxed after that and closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down. She is just Puck's little sister, she told herself. Nothing to worry about. Distracted, she didn't notice the Latina's dark eyes watching her carefully.

Her disappointed frown was quickly replaced by her famous smirk again.

Maybe she could still have some fun, after all.

xxx

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **I know I say this all the time, but you guys are fucking awesome. I hope you enjoy this one. Like I said before, I have a good idea of where I'm taking this story, but every suggestion is very much appreciated. Go read now, people! ;)

xxx

Santana entered the locker room unusually perky that morning. Some of the girls eyed her suspiciously and stepped back so they wouldn't be too close to the second in command. Smirking, the Latina made her way to her locker and threw her bag inside it.

It didn't take long for Brittany to show up.

"You're in a good mood today," the dancer pointed out and smiled. Her smile died, though, when she saw the wicked glint on her girlfriend's dark eyes. "What are you planing, Santana?"

"Nothing," the Latina answered innocently.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "San..."

"I'm just having a little bit of fun," she said and looked away from the blonde's blue eyes that were searching her own. Brittany just crossed her arms and waited for her to spill the truth because she knew Santana would. Internally cursing Brittany for knowing her so well and herself for being so fucking whipped, she closed her locker and faced her triumphant girlfriend. "It's about Q and the dwarf."

"Oh." Brittany was back to excited in no time. "What about them? Are they finally going to come out? 'Cause they are not subtle at all."

Santana's eyes widened slightly and she looked around them to see if any of the other girls was listening to their conversation.

"Brittany, they are not dating," she slowly told her girlfriend, who frowned. "And you can't say things like that around people because Quinn will get in so much trouble."

"But they are together." The dancer was so sure of it. She saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. It was _so _obvious it wasn't even funny.

Nodding, the Latina grabbed the girl's hand and gently pulled her away from the other girls. "Kind of," she said with a smirk. "They are fucking, but they're _not_ dating. Q likes to play with Hobs' little friend when she's not busy."

The blonde dancer frowned. "But they are not dating?"

"Nope. You know Q and her crappy parents," Santana explained. Brittany nodded because she knew Quinn's family situation. "And her image, too," she added. "She won't date the dwarf. Not in public, at least."

Her frown deepened as she processed what was really going on with Quinn and Rachel. She liked the tiny brunette — Rachel was nice and sweet and never judged her for the way she talked or acted. And Quinn was one of her closest friends. They made a cute couple. Odd, but cute. But what they were doing just didn't seem... right.

"And Rachel is okay with it?" Everything about Rachel screamed hopeless romantic. She found it hard to believe that the girl would settle for only a physical relationship.

Santana shrugged. "She says she is, Britts."

"She can't be," Brittany insisted. "I can't really blame her for accepting, but I don't think she is okay with it. It just sounds... bad."

She didn't think Quinn was okay with it, either. Quinn was very proud of everything she did, even her mistakes. It was something Brittany admired a lot about her friend. She wasn't impulsive and would hardly let her emotions control her acts, thinking about every detail and possible consequence before making a move.

But not when Rachel Berry was involved, apparently.

"And _that_ bring us back to my plan," Santana said as she looked around the locker room. The girls were ignoring them now, too sleepy to care. Sue's crazy practice hours were a bitch and she would normally be screaming obscenities at everyone close enough to hear her until Quinn showed up with her coffee. "I'm an evil genius, babe." She grinned proudly. "And I know exactly how to push Quinn's buttons."

Brittany hesitated for a moment because the Latina had that evil glint back on her eyes. "What are you going to do? Are you sure this is going to help them?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But it's going to be _so_ fucking funny to watch Q freak out."

"Santana..."

"What?" the Latina exclaimed. "It can help them, too. Maybe..."

It was almost six and Quinn would be there in a few minutes, so she had to act quickly. Do what she wanted to do with the HBIC near was _not _a good idea. Beside her, Brittany sighed and gave her expectant girlfriend one last warning look.

"This better not hurt them, San."

That was all Santana needed. Smirking, the Latina pecked her girl on the cheek and turned around to face the rest of the squad. She took a minute to think about the best way to do it. When her eyes fell on Jessica, another senior, putting her dark hair in a high ponytail not far from her, she knew how she it was going to happen.

"Hey, Jess," she called with a fake smile. Jessica's green eyes met hers and the girl frowned in confusion. Santana usually didn't speak to her if she wasn't complaining about something she did wrong or barking orders. Some of the girls near turned to see what was going on, curious.

"Hi," she hesitantly greeted back.

"You're dating Mark, right?" Santana shook her head sadly after the other brunette agreed. "He is nice, I guess." She leaned closer to the other girl, evil smirk back in place. "How is he doing with his early arrival problem, by the way?"

Jessica's cheeks flamed red when the other girl's started to giggle around them. "What? He doesn't have—," she tried to say, but Santana cut her off.

"Oh, he does." She nodded. "It's very frustrating, I know. But you're not the only one who has to deal with boyfriends that suck in bed. I mean, Quinn dealt with Hudson for years." Her eyes traveled around and a few girls looked away. "Some of you would know, wouldn't you?"

"What do you want, Santana?" Jessica asked abruptly, bringing the Latina's attention back to her.

Santana's eyebrows went up. "Nothing important," she said slowly. "It's just that you and your friends are so proud because your boyfriend is on the football team and, really, that's so stupid. I mean, look at me. My girlfriend is fucking hot and talented." She winked at Brittany, who smiled back. "And she is _amazing _in bed. Now, look at _you_. You have a boyfriend with a small dick that can't last three minutes, but you're still with him just because he wears a letterman jacket."

She let Jessica go because she felt like she'd tortured her enough. The whole squad was looking at her now and Santana was ready to strike.

"It makes me so sad that you are settling for so little. We are Cheerios, girls. We are the top dogs and we own this shit." She shrugged. "My opinion? I think we deserve some fun after all the hard work we have to do to keep our spot. Some _good _fun," she added and eyed Jessica again, who was still blushing beside her. "Veronica," she called suddenly another senior, making the girl jump. "When was the last time you had a good fuck?"

Veronica's eyes widened comically. "A-Are you _serious_?"

"Come on, we're all friends here." Santana chuckled. "Don't be shy."

The other girls were watching her and some even nodded, waiting for her answer.

"Puck," Veronica finally admitted.

Santana nodded. "He's good." Her dark eyes sparkled with mirth. "Look, girls, I'm going to tell you something and this stays between us. Got it?" They all nodded obediently. And, just like that, she knew whatever she said to them would definitely _not_ stay just between them. "Do you really wanna know someone good? And I mean _good_."

To her surprise, it was Jessica who asked first. "Who?"

"Rachel Berry."

It was completely silent after that. From the other side of the locker room, Brittany's eyes narrowed when she finally understood what her girlfriend was doing. That was not good.

"_Berry?_" one shocked Cheerio squeaked. "_RuPaul_ Berry? Rachel with-a-penis Berry?

"The one and only." Santana smirked, satisfied with the reaction she got.

"How would you know?" another one asked, skeptical. "Have you slept with her?"

The Latina shook her head. "Nope. But I know someone who did," she added quickly. Some girls were still frowning, but she could tell they were curious about what she just said. And that was exactly what Santana wanted — make them curious enough to do what she wanted them to do. "And she told me the dwarf is a freak in bed." No pun intended, she added to herself. "And I saw what Berry is hiding under those skirts. Let me tell you, girls, biggest _berries _I've ever seen."

Immediately, the girls started to whisper and move around.

"Fabray made her off-limits, right?" she continued and tried not to let her evil smirk escape again. "So, how bad could it be to go after some real fun? You should think about it," Santana added with a wink to Jessica before she turned around to go back to her girlfriend. Her job was done.

Brittany shook her head and sighed.

That was not good at all.

xxx

"_No good dead will I do again_," Rachel sang to herself as she walked down the hallway toward her next period. People hardly looked at her now and she welcomed the lack of attention; after years of waiting constantly for someone to push her or trip her or throw a slushie at her face, it felt good to just _walk_.

She was almost there when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Very slowly, she stopped walking and turned around, expecting to find now familiar hazel eyes watching her. She tensed when she found a small group of Cheerios eying her not very far.

The four girls started to giggle when they saw her looking their way.

Frowning, she looked down at herself, but there was nothing out of place. She was sure her hair was a mess, but, well, it was _always _a mess. Still, the cheerleaders giggled again and whispered to themselves while looking at her and Rachel just didn't know what was wrong.

What the hell was going on?

She decided to let it go and forget about it. With her books pressed against her chest, she chanced one last look over her shoulder and, yep, they were still laughing and looking at her. Rachel huffed and shook her head.

Cheerleaders were _weird_.

But it happened again just after lunch.

Rachel had completely forgotten about the incident already and was calmly grabbing the books she'd need for her next class when another small group of cheerleaders walked by. Red, white and black caught her eyes and made her stop.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and, sure enough, the girls were just standing there, looking at her and fucking _giggling _again. What was wrong with these girls today? But it was when one of them winked at her and shyly waved that Rachel knew something very wrong was going on.

"Hi, Rachel," the other one called.

"Uh— hi?" The diva felt like punching herself after that one and blushed when the girls giggled again. Well, at least now they had a reason to laugh. "Hi," she repeated more firmly. "Can I— Hmmm, can I help you with anything?"

The Cheerio, a tall blonde with nice blue eyes and freckles, nodded with a suggestive smile.

"You sure can," she said with a wink of her own.

The bell ringing made the tiny girl jump and the cheerleaders laugh again. Seriously, were they fucking hyenas or something? But none of them was saying anything hurtful and that usually was everything she got from cheerleaders in the past. They were just giggling like idiots, instead, so Rachel guessed it wasn't so bad.

"See you around, Rachel," the blonde called just before they walked away. Another one looked over her shoulder and waved. "Bye."

It was when Glee came around that she really freaked out, though. She was the first one to arrive, like always, and immediately went to sit on her usual chair on the first row. With ten minutes to spare, the diva opened a notebook and started to make a list of songs that she thought were good options for Sectionals. She wanted to be prepared for when Mr. Schue finally decided to discuss the approaching competition.

Kurt and Mercedes were next, quickly followed by Mike and Sam. Slowly, the choir room was filled with soft conversation and music after Puck grabbed a guitar and Finn started drumming. Santana and Brittany entered the room and went to sit on the last row.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brittany greeted excitedly and Rachel smiled warmly. Her smile turned into a frown, however, when the Latina patted her had like she was a fucking dog. "Hobs."

Rachel was still glaring at the other brunette when Quinn arrived. The blonde girl discreetly touched her shoulder as she passed her and the little diva felt herself relax. Her composed mask slipped for a second and hazel eyes sparkled.

"Berry," Quinn called softly.

Her toothy grin appeared immediately. "Hi, Quinn."

"Gross," Santana groaned from behind them. A loud smack made several heads turn toward the back of the room. "Ouch! Brittany, what the hell?"

"Be nice, Santana," the bubbly blonde warned her girlfriend. Quinn just chuckled when the tough Latina pouted miserably.

They were all still looking at the pouting Latina, so no one noticed the baby Cheerios entering the room. Rachel was trying really hard not to laugh at the brunette's face because she just knew Santana would kick her ass for it, but her barely contained smile disappeared when the two girls plopped down on the chairs on either sides of her. They both had predatory smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Rachel," one of them said.

"Do you mind if we sit here today?" the other asked, leaning closer to the wide eyed girl.

Rachel tried to lean away from her, but that backfired because she just ended up closer to the other one.

"N-No?" _Maybe_. What did they want? Why were they doing this? Until that day, the baby Cheerios just ignored her during practice and now they were touching her arms and batting their eyelashes at her.

Seriously, what the _fuck _was going on?

She was so busy trying to escape the baby Cheerios silly hands that she didn't notice the very different looks the other four Cheerios in the room were shooting her. Nicole was looking at them like they fucking lost their minds because they were basically attacking the tiny brunette in front of everyone, Brittany had a sympathetic look because she knew Rachel must've been confused about why all of the Cheerio squad was suddenly very interested in her, Santana had a satisfied grin on her face because, fuck _yeah_, she was a evil genius and Quinn... well, if looks could kill, some of her cheerleaders would certainly be dead by now.

Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously as the one on Rachel's right ran her hand down the girl's arm and she had to take a deep breath to keep herself from jumping down the steps, grabbing that bold, stupid girl and yanking her away from Rachel. Because, damn it, she just shouldn't— she had _no_ _right_ to touch her!

"Hey, guys!"

The girls stopped their attack when Mr. Schue came in and smiled innocently at the teacher. Rachel was red and breathless and she was pretty sure one of them touched her breast more than one time.

Glee never took so long to be over.

When Mr. Schue finally said that they were free to go, Rachel jumped out of her chair as if it burned her. The baby Cheerios smiled amusedly and watched the girl put some space between them. Before they could say anything, though, they felt their smiles drop when Quinn Fabray stepped in front of them. Hazel eyes as cold as ice made them stop breathing for a moment.

"You open your mouth and you are done," the HBIC said slowly. "Get out."

The girls didn't even look at Rachel while they grabbed their things and basically ran out of the choir room. The rest of the club eyed Quinn carefully as they passed her, none of them dared to say a word to the very pissed off blonde.

"Quinn?" Rachel tentatively called after everyone left.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde suddenly spat, startling the other girl. "Why were they all over you?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

But that was not the answer Quinn was looking for. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was about to be sick because someone just touched and flirted with the other girl — _in front of her_. It didn't matter that the girls didn't know that Rachel was involved with her or that she had no claim over her. Quinn was angry and she wanted a fucking answer.

"Have you been flirting with my Cheerios?" she pressed.

"_What?_" Rachel squeaked. "Why would I do that?"

Why _wouldn't_ she?

Quinn faced away from Rachel and closed her eyes tightly. She was acting irrationally and she knew it, but she just witnessed two of her own cheerleaders groping the girl she'd been sleeping with for the last month and— fuck! Something inside her chest was burning and she wanted to scream or slap someone.

And Rachel was just... _there_.

"Are you really going after my Cheerios now?" she continued. There was no warmth in her tone and Rachel sadly realized the girl standing in front of her was not the same girl that watched movies and kissed her when they were alone. After a month, she was finally facing the HBIC again.

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, please..."

"Did you like it?" Quinn glared at the other girl. "Did you like the way they were all over you, touching you? Is that what you want, _Berry_?"

"Quinn..."

"Are you _that_ desperate for attention—."

"Stop!"

The angry blonde shut her mouth and frowned. Her eyes finally focused on the girl in front of her and she expected her to be angry, too. Affronted. But she did not expect to see hurt in those big, brown eyes that grew so familiar to her in the last month.

"I will not stay here and listen to your stupid accusations, Quinn Fabray." Rachel hastily grabbed her bag and notebook from her chair.

"Rachel," she called and took a step closer, but the diva raised one hand to keep her from coming closer.

"You need to calm down, Quinn." She sighed and started to walk toward the door. "I'll talk to you later." And then she left the blonde alone inside the empty room. Quinn waited for it, but she didn't look back.

xxx

They never did talk that day. Quinn sent Rachel a few texts and hoped for an answer, but none came and the blonde gave up after a few hours. Instead, she decided to go after the girl the next day and that was the first thing she did after Cheerio morning practice was over.

Her blood was boiling again with anger because she heard not just a few, but basically the _whole fucking squad _talking about Rachel during practice. The baby Cheerios were smart enough not to open their mouth after Quinn's reaction the day prior and made sure to stay out of the Head Cheerio's way, but the other girls didn't have the same problem. They talked and laughed and one of the seniors even said Rachel's clumsiness was kinda cute. Not that it wasn't, but how the hell did she even know Rachel was clumsy?

She spotted Rachel down the hall and pushed her anger aside because she would not let the same thing that happened in the choir room happen again.

"Rachel, wait up!" she called and let out a relieved breath when the little brunette stopped walking and patiently waited for her. She even offered her a polite smile, but it wasn't her famous toothy grin that made the blonde's heart jump. Quinn had no idea that such a small thing could hurt like that. "Hi."

"Hey, Quinn." She started to walk again and the blonde quickly followed her. "How are you this morning?"

Quinn sighed. "Calmer."

Hesitant brown eyes met hers for a moment before Rachel smile again, just a bit bigger.

"That's good."

With a quick look around them, she noticed that the hallway was almost empty because it was pretty early still. So, without hesitating, she grabbed one of Rachel's smaller hands and gently pulled her toward an empty classroom that would give them enough privacy.

As soon as the door was closed, the blonde turned around and smashed their lips together, sighing in contentment when the other girl's free hand went to the back of her neck. The idea of competition and that some other girl could do the same thing she was doing in that moment woke something in her. Something primal, wild and very, _very _possessive.

"Q-Quinn, we need to talk," Rachel said and gasped the blonde's hand disappeared under her skirt. That was not how she'd imagined her morning would go and Quinn caught her completely off guard.

"Later," Quinn groaned against her neck, where she was licking and nipping the soft skin. "I need to fuck you first."

So Rachel just let her do what she wanted because when Quinn Fabray says she wants to fuck you, you just let her fuck you. That's, like, a law or something. Rachel was still pissed about the way the beautiful girl acted the day prior and Quinn would definitely hear a very long rant about how not okay it was for her to talk to her like that, but that could wait a few more minutes. There was something on her eyes that told her Quinn needed that physical connection in that moment.

They ended up against the wall beside the door. Quinn closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep herself quiet while Rachel entered her. She brought one of her legs up and gasped when Rachel went deeper inside her. Pressed against her, Rachel was breathing heavily and letting out soft whimpers that made goosebumps brake out across her heated skin.

It was careless and angry and rough, but it felt _so_ good. The way Rachel was pressing her whole body against that wall, the small marks her nails were leaving on her thigh and the perfect mix of pleasure and pain every time the smaller girl thrust her hips up, short and hard. The 'no sex in school' rule was definitely an empty one because they kept breaking it every single week the last month, but they'd never been that reckless before — doing it inside of a classroom with the door unlocked, right before class started, when anyone could just walk in.

And Quinn almost wished someone would. Actually, she wanted her whole squad to just burst inside the room so they could see exactly what they were doing, who Rachel had pressed against that fucking wall while she fucked the hell out of her. That would be a complete disaster, but Quinn didn't give a fuck about it in that moment.

Her orgasm hit her hard and she felt her knee giving in. Rachel's other hand grabbed her other thigh and she pressed the trembling blonde harder against the wall to keep her up. Quinn helplessly whimpered as wave after wave rolled through her and Rachel just held her, brown eyes watching her coming apart attentively.

When she finally came down from her high, the blonde pushed the girl away with shaky hands and let her body fall when she was free. On her knees, she didn't waste any time before wrapping her lips around the tip of Rachel's cock, groaning lowly when she tasted the girl's salty precome and herself. She smirked around her when Rachel had to put one hand on the wall behind the blonde for support.

"_Quinn_," the diva whispered and that was the only warning she got before Rachel exploded inside her mouth. Small fingers tangled in her hair, disheveling her high ponytail, and Quinn savored the power that filled her every time she made the other girl lose control while she caressed the back of her strong thighs with her hands.

Rachel sighed when Quinn let her go and took a step back, using the wall to push herself away from the gorgeous girl that was still on her knees in front of her, smirking in satisfaction.

"That was amazing," the blonde purred before getting back on her feet while the other girl made herself look presentable again. She accepted her spankies when Rachel offered it back.

"And crazy," Rachel added with a small frown. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she could finally think straight again. It was usually Quinn the one that freaked out after they did it because of the possibility of getting caught, but the blonde seemed too satisfied with herself to care. "We're playing with fire, Quinn."

Quinn's smile disappeared slowly when she spot the girl's unamused expression.

"Are you... mad?"

"No," Rachel answered honestly. She just had mind-blowing sex with the hottest girl she knew against a fucking wall — who the hell would be mad about _that_? But she wasn't very happy, either. "I was mad," she admitted, "and I don't think angry sex is the answer for our problems right now."

"But it was hot," Quinn teased.

After a few seconds, Rachel nodded her head in agreement and blushed a little.

"I'm not sorry for jumping you like that." The cheerleader walked toward the closest desk and sat down. She sighed when the smaller girl didn't come closer. "You said we'd talk later, but you didn't answer my texts yesterday," she tried instead.

Rachel finally relented and went to sit next to her. "I had dance class and my phone died."

"And you couldn't have answered when you got home?"

"I just thought it would be better if talked today, Quinn." Her frown deepened when the blonde avoided her eyes. "I wanted to have this conversation personally."

Hesitant hazel eyes met hers again for a second. "It's just— I don't like it when you're mad at me," she quietly told her. Quinn forced herself not to look away again because she needed to do this. That was one of the most difficult changes she was trying to make. Until that day, she'd always seen vulnerability as a weakness.

A small smile tugged on the diva's lips because, yeah, _that_ was the girl she met in the locker room a month ago, not the cold hearted bitch that was yelling at her in the choir room.

"I don't like being mad at you." She could see the tension leaving the cheerleader after she said that. "But the way you talked to me was _not _okay."

"I know!" Quinn was clearly frustrated, but with herself this time. "I'm sorry, dork."

"I know you are, but you can't just scream and make accusations because you are angry, Quinn," Rachel continued. "You changed— no, you are _still _changing. And I absolutely love spending time with you. But I won't tolerate this kind of behavior. Not anymore."

Because Quinn wasn't the only one that was changing. For so many years, Rachel learned to defend herself and just deal with all the harassment, but she never really fought back. Mostly because she knew it wasn't worth it. What was the point, anyway? It was only her against the rest of the school.

But this last month of protection and freedom made her confidence grow. Rachel had always been a extremely confident person — she knew she would get out of Lima after graduation, it was just inevitable. This was a different kind of confidence, though. It was the one that made her believe she could stand for herself, that she could fight back and not just let them attack her while she just waited for it to be over.

And that would be exactly what she would do if Quinn attacked her again. She wouldn't walk away like she did the day prior — no, she would fucking fight back!

"You are not _just_ that girl, Quinn," she reminded the blonde more gently. "The girl I got to know is also sweet and funny and a complete nerd." Rachel chuckled when Quinn rolled her eyes. "I understand that the HBIC is a part of you, too. A big one. All I'm asking is that, next time, you lash out at someone who actually deserves it. I did nothing wrong and you had no right to act like that."

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded once. "I know," she repeated, "and I'm sorry." Because God knows that admitting to being wrong was just as hard as letting herself be vulnerable in front of someone else for her.

"It's okay." Rachel reached out and gently squeezed her arm. "We're good now."

"Good." That wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. "But... you really didn't flirt with them? I mean, they are all talking about you."

Rachel shook her head. "I just as confused about it as you are, trust me. Two days ago, they were acting like a didn't even exist and now... they are giving me their numbers. Five of them gave me their numbers, Quinn. _Five_. I still can't believe it and I have no idea about what I'm supposed to do with them."

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously, but she didn't make the same mistake of letting her anger out. Instead, she focused on Rachel's wide eyes and cute frown. That was when she realized that the diva really had _no idea _about what she should do with the phone numbers. It was probably the first time something like that happened to her and she could tell Rachel felt lost.

"Aren't you going to call them?" she asked. The answer to that question had the potential to hurt like a freaking bitch, but she asked anyway because she needed to know Rachel's intentions.

"I— I don't think so," Rachel finally said and Quinn felt like she could breath again. "I don't know these girls, Quinn. I don't know why they are after me all of a sudden."

More relaxed, the blonde leaned closer to the wide eyed girl. "They are not going to hurt you, okay? They are a lot of things, but crazy is not one of them." No one had been stupid enough to go after the diva until that day and she doubted any of her cheerleaders planned to hurt the smaller girl. And that was exactly what made Quinn worry. Because, if they weren't after her to hurt her, then they really must be interested in her.

"I know they are not going to hurt me," Rachel assured her.

The bell rang outside the classroom and the diva sighed because she was going to be late _again_. Quinn was not a good influence on her.

"Just be careful, dork," Quinn said before getting up. She leaned closer to the other girl and quickly pecked her on the lips. The anger that was still throbbing inside of her melted away when Rachel finally gave her that stupid toothy grin that she'd been waiting for.

"I will."

Quinn allowed herself one more quick kiss because Rachel was not mad at her anymore and it was totally not her fault that the innocent kiss grew into another one that was _not_ so innocent. Chuckling, the diva pushed her away gently.

"Go away, Quinn." She grinned again when the blonde pretended to be annoyed. "I'll see you later. And, please, try not to kill anybody today."

With a teasing smirk, Quinn opened the door.

"I can't promise anything" was the last thing she said before she exited the room.

xxx

It was the same thing for the rest of the week. When Friday finally came around, Rachel had a total of _thirteen_ phone numbers. Even the baby Cheerios gave her their numbers — they made sure Quinn was nowhere around them when they did it, though.

And every time Quinn saw some girl talking to her in the hallways, they'd end up inside the janitor closet having hot, rough sex that left the diva spent. It was ridiculous the number of times they did it that week.

Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew why Quinn was acting like that. It was on the way she always made her say her name when she came and the red marks she left behind all over her body. The blonde prided herself on being in control at all times, but jealousy made her lose every bit of it in a matter of seconds. Calculative, cold and confident were words that people usually used to describe Quinn Fabray. Right now, the word Rachel would've used would be _possessive_.

And she also knew they weren't a couple and that Quinn had no claim on her. But it was when the blonde lost her cool that the diva knew Quinn felt something for her. They were friends, sure, but they were also lovers. And every time she glared or yelled at some girl her when she came too close, Rachel knew she really cared about them. Because she really had to care if she was feeling threatened, right?

It was kind of stupid of her to feel threatened, though. To Rachel, none of those girls had a chance against the beautiful, powerful blonde. But Rachel also liked to see Quinn squirm a little, so she was not going to be the one to tell her that.

"Hey, Berry."

Turning around, she was met with yet another girl. Tall, dark hair and blue eyes, the girl had a nice smile to go with her gentle greeting. It was a different approach; the other ones liked to be more... forward. This one kept her distance and just wait for her to answer. But what really caught the diva's attention was the lack of the usual uniform.

"Uh, hi." After all the other times, you'd think she was getting used to being approached by girls. Nope, she was still very awkward. "Can I help you?"

The girl nodded. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and some of my friends during lunch today," she said and pointed somewhere over Rachel's right shoulder. The diva quickly chanced a look behind her and saw three girls standing not far from them. Only one of them was a cheerleader.

"Hmmm, thank you for the offer..."

"Casey," she offered.

"Casey, right. Well, thank you, Casey, but I don't go to the cafeteria during lunch." Rachel gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

But Casey apparently didn't give up easily.

"Oh, that's cool. We can go somewhere—," she started to say.

"She said no."

The voice cut through the air and immediately silenced the girl. Rachel saw Casey tensing and the fearful look that crossed her pretty face when Quinn stepped out of nowhere. The HBIC had her best cold mask in place and Rachel knew that look very well; it was her don't-fuck-with-me look. Casey apparently knew that look, too, because she took a step back to put more distance between her and the frowning diva.

"Name," Quinn said.

The girl's eyes widened when the blonde came closer to her. "C-Casey. Casey Williams."

"Well, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, Williams, but then I'd be lying." She took another step closer and tried not to smirk when the girl pressed her back against the lockers. "You see, Berry over here is under my protection and I'm pretty sure you know that already. So, I'll ask you this one time and you better not lie to me: why were you after her?"

Rachel huffed beside her. "Quinn—."

"It was just lunch!" Casey exclaimed, cutting the diva off.

"Interesting..." The HBIC crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head thoughtfully. "And why did you want to have lunch with her?"

"Quinn, come one," Rachel tried again, unamused.

"We were just curious." Casey looked back toward her friends that were watching the whole scene in silence. "Jessica told us a few things about Rachel and—."

She never got to finish that sentence because Quinn was suddenly right in front of her, cold glare in place.

"What did she say?" the blonde growled. It was not about jealousy anymore; the sudden urge to protect the small girl beside her was overwhelming and something Quinn hadn't really experienced before. Rachel's hand on her back was the only thing that kept her from grabbing the frightened girl in front of her and shaking her until she gave her the fucking answer.

"I-It was nothing bad, I swear!" Casey's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her eye sockets. "The girls are saying Berry is the new thing, you know? They said she is—." A blush covered her pale cheeks. "_Well equipped_," she finished quietly.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. "They said _what_?"

But Casey didn't get the chance to repeat because Quinn had finally grabbed her by her sweater and pulled her until they were nose to nose.

"Who told them that?" Her tone was cold, low and slightly murderous.

Casey whimpered a little before finally answering.

"Santana."

And that was when everything went to hell.

Quinn let go of the girl and turned around. Still in shock, Rachel just watched the blonde girl shoving people out of her way as she marched down the hallway. Beside her, Casey was using the lockers for support.

"Holy crap," the girl mumbled under her breath. "That girl is fucking scary."

But Rachel didn't hear her. There was only one thing running through her mind in that moment.

"She is going to kill Santana."

xxx

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! It didn't even take that long, uh? Updates will probably not be so fast now, though, 'cause I just started my freshman year of college and I'm _so _lost it's not even funny. Living alone is fucking _hard_! I can't cook to save my life, seriously. How do people do this? Anyway, I hope you like this one and thank you for your reviews/favorites/alerts so far. It's amazing to see how much you like this story. Thanks, thanks, thanks! Oh, and if I don't update anymore, I probably poisoned myself trying to cook lunch or something. You've been warned ;)

xxx

There were two things Santana Lopez was really proud of. One of them was being able to call Brittany her girlfriend — she got a lot of crap in the beginning for that, but she never regretted coming out because Brittany was worth it. The bubbly girl was the only one that truly understood her and loved her; she basically danced her way into Santana's cold heart. The second thing, though, was that she was a fucking _badass._

However, she wasn't feeling very badass with a pissed off Quinn pressing her against a wall of lockers in front of the rest of the school.

She'd never seen Quinn like that before. _Sure_, she did a lot of bitchy things that made the blonde captain flip more times than she could count and, _sure_, Quinn sometimes would slap her or punch her when she was really angry and, _sure_, they would go back to their normal routine after that because it was just Santana being Santana. But Quinn was never that angry.

It was in her eyes. The HBIC was fucking _furious_.

So _maybe_ she deserved that one. Whatever... She did know Quinn would go crazy if some other girl payed attention to the hobbit because the girl was possessive as fuck and she did know things could get ugly when the blonde found out it was her job — and she would find out, Santana had no doubt about that. _Maybe_ she should've thought about what to do when the truth came out. Like having Brittany close by to prevent the HBIC of making, you know, permanent damage or something like that. 'Cause Quinn could land a few good hits, Santana would know.

And she knew she was totally fucked when Quinn came out of fucking _nowhere _and pinned her against the lockers. There was no time to push her away; she had been walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria in one second and then she was trapped and facing murderous hazel eyes in the other.

"Let's have a nice chat, Lopez," Quinn growled loud enough for the rest of the crowded hallway to hear, too.

Santana's dark eyes widened slightly. "Fuck off, Fabray!"

Struggling to free herself of Quinn's tight grip, she'd never admit that a little whimper escaped her when the girl's nails sinked into her arms. One firm shove made her stop moving, though.

"Don't make it harder." A cold, quite scary smirk appeared on the HBIC's face. If she wasn't the one on the receiving end of that one, she would be impressed. "You went a little bit too far this time, Santana."

"I don't know what you are talking about, bitch."

That comment resulted in another shove and pain, but the Latina couldn't help herself. That was her usual backup plan — deny everything, even when all of the evidence pointed to her.

"Don't play with me." Quinn's smirk was nowhere to be found now and she finally let her emotionless mask fall. "You don't mess with what is fucking _mine_!"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't messing with anything that was yours," she retorted.

And there goes her plan... Jesus, just kill her already. Why the hell couldn't she just keep her big mouth shut?

"Oh, so now you know what I'm talking about."

The pain on her back and shoulders was quickly replaced by the sharp sting on her left cheek. Everybody that was watching the scene gasped when the blonde's hand connected with Santana's face, the smack painfully loud. No one dared come closer when Quinn slapped the shocked Latina again before grabbing her by the front of her uniform and basically trowing her against the opposite wall of lockers on the other side of the corridor.

Santana fell on her knees after her body collided with the lockers and barely had time to protect her face when Quinn's fist hit her.

The second hit never came, though, because strong arms circled the infuriated blonde's waist and pulled her away from her. The Latina slowly lowered her hands from her face and watched her girlfriend struggle to keep Quinn under control.

"Let me go, Brittany," the smaller blonde basically growled, but Brittany just ignored her. "Damn it!"

The dancer let out a relieved breath when she saw Rachel trying to get to them. People didn't get out of her way, too distracted watching the scene unfolding in front of them, so the diva had to push some of them to get to middle of the commotion. Her wide eyes went from Santana to her to Quinn quickly and she didn't hesitate to go to the angry blonde.

"Quinn, stop." Ignoring all eyes on them, she put one hand on the HBIC shoulder to grab her attention. Furious hazel eyes met hers and she went still for a moment. Her hands that were trying to push the dancer away squeezed her arms once before letting her go and Quinn just stood there, breathing heavily. "Let's get out of here."

Brittany didn't let her go immediately, though, afraid Quinn would go after Santana again as soon as she was free. But the smaller blonde wasn't looking at the kneeling Latina anymore, eyes focused on the girl in front of her. She was still mad; Brittany could feel how tense her body was. Probably would punch Santana a few more times if she had the chance, but Quinn could feel all eyes on them and wanted to get out of there just as much as she wanted to go after Santana.

When Quinn squeezed her arms one more time, Brittany finally let her go and took a step back. Without looking back, the angry girl silently walked away from them, her face blank as the other students jumped out of her way.

Rachel offered her a small nod. "I'll take care of it," she whispered so only Brittany could hear her and quickly went after Quinn. Just before she disappeared in the crowd, though, she looked at Santana with a mix of confusion and anger.

"The show is over," the Latina yelled when all eyes fell on her. "Get a life, losers!"

The crowd quickly dispersed as Santana got back on her feet. Brittany just watched her girlfriend tentatively touch under her left eye and wince. Her right cheek was red — as red as her tanned skin could get — and Quinn's single punch would definitely leave a bruise. That was not the first time one of them ended up with a black eye after they fought, but it always left Brittany feeling sad and a little bit helpless after.

Jesus, why couldn't they just argue with their words and not their fists?

Sighing, she finally came closer to the bruised girl to get a better look.

"You never learn, Santana," she said and shook her head.

A small smirk pulled at the Latina's mouth. "Told you I knew exactly how to push Quinn's buttons," she teased.

"I hope the black eye was worth it." The dancer ran her fingers over the bruise gently and sighed when Santana winced again.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"A kiss." She smirked again and puffed her cheek. When her girlfriend wiggled her eyebrows, Brittany finally let a small smile escape.

"You wish..." Brittany chuckled softly when Santana pouted. "Let's go put some ice on that."

Still pouting, the Latina let her girlfriend pull her to see the school nurse.

xxx

Rachel closed the door after her and sighed. On the diva's usual front-row seat, Quinn had her arms crossed over her chest and her brow was furrowed. She figured Quinn would want some space, so she went to sit on the piano stool and just waited for the blonde girl to calm down.

When the diva didn't join her after a minute, Quinn looked up from her lap. She found Rachel watching her from the other side of the choir room.

"Come here, dork."

Rachel walked toward her and sat down on the chair beside hers.

"How's your hand?" she asked gently and reached for the blonde's hand. Her knuckles were red from the punch. It probably wasn't much, but it stood out because of her pale skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Quinn shrugged. "It's not the first time I punched someone." Certainly not the first time she punched _Santana_.

All of her residual anger melted away when the smaller girl brought her hand to her face and softly kissed her red knuckles. It was such a simple gesture, almost... innocent. Quinn felt warmth spread through her as she watched the other girl in awe and her stomach flip-flopped when Rachel smiled at her — it wasn't her usual big, toothy grin, but a gentler one. More intimate.

Instead of letting her go, Rachel laid their joined hands on her lap.

"Are you feeling better?" Rachel asked.

Quinn had to clean her suddenly dry throat before she could answer. "Yes, I'm... calmer. I kind of lost it back there, uh?"

"Kind of." The diva smirked a little. "I thought you were going to kill Santana."

At the mention of the Latina's name, Quinn tensed again and let out a huff. She still couldn't believe the brunette's fucking nerve! That was not the first time Santana did something to piss her off and probably wouldn't be the last, but bringing Rachel into it was just... low.

"Hey, stop," Rachel called and gently squeezed her hand so it wouldn't hurt her. "Look at me, Quinn."

Hazel eyes met hers without hesitation. "She deserved that, Rachel."

"Maybe she did," she said. "I'm not saying that I think what Santana did was right, because it wasn't. I'm angry, too. Well, maybe I wouldn't, you know, _punch _her..." Because Santana would definitely punch _her _back and Rachel had no doubt that the Latina would not be the one spotting a black eye after that. Rachel was good at a lot of things — fighting, unfortunately, was not one of them. "But I could give her a good Rachel Berry rant about boundaries and respect."

Rachel could see how that one would go. Santana would probably prefer someone punched her instead. Or maybe she would just end up punching Rachel to shut her up, anyway.

"That's very Rachel Berry of you," Quinn teased with an amused smile.

"Thanks."

Quinn squeezed her hand back and took a deep breath. "It's just— This week was a _mess_."

Well, if that wasn't a freaking understatement. Quinn felt on edge all week. Jealousy was not something she was used to feeling and it just took her by surprise; it was like fire, burning her from the inside and making it impossible for her to _think_. Every time she saw one of those damn cheerleaders around Rachel, she felt angry and sick and upset, all at the same time; the crazy mix of emotions was overwhelming. It was something she never experienced while dating Finn — someone she dated for _three years_ — and it caught her off guard.

When she found out _Santana _was the one responsible for all that — and, really, she should have seen that coming because the Latina was always involved somehow —, she didn't think before going after her. In that moment, Quinn felt like she could punch the other girl into a coma.

"Oh, I know. Trust me." Rachel still couldn't believe what happened.

And that was when it finally hit her how Santana's little prank really affected Rachel. The Latina basically told the whole school about something that was so... personal. From the month she got to spend with the diva, she got that her condition was something very delicate for the girl. The entire _town _knew about her, so she fought fiercely to keep whatever she could a secret. What Santana did was _way _out of line.

It just made Quinn want to punch the girl all over again.

"Wait, are _you _okay?" the blonde asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know," she answered her honestly. "I think I'm still... shocked."

"She had no right to do what she did." Quinn frowned.

"Yes, but—," she stopped for a second to take a deep breath. "It could've been worse, I guess. At least no one can say anything really bad about it, you know? Now, could you imagine what they would say if they somehow found out I can't get someone pregnant instead?" The diva let out a humorless laugh. "I can hear all the jokes already."

"That's— that's not funny."

"Not for me." She offered the frowning blonde a sad smile.

Sighing, Quinn brought their joined hands to her own lap. Her jealousy issues sounded small and stupid after what Rachel said.

"Maybe I'll go talk to her later," Rachel said after a minute of silence.

After Santana's stunt, Quinn didn't like the idea of Rachel being alone with the Latina.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"You could." Rachel smiled. "But only if you promise me you won't do anything to Santana and that you'll let us talk without interrupting." Her smile grew when the blonde grumbled beside her, unhappy with the diva's conditions. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Whatever, Berry," the blonde mumbled, but smiled too when Rachel bumped their shoulders playfully and chuckled. "I won't be far, though." She was satisfied when Rachel just nodded this time. Actually, knowing that Quinn would be near made her feel better.

The sound of the bell brought them back to the real world. Lunch time was over and Rachel pouted a little when she thought about her untouched salad inside her locker. With all the confusion, she completely forgot about eating. She was pretty sure her empty stomach would not let her forget it again for the next few hours until school was over.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she got up from the chair, bringing Rachel with her because she refused to let the girl's hand go just yet.

"I'm hungry, Quinn."

The husky chuckle that came out of the blonde sent shivers down her spine.

"How about this," she began. "We'll go to the grocery store after school so I can get a few things and then we'll go to my house. I'll feed you."

Rachel's miserable pout quickly became one of her toothy grins. "That sounds _awesome_."

"Yeah, well... my mom still hopes I'll end up as a housewife someday, so I can do a decent job in the kitchen." She rolled her eyes. "I never tried to do anything that's vegan friendly before that it's not salad, though. It should be fun."

"Is it weird that thinking about you cooking turns me on?"

Her laughed loudly this time, something she usually didn't do at school.

"A little," she said. "But you're weird, anyway."

"Whatever, Fabray." Rachel bumped their shoulders again while they walked. "We both know you love it."

Quinn's husky chuckle was the only response she got.

xxx

"Santana, wait!"

The Latina was almost at her car, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes found Rachel first, walking down the crowded parking lot toward her. Secondly, they found Quinn. The blonde girl was standing not far, near her own car, and she was watching her with narrowed eyes, almost like she was challenging her to do something.

Turning around, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the smaller girl to come closer. Her eyes never left Quinn's, though. That damn bitch gave her a fucking black eye that day and she'd be damned if she let her think she intimidated her or some shit like that.

"What do you want, Hobs?" she spat before the other girl could open her mouth.

Beside her, Rachel frowned a little when she got a better look of Santana's face.

"Are you okay?"

Santana's dark eyes finally left the other cheerleader and met hers. The girl was biting her lip and actually waiting for her to answer. "Why do you care, Berry?" she asked, her tone softer. She was confused because Rachel really looked concerned.

"I... I don't usually condone violence. But— Well, I guess you deserved that one." She smiled a little when Santana rolled her eyes. "You really did, Santana. But, again, are you okay? Did you put some ice on that?"

That girl was really something else. Maybe she was stupid — that was the Latina's theory, anyway — or maybe that's just what a good person should act like. Whatever, it's not like _Santana _would know... The way Rachel cared for people that treated her like crap just never failed to shock her. It kind of saddened her — and, _no_, she would never admit that something could actually make her sad because, well, Santana fucking Lopez do _not_ do sad — that, one day, caring about someone who doesn't deserve it could really hurt the tiny diva to a point she would stop caring about those who actually do.

"Yes, Hobs, I put ice on it," she finally answered.

Rachel nodded shortly, satisfied. "Good. You should put more when you get home, though."

"I will." She let her shoulders drop and relaxed for the first time since Quinn pinned her against the lockers that morning. "Really, though. What do you want?"

"I... I wanted to ask you something," the diva said after hesitating for a second. Brown eyes searched darker ones, but there was no anger or hostility in them. Santana was just calmly waiting for her to continue. "Why did you do that, Santana?"

Sighing, the Latina uncrossed her arms and gestured toward her car with her head. Without waiting, she took a few more steps until she could lean against the side of her red Toyota. She wanted to be comfortable because something was telling her that conversation would not be brief.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she started, smirking lightly when Rachel chuckled.

"Yes, Santana, that would be great."

"Okay, then." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you're thinking I'm a huge bitch for doing what I did and that I only did it to piss Quinn off. Well, I _did_ want to piss her off because, you know, that's what I do. Someone has to make things a little bit more interesting around here. But that was not the only reason and I don't regret doing it."

Rachel scoffed. "You got a black eye out of it," she pointed out.

"And I look fucking _badass_ because of that," Santana teased, her smirk growing when the smaller girl rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously think I don't look hotter? Come on, Berry. You don't have to hide it, Hobs, Q's not around right now. No need to be afraid of getting one yourself."

"You're terrible."

"I know." She shrugged. "Can't do much about that. Anyway, I don't regret doing it — black eye or not — because it wasn't just about the fun. I mean, it was really funny to see Q all red, glaring at everyone that came too close to you. But I also did it—." Jesus, that was painful. "Because of _you_."

The diva's shocked expression was priceless. "Excuse me— _what?_"

"Well, I did torture you for a very, very long time and I'll probably never apologize because I don't do stuff like that," Santana said.

"Yes, I guess you have to have a heart to feel remorse," Rachel commented, getting a glare from the Latina.

"Shut it, Hobs. Like I was saying, you're not getting an apology out of me, so if you're waiting for one, you are fucking wasting your time. But I still felt like I should do something for you — you can call it a miracle or some shit like that. So that's the other reason I did. That, Hobs, was Santana Lopez trying to make it up to you."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't get it. How is that supposed to benefit me?"

"Are you kidding me? How many numbers did you get this week?" she asked, knowingly.

The blush that tinted the other girl's face was all too telling. "A few."

"More like a lot, you mean." The Latina smirked. "You have basically all the Cheerio's squad wanting to ride 'big Berry'. Not even Puck has that, Hobs."

"And how is that something good?" Rachel continued, face still red. "Those girls hated me just last week."

"So did Q a month ago, but you still let her get into your pants," Santana pointed out.

That made the girl stop and think for a minute. Santana watched her as she looked away, probably toward the blonde girl that was still watching them carefully from the other side of the parking lot. She looked lost.

"That's... different," she finally said.

"How?"

Rachel didn't have an answer for that.

"Look," Santana continued when the small girl didn't say anything after a few long seconds. "You don't have to do anything about it, okay? I just wanted to give you some options. Keep doing your thing with Quinn if that's what makes you happy or whatever. I don't care, Hobs. But know that if you don't want it anymore, you won't be alone if you end it. Q is not the only girl who wants you anymore."

"I—." Rachel's eyes met hers again and she offered her a sad smile, finally getting it. "Well, I won't thank you if you're not apologizing," she teased.

Chuckling, the Latina nodded. "Fair enough."

"And I'm still kinda angry that you just told everyone about my..." She gestured toward her crotch and blushed again.

"'Big Berry'?" Santana smirked.

"_Santana_."

"What?" she asked innocently.

Rachel shook her head again. "You know, maybe you do have a heart, after all..."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

While the diva laughed, Santana took her keys out of her book bag and turned around to unlock her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Berry," she said. "You should probably go back to Q before she punches you or something. Do me a favor and fuck the anger out of her, please. Hotter or not, I don't feel like getting another black eye soon."

Still chuckling, the diva started to walk away. "Bye, Santana. Put some ice on that eye!"

"What are you? My mother?" she grumbled just loud enough for the girl to hear before closing the door.

The last thing she saw before getting out of the parking lot was the way the diva smiled when she reached Quinn's car. Her eye was bruised and hurting like a bitch, but there was something inside her chest that made her ignore it. It was warm and funny.

Doing nice things was so weird.

xxx

"Does it really taste like cheese?"

Beside her, Rachel tilted her head to the right. "It's very tasty, yes."

"That's not what I asked, dork." Quinn smiled and shook her head when the girl grinned.

The grocery store was a small one and it was almost empty. It was the only place in Lima Quinn knew that sold vegan friendly products and Rachel was probably there all the time because the cashier waved at her when the walked in.

"I don't really remember what cheese taste like, so I can't answer your question," Rachel admitted while she accepted the cheese substitute the blonde passed her and put it inside their cart. They started to walk down the isle again. "I've being vegan since I was five. My dad is vegan, too, and when he explained to me why he didn't eat certain things, I joined him. Daddy was not happy, though."

"Why not?"

The diva shrugged. "It was complicated because it changed a lot of my eating habits. They took me to a doctor so I could get some vitamins," she explained. "I was growing up and I needed them. Daddy used to say it would be a lot easier if I just got them eating like a 'normal person', but I refused to even touch meat or drink milk after dad told me what they did to those poor animals."

They stopped again so Quinn could get a few more ingredients for their early dinner. As she picked a couple of tomatoes, the blonde smirked.

"I don't think them worked, though," she said before she passed the diva the tomatoes, going for the onions after.

Rachel frowned. "What didn't work?"

"The vitamins." She looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "I mean, did you grow up at all since you were five? It doesn't look like it." She laughed louder when the small girl pretended to be annoyed. The corner of her mouth trembling while she tried not to smile gave her away.

"You're not funny, Fabray," the diva said as she pushed their cart away from the laughing blonde. The rich sound was like music to her ears, something she only got to hear when they were alone.

Quinn quickly went after her, onions in hand. "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." It was Rachel's turn to laugh when the blonde hit her arm with an onion lightly. "Okay, maybe a little. But just when you're not making fun of me."

"I'll stop," Quinn promised. They walked together in silence for a moment until the blonde's soft voice broke it again. "They must be nice. Your dads, I mean."

Rachel smiled. "They are."

"You don't talk a lot about them, though."

"Well, you don't talk a lot about your parents, either," the diva pointed out.

The blonde's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about it. She really didn't talk a lot about her parents, but that was because she didn't have a lot to say about them. Occasionally, she'd mention them. Only when it was necessary, though.

"There isn't a lot to tell," she said. "I used to spend a lot of time with my mom when I was little. Frannie was more of a daddy's girl. It was all very... ordinary, you know? I'm not sure what changed. My parents started fighting a lot and things got ugly sometimes. I don't how ugly, though, because Frannie would always take me up to her room and close the door so we couldn't hear what they were saying.

"That was when my mom started drinking and dad started to spend a lot more time in his office. Frannie was there and helped me a lot, but she went to college a year later and it was just the three of us then. It's so... weird. I know they don't really talk to each other like before, but we still have to act like nothing is wrong, like we're this perfect family." She sighed. "But that's what it is — an act."

She felt Rachel's hand on her arm, warm against her skin. It was a light touch, but it was enough to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"It's not your fault my parents suck, dork," she said. "I just can't wait to get out of that house, you know? To get out of this stupid town. Frannie did it, so why can't I?"

"You _will_," Rachel assured her, squeezing her arm gently before letting her go. "You're talented, you're smart and you're determined. You can go wherever you want to go, Quinn. I know you can."

Quinn was about to thank her when a girl came out of nowhere and threw her arms around the diva. Surprised, the blonde took a step back and frowned deeply when all she could see was dark hair, long legs and Rachel's small hands on the girl's back.

"What the fuck?" the blonde murmured to herself.

She was about to grab the girl and pull her away from her— her _friend_, but Rachel's low laughter made her stop mid step.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" the diva asked as she pushed the girl away gently, smiling widely. There was something in her eyes that Quinn never saw before; it was warm and caring and trusting, almost like love. It made Quinn's stomach drop.

The girl laugh was soft. "You know I wouldn't do that, Rae."

"Oh, you would. Without hesitating," she added, making the girl roll her eyes playfully. "What are doing here?"

"I'm here with my mom. She's buying some stuff for dinner 'cause Noah ate all of our food." She grinned and pushed her hair out of her face with one hand. "What about you, Rae?"

The diva smiled again. "I'm here with Quinn."

Quinn was so focused on the girl that apparently only noticed her after Rachel mentioned her name that she didn't catch the soft way the smaller brunette said her name or how proud she sounded when she did it. Familiar dark eyes found hers for the first time and it confused her because she was pretty sure she never saw that girl before. She was sure she'd remember if she did.

There was something... exotic about her. She was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen because she wasn't in high school yet, but she didn't really look like a kid. Her skin was tanned, her long hair was dark, almost black, and she was tall. Taller than Rachel, actually, what was kind of amusing because the diva was a least three years older. Her dark eyes gave her away, though. There was this permanent, juvenile glint in them, something you would see in a kid's eyes just before they did something they knew they shouldn't.

"So _you_ are Quinn," the girl said as she eyed her.

Almost immediately, the blonde felt her walls she let down while alone with Rachel coming back up. She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes because the girl was smirking like she knew a secret of hers.

"And who the hell are you?" she spat back.

While the girl chuckled, amused with the reaction she got out of the beautiful blonde, Quinn felt Rachel's hand on her arm again. It made her relax a bit and she hesitantly took her eyes away from the laughing girl, looking at the diva beside her instead.

"_Quinn_." Rachel used a warning tone. "This is Ruth, Puck's little sister."

"And Rachel's best friend," Ruth added. "I heard a few interesting things about you, Quinn Fabray."

So that's why the girl was looking at her like that. Frowning, she took a step away from the diva and shoot her an accusingly look. Their thing was supposed to be a secret and it was bad enough that Santana knew about them — and probably Brittany because that girl knew about everything. Rachel shouldn't be telling other people about it, specially not a _kid_. What the hell was she thinking?

"Ruth, stop," the diva said firmly, her warning tone now directed at the smirking girl. That made Ruth huff and roll her eyes, but that damn glint never left them. Turning to face her, the diva groaned internally when she saw the way Quinn was looking at her and her tense posture. "Quinn—."

"You told her?" the blonde interrupted her.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I did. But, listen, I—."

"_Rachel!_ What the fuck?" she exclaimed, cutting her off again.

"Hey!" Ruth stepped closer to the smaller one of them, standing protectively beside Rachel. "You better watch your tone, Barbie!"

Quinn glared at her. "No one is talking to you, little girl."

"What's going on here?"

The strong voice made them all freeze. Behind Ruth, a tall woman was looking at them with narrowed eyes.

Rachel was the first one to recover from the shock. "Mrs. Puckerman, hi!"

The woman's eyes softened a little and she even smiled when she looked at Rachel. Letting go of the full cart she was pushing, Mrs. Puckerman opened her arms and waited for the small girl that was almost like a daughter to her to come closer.

"Rachel, darling, how have you been?" she asked after she let the girl go.

"I've been good." Rachel grinned. "I missed your vegetable soup, though."

Mrs. Puckerman chuckled and ran her hand through the girl's messy hair, trying to tame it. "It's been so long since you came over for dinner. You should join us this Sunday and I'll make you some soup." She looked over at her daughter, who was making a face. "We both know how much Ruth _loves _vegetable soup."

Ruth huffed. "It's just water and vegetables!"

Ignoring her indignant daughter, the older woman finally looked at the silent blonde standing not far from them. The girl was really stunning, classically beautiful and elegant. And her hazel eyes were studying her just like she was doing with her.

"And who is this one, Rachel?" she asked.

The way Rachel's brown eyes lighted up surprised her. "This is Quinn, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Oh." She eyed the blonde again, but the girl wasn't looking at her anymore. Her eyes were on the girl beside her and she had a small smile on her face. "Is she your girlfriend?"

The small smile disappeared immediately and she saw how tense both girls became as soon as she asked her question. Rachel's wide eyes met hers and she shook her head quickly.

"No, ma'am. We're just friends," Quinn said calmly, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

Ruth huffed again. "Friends my ass," she murmured to herself, but loud enough for Quinn to understand what she said.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"Nothing!" The girl grinned again and bounced her way toward Rachel, giving her a warm hug. "This was fun, but I'm kinda hungry. I'll talk to you later, Rae."

Mrs. Puckerman smiled. "You really should come by on Sunday, sweetheart."

"I will," Rachel assured her.

"I was nice to meet you, Quinn," the woman added to the still silent girl. The only response she got was a polite nod. "Bye, girls."

"Bye, Barbie!" Ruth called and gave the blonde a fake smile, only to drop it and pout when Rachel pinched her arm. Ignoring the diva's glare, the younger girl turned around and went after her mother, who had already disappeared down the aisle.

When it was finally just the two of them again, Quinn let her blank mask fall and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She hadn't been prepared for what had just happened and she hated being caught off guard. With her eyes closed, she didn't notice Rachel was coming closer until she felt the brunette's hand on her arm again.

"Quinn," Rachel called softly and squeezed the blonde's arm to get her attention.

She opened her eyes and looked around them to make sure there was no one near. "Why would you tell someone about us, Rachel?"

"She doesn't know about everything. I just... I had to talk to _someone_."

"And you choose _her_?" Quinn asked incredulously. "She's a kid!"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but closed it after a few seconds and shook her head. Offering the confused blonde a sad smile, she looked away from her before finally answering. "And who else should I have talked to?" She shrugged. "She was my only friend."

That hit Quinn like a slap to the face. Speechless, the blonde just watched the way Rachel sighed and turned to face her again. Those usually soft eyes were a little sad, but they were still warm and gentle.

"Ruth is like a little sister to me and she is the only person beside my dads and Mrs. Puckerman that never judged me for being... me," the diva continued when Quinn continued to just watch her. That same look from before — caring, trusting, _loving _— came back while she talked about the younger girl. "And, yeah, she was the only friend I had for a very, _very_ long time and she was the only person that I felt comfortable enough to talk about what's been happening in my life this last month."

"I get it, dork," Quinn said when the diva was finished. "And I'm glad you actually had someone to talk to, but we have to be careful."

Rachel squeezed her arm again. "I trust her more than anyone else, okay?" And even though she didn't let it show, that small admission felt just like another slap to her. "Ruth can be immature sometimes and she is always causing trouble — it's the Puckerman blood, I'm sure of it —, but she is also very protective and caring. She'd never do something that could possibly hurt me. She won't tell anyone about us, Quinn."

Quinn let out a small smile to show the other girl that she believed her before taking a step back. It was only then that she noticed she was still holding those damn onions, so she quickly put them inside their cart and started to walk again, knowing that Rachel wouldn't be too far.

While she looked for the few things that she still had to buy, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that, in the last month that they spent together, Rachel didn't mention Puck's sister once before that time in the choir room. The younger girl was her best friend; still, Quinn had no idea she even existed until that day.

So determined to find herself and share it with the one person she knew wouldn't judge her, she finally noticed Rachel didn't get the chance to do the same. For someone that could talk so much people wanted to punch her so she would shut up, Rachel was a very good listener. She let the blonde talk about whatever she wanted, never interrupting her and giving her all of her attention. In just a month, she already knew so much about the girl behind the cold mask and cheerleader uniform.

But Quinn wanted to know everything about her, too. She wanted to learn about the small details; about her childhood, her family and her relationship with the Puckermans. Why was Puck's sister her best friend when Puck himself acted like he hated her? She wanted to know about her struggles while growing up with her condition and how hard it still was to live surrounded by close-minded assholes — it still saddened her that _she_ used to act just like them. She wanted to know about her vegan diet, about her music— she wanted to know about _Rachel_.

Huffing, she gave her credit card to the cashier while the diva put their things inside two paper bags.

"Ready?" Rachel asked her and smiled, picking up their bags.

Quinn smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go make some dinner."

And while she drove them to her empty house with the diva singing softly beside her, Quinn promised herself she would learn every single thing that made Rachel the unique, talented, caring person she was.

xxx

"You know," Rachel said as she moved her food around her plate. "I'm here a lot. Aren't you worried about your neighbors telling your parents something?"

"Not really." Quinn took another bite of her vegan lasagna before continuing. "They can tell my parents that some girl is here with me a lot, but they don't know who you are. I'll just tell them you're Santana. It's not like my parents will be around to see it for themselves."

Satisfied with blonde's answer, Rachel went back to her own food.

While the girl happily ate her dinner, Quinn took the opportunity to just watch her. It was getting colder and colder as November went, so the diva borrowed one of Quinn's old long-sleeved shirts to wear inside the warm house instead of her thick sweater. The shirt was too big for her, though, so she had to keep pushing it up her arms every now and then to use her hands. It was very cute and there was something so hot about seeing Rachel wearing her clothes.

After having to see her whole squad going after the girl that week, it felt damn right to see Rachel in _her_ shirt. It pleased her possessive side very much.

"How is your hand?" Rachel suddenly asked, oblivious to the way Quinn's eyes darkened as she watched her. "Does it hurt? We should probably put some ice on it."

Her eyes softened a little and she smiled. "My hand is fine, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you should've seen Santana's face." Rachel reached out and gently ran her fingers over the girl's knuckles. They were still a little red. "You did some nice damage, Quinn. It must be hurting a little."

Damn right, she did.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She covered the brunette's hand with her own and squeezed it softly before letting her go and getting up from her chair. With her empty plate in one hand, she took Rachel's with her free one and disappeared inside the kitchen. She'd wash those later, though; right there, she had more important things to do.

When she came back to the dining room, Rachel was playing with her sleeves and humming some song to herself. Smiling fondly, the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You know what?" she started as she kissed the girl again, just under her left ear this time. "My hand is just fine, but all this week was so stressing. I can think of a few things that could help us relax a little bit right now."

Chuckling, the diva turned around and pecked her lips. "Just a few?"

Quinn nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, sighing when Rachel's soft lips massaged hers before the girl's hot tongue invaded her mouth. Her fingers ran over the old shirt, up her back and down her sides as she let the brunette explore her mouth. After all the angry sex they had that week, she really wanted to take her time and just enjoy it.

"My room," she said against the girl's lips. "I want a bed."

Rachel giggled. "Yes, that would be nice."

Finding the stairs while kissing was not a easy task, but they were nothing but determined. They did bump a few times against walls and tables, but after some whines and laughter, they were finally making their way upstairs.

They went silent, though, when they heard the front door open.

"Quinnie, I'm home!"

Shocked, the blonde stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her who had one hand under her shirt and the same fearful expression on her flushed face.

"Holy _crap!_"

xxx

**Please, don't hate me.**

**That was a long one! Anyway, thank you for reading and let me know what you think (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Not One of Them

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Quinn just wanted to be alone. Rachel just had bad timing.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **It's been a month already! Sorry, but college basically took over my life. I have a test on Monday, actually, but a needed a break from Calculus before I went crazy. Anyway, thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews, guys. It's truly amazing. And for the PMs, too. I hope this is a good one, so go read it! By the way, I did _not _proofread it because it was late and I'm lazy. Sorry for the mistakes.

xxx

Rachel's mouth fell open as she pulled her hand away as if Quinn's skin burned her. She could hear Mrs. Fabray closing the front door and the clicking of her heals coming closer. Still in shock, she let out a squeak when Quinn's hand grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up the stairs, almost falling when she tripped on her way up.

"Quinn, where are you?" Mrs. Fabray called when she got no reply and she sounded closer this time.

But the blonde girl didn't bother to answer; she pushed Rachel inside her bedroom and closed the door after them, locking it. If they weren't so fucked, she would have laughed at the diva's panicked face, with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Something told her her own face didn't look so different.

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel whispered, her eyes glued to the door behind the blonde as if her mother was about to come in, even though she saw Quinn locking it. "We are so screwed. Holy crap, your mother almost caught us! Oh, shit. We are _screwed_. What are we gonna do? Holy hell. What are we gonna—."

"Rachel, _shut up!_," Quinn cut her off and scowled. Experience told her the brunette could go on and on, so she put her hand over her mouth to keep her silent when she opened it again. "She doesn't know you are here, so keep quiet."

When the diva stopped trying to slap her hand away from her mouth, she finally let her go and took a step back. Things were quiet downstairs, but that did nothing to calm them down.

"We are _so _screwed," Rachel repeated.

Quinn's frown deepened when she saw the way the other girl was twisting and pulling at the long sleeves of her shirt. "Do not panic, Rachel."

"You're panicking, too!"

She was, but that was not the point.

"Quinn!" her mother called again. "Are you upstairs?"

Rachel poked her and started to wildly gesticulate with her hands, almost slapping her in the process. "_Answer her_," she hissed when the blonde did nothing but stare at her. The last thing they needed right now was the older woman coming upstairs to check for herself.

"What?" Quinn hissed back.

"Answer!" Rachel said a little bit louder as she pushed the blonde toward the closed door. Quinn's weak protests died down after Rachel fumbled with the key for a few seconds before opening it. Without the wooden barrier, they could hear Judy's heels clicking downstairs.

Clearing her throat, Quinn tiptoed toward the stairs and poked her head around the corner to see if her mother was near. "Hi, mom!" she finally called back. "Yeah, I'm here. What are you doing home so early?"

Everything went silent for a second and then the clicking started to get closer. The sound of her bedroom's door closing made her look over her shoulder and, sure enough, Rachel was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, there you are!"

The sound of her mother's voice made her look back downstairs and she forced herself to smile. For the first time in a long time, her mom actually did look like she was sober, which was just her luck.

"We had to cut the meeting short today," Judy said with a shrug. "So I thought I should come home so I could do something different for dinner, but there's lasagna in the kitchen. Why were you cooking, honey?"

Quinn groaned internally. She'd completely forgotten about the lasagna.

"Yeah, about that... I wasn't expecting you to come home and I was hungry, so I already ate dinner," she said.

"Oh, that's okay." Judy smiled. "But it smells different. Are you sure you did it right?"

"It's vegan lasagna, mom."

Judy's eyebrow went up, making the younger blonde squirm a little. Just because she mastered it herself, she always felt uneasy when her mother did it to her. "Vegan?" she asked as she tried to hide her amusement.

Quinn shrugged. "It's something I decided to try," she lied easily. "You should try it, too, mom. It's quite tasty, I think you'll like it."

"I think I will."

"Okay." The girl forced another smile. "Listen, mom, I was doing some homework, so I'll just go back—," she started to say, wanting to get away from her mother as soon as she could. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to her mom — she honestly couldn't remember when was the last time she got a chance to talk to the older woman while she was sober. She kinda missed her mother. But there was a tiny girl inside her room that was probably freaking out and she had to make sure Rachel wasn't going crazy (or _crazier_) in there.

But of course she didn't get away so easily.

"Quinn, wait," her mother interrupted her mid-sentence. "Is there someone here with you?" she asked and that damn eyebrow went up again.

The blonde girl froze. "W-What?"

"I asked if there is someone here with you." Her eyebrow seemed to go even higher, something that should not have been possible.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed without thinking. She felt like slapping herself afterwards because there was no way she could have sounded _more _obvious. And things just got worse because her mother's _other _eyebrow went up, too. Two eyebrows meant trouble. "I mean, no. Why would you ask that?"

Judy's little amused smile was just as unnerving as her eyebrows. "Because there are two plates on the sink, honey. And I find it hard to believe that you used both of them to eat dinner."

Well, damn it.

"Oh." She almost slapped herself this time, seriously. "Yeah, that... Well, Brittany was here."

"Brittany?"

"Yes, Brittany. You remember Brittany, right? Blonde, tall, likes to dance and talk about her cats all the time," she babbled. "Actually, the vegan lasagna was her idea. She wanted to try it but her mom doesn't let her near the kitchen because she burned down her house once, so she asked me to make her some." The lies just kept coming and she let it all out. "We were going to study, too, but she had to go home to take care of her little sister. That's why there are two plates."

Judy nodded slowly, digesting all the crap Quinn just said. "I do remember her. The bubbly one... I don't think I could forget her."

No one could forget Brittany. The blonde dancer made sure of it.

"Cool. I'm going back to my homework, mom," Quinn said and let out a relieved breath when her mother didn't protest this time. Her 'homework' had probably gone insane already by now. "Eat some vegan lasagna. It's not bad."

Before Judy could say anything else, she ran away and just stopped when she had the door of her bedroom closed and locked after her again. The silence of the room was quite surprising; she expected to find Rachel freaking out, dramatically pacing around or climbing up the walls. But there was nothing.

There was no one in the room.

"Rachel?" she called quietly and frowned when she got no reply. "Dork, where are you?"

She looked inside her bathroom, inside her closet and under her bed, but Rachel was nowhere to be found. The idea of looking around the other guest rooms crossed her mind for a second, but she quickly dismissed it because she saw Rachel coming back inside her room and closing the door. She had to—.

And then she saw the cracked window.

"Oh, no. She didn't..."

Quickly, she walked toward it and opened it fully, trembling when the cold wind hit her flushed face like a slap. Still frowning, she looked down and groaned when she found nothing but darkness.

"I'm going to kill that idiot," she mumbled to herself before closing the window and running to get her phone from her bag. She dialed the number she memorized this last month and huffed when the girl didn't answer immediately. "Come one, Rachel."

The line connected after the fourth ring. "_Hey!_"

"You jumped out of the fucking window!" she exclaimed as soon as she heard the girl's voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"_Stop yelling, Quinn_," Rachel said. "_And I did not jump out of the window. I climbed down the three. It's different."_

Quinn rolled her eyes so hard they almost got stuck. "Whatever," she groaned. Finally letting herself relax a little, she sat down on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath in to help her calm down. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

When Rachel didn't answer her immediately, she started to get worried again.

"_Well, I wouldn't say _hurt," the other girl finally replied.

"Rachel..."

"_Let's just say I was not made to climb down threes_," Rachel quickly said after hearing Quinn's warning tone. "_But, hey, I'm in one piece! Do not worry, Quinn, I'm okay._"

That did nothing to calm her down. "Where are you? I drove you here. Do you need me to pick you up?" The sight of Rachel's sweater on the other side of the room caught her eyes and she felt like punching the stupid girl for the second time in last five minutes. "Are you out there without a coat? Rachel!"

"_I'm fine. And, yes, I forgot to get my sweater._" The distant sound of a car horn honking reached the blonde's ear. "_Just don't worry, okay? I had to get out of there. I'll text you when I get home to let you know I made it safely._"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes. Stay there. I'm fine_," Rachel reassured her.

Quinn sighed. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "And just so you know, you'll be the one I'll be punching next time I see you."

Rachel's chuckle made her smile a little. "_If you could just avoid my face, that'd be great. Santana's black eye looks nasty and do not wish one for myself._"

"I'll think about it." She sighed again. "Promise you'll text me when you get home?"

"_Yes, Quinn. It'll be the first thing I'll do_."

"Okay," the blonde said. "Just be careful, dork."

It was just a couple of minutes later that her mother came knocking on her door.

"Mom?" she asked with a frown after she opened the door to find her mother with a monstrous piece of lasagna on her plate and a silly smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you this is amazing," Judy said as she poked her vegan lasagna with her fork. "I can't stop eating it."

Internally, she groaned. That was so not how was night was supposed to go.

xxx

On Monday, Santana was waiting for her class to begin when Rachel entered the classroom. The way the smaller brunette was limping made her sit up straight and she frowned when the girl's bandaged ankle caught her eyes.

"What the hell happened to you, dwarf?" she asked before Rachel could even sit down.

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored the Latina until she was as comfortable as she could get on that hard chair. "Hello, Santana. It's very nice to see you, too. Your eye looks worse than it did on Friday, by the way."

The Latina scoffed. "Whatever. Just answer my question."

"It's kinda stupid," Rachel admitted. "Quinn's mother almost caught us last Friday."

"Seriously?" Santana tried not to sound too shocked, because, really, Santana Lopez did not do shocked. But she did sound eager and she didn't give a fuck about it. "What happened? Were you, like, doing it and she just walked in? No, wait, you guys were totally doing it. You are always doing it. Like fucking rabbits or something. And that's kind of ironic 'cause Q is a such a prude and now she's putting out all the time. Berry, your dick must be magic 'cause you got Q—."

"Santana, focus."

The cheerleader paused for a second. _"_Oh, right. Go on."

"Well, we were _not _doing it," Rachel said with a glare, making the other girl smirk a little just to rile her up. But then the diva started to blush and, while Rachel's face became redder, Santana's smirk became bigger. "We were... almost doing it."

"I knew it!"

Several heads turned toward them and Santana glared until they were left alone again. When no one was looking, she grinned.

"Like fucking rabbits, I'm telling you," she said and laughed when the diva huffed beside her.

She would never admit it out loud — _never _—, but she slowly became fond of that dwarf over the last month. Berry was awkward and never shut her mouth when she should, but she was also funny in her own way and sweet no matter what. She was good to Brittany and treated Quinn like she was a fucking goddess or something. Seriously, it was so obvious those bitches were falling in love and all the eye-fucking they did was just disgusting — that's when they weren't _actually_ fucking 'cause, again, _rabbits _—, but she held in all the sarcastic comments because Q was truly happy for the first time in years. Okay, maybe not _all _the comments. More like sixty percent or something, but who cares? Her comments were awesome.

Still, she liked to tease her and make her uncomfortable not just because it was funny the way Rachel always blushed and looked indignant, but because that's what she did to the people she liked. That was just her way of showing she cared, really. And, anyway, Rachel made it too easy.

"Like you're one to talk," Rachel grumbled. "_Anyway_, her mother came home."

"And cock-blocked you," Santana added.

"I didn't even care about being cock-blocked, I almost peed myself." She ignored the Latina's amused chuckle. "It was terrifying, okay? Could you imagine getting caught by the one person you're trying to hide from?"

Santana thought it was just plain stupid to keep 'hiding' from Quinn's parents inside their own house, but she decided not to bring it up. "What about your foot?" she asked instead.

"Oh, yeah, this... well, I kind of tried to climb down the three outside Quinn's bedroom window, but it turns out I can't do it," she said with a sheepish smile.

The smile quickly disappeared from the Latina's face. "Did Quinn make you jump out of the fucking window?"

Rachel frowned when she saw all the playfulness gone from the girl's tone. "No," she answered honestly. "She was talking to her mother and I panicked. I just needed to get away from the house and I was thinking about what I was doing."

"Yeah, 'cause you're an idiot." She eyed the girl's bandaged foot again. "Has she seen it yet?"

"No." The diva grimaced. "She said she's going to punch me when she sees me. And I'm not looking forward to being punched by her because I do not want a black eye, too. Yours look _awful_."

"Hey!"

"What? It does." Rachel grinned, making the Latina scoff.

"Shut up, dwarf. This black eye is all your fault," Santana said.

"No, it isn't. You got that all by yourself, Santana."

"Whatever." The Latina face forward so Rachel wouldn't see her smile. The teacher was about to start the class, so she opened her notebook and waited. "I really hope she punches you."

Rachel's chuckle was muffled by the bell announcing the beginning of the class.

xxx

Quinn was waiting for her outside their class. The Head Cheerio narrowed her eyes when she saw the tiny girl limping and Rachel froze as soon as she saw her. From behind her, she heard Santana's delighted laughter.

"Hi," she tried, giving the blonde her best toothy grin because she knew that was the girl's favorite. It died slowly, though, when Quinn took a few steps closer with the same scowl in place. "Hmmm... Quinn?"

"You're so stupid, Rachel!" the blonde groaned just before she punched the diva's shoulder.

It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to make the tiny girl moan in pain and Santana laugh again. But the pain was quickly forgotten when the blonde unexpectedly wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her in the middle of the crowed hallway.

People were looking, but Quinn couldn't care less at the moment. She sighed when she felt Rachel's hand on her back, the girl's familiar perfume making her dizzy. After hearing her mother talk about vegan lasagna all weekend, her father talking about the crap he had to take from his co-workers and worrying about that stupid, crazy girl, it just felt amazing to hold her, even if just for a few seconds.

"Thanks for not punching my face," Rachel mumbled against her shoulder.

"I like your face the way it is," Quinn mumbled back. Sighing, she finally let her go and took a step back to put some space between them. She saw that Santana was glaring at everyone that was looking at them strangely, which was literally _everyone_. It wasn't really working, but Quinn still appreciated the gesture. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded. "It wasn't anything serious."

"I can believe you just did that." She huffed. "Anyway, I don't think we should go back to my house for a few more days. I told mom it was Brittany that was there with me, but I don't know she believed me." The vegan lasagna did distract her, though.

"We can go to my house, you know," Rachel suggested.

She did suggest it before — one, two or _twenty _times —, but Quinn never really accepted it for some reason. All the times the blonde refused her invitation and insisted they went to her own house instead, she tried not to feel offended. Of course, she didn't live in a mansion like Quinn did, but she was proud of her house and wanted the girl that quickly became someone special to her to get to know that part of her life.

Still, Quinn hesitated again. "Rachel, I don't know..."

"Quinn, come on," she pleaded. "Look, we can go to my house today. If you don't like it or something, we find somewhere else to hang out."

"It's not about that." Quinn frowned. "It's just... Alright. We'll go to your house today," she finally agreed and a smile escaped involuntarily when Rachel gave her that toothy grin again. She wanted to hug her again, but they were still surrounded, so she restrained herself.

Later that day, she drove them to Rachel's house. Apparently, the brunette's father gave her a ride earlier because he didn't want her driving with her sprained ankle. He was supposed to give her a ride back home, but a quick text from the girl stopped him from leaving work.

Rachel's house was small and yellow and there were a few garden gnomes on the front yard. It was a nice, calm neighborhood with pretty houses, not far from their school. The girl's Prius was the only car on the driveway and knowing they would be alone was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment.

"I know it's not much, but—," Rachel started when the blonde did nothing but stare at the yellow house after she turned the car off.

"Don't say that," Quinn interrupted her. "I like it."

Rachel smiled. "Let's go."

Once inside the house, Quinn let her eyes travel around the house. The living room was filled with pictures everywhere and the furniture didn't match at all, but there was something about it that made it just... fit. It was so different from her own house, where everything was made to look perfect. Rachel's house looked exactly how Quinn imagine a home should.

Rachel insisted to give her a tour, so Quinn just went with it. There wasn't much to see, anyway. It was an one-story house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms and a laundry room. But Rachel still showed her everything and told her stories about her fathers and other nice memories she had inside that house.

The diva's bedroom was the last one and it truly amazed her because everything about it screamed Rachel. There were Broadway posters covering the yellow walls and sheet music everywhere. The small bed was surrounded by books on the floor because Rachel didn't have a shelf to put them and her numerous CDs were neatly stacked on the only table beside the girl's notebook. The whole room was... perfect, really.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked nervously from her spot beside the blonde.

Quinn was eying a framed picture of the brunette with a young girl who she assumed was Ruth Puckerman. It was the only picture beside the one with her parents that Rachel had in her room. "It's very you."

Rachel frowned. "Is that a good thing?"

Hazel eyes met hers and she felt her heart jump inside her chest. "Well, I kind of like you, so yes. It is a good thing, dork."

"I kind of like you, too."

Smiling, the blonde stepped closer to her and grabbed her face gently before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Rachel waited for Quinn to deepen the kiss, but the other girl did nothing; they just stayed there, lips pressed together for a few seconds. It was sweet and, even though they did nothing, it still made her heart go insane.

"I love your house, Rachel," Quinn admitted after they parted.

"I'm glad you're here." Rachel put her hands on the other girl's hips and pulled her a little bit closer. "Can I ask— I mean, you always said no. Why didn't you want to come here?"

The cheerleader's smile died a little. "It's complicated. I just don't feel like I should be here after everything I did to you these last few years, you know? This is your house, this is your _parent__s__'_ house and I don't think they would be happy to have the girl that bullied her daughter over."

Frowning again, the diva shook her head. "That's ridiculous, Quinn."

"But it's not!" the blonde exclaimed. "You're supposed to have a safe heaven, somewhere you can be free from all of the crap you get from school."

"And I do," Rachel retorted. "My house is the only place where I ever felt safe and I wanted to share it with the person that became one of my closest friends. I want you here, Quinn. You're _welcome_ here."

"Your parents—."

"They don't know," Rachel admitted quietly. "I stopped telling them about the bullying after I started High School. They think I have friends and that people finally accept me because that's what I told them, so you don't have to worry about them hating you. For them, you're just the girl I've spending time with this last month and that's it."

Quinn wasn't sure about how she was supposed to feel about that. She wanted to be happy because Rachel's parents didn't hate her, but she was also sad and angry because Rachel lied to her parents about her situation at school.

"Rachel, why did you lie to them?"

"That's..." The diva sighed and squeezed her hips lightly. "I had my reasons, okay?"

"Still, you shouldn't have," Quinn insisted.

The light kiss the diva gave her left her breathless.

"I had my reasons."

Quinn let it go because it was clear Rachel didn't want to talk about it.

For the next hour or so, they spent talking on the living room and watching Friend's reruns. Like she promised herself she would, Quinn asked as much questions as she could about the girl's childhood. She laughed when Rachel told her stories about a tiny girl that sang Disney songs on the coffee table and the time her father's took her to New York when she was eleven to see her first Broadway show.

When they ended up tangled on the brunette's small bed, Quinn felt something inside of her melt. Rachel's lips were kissing her neck and her messy hair was tickling her skin. Her top was lying on the floor beside her skirt and Rachel's pants.

Without rush, she let Rachel do whatever she wanted to her. So when the girl played with her breasts, kissed all over her stomach and nipped at her thighs, she did nothing but moan and gently pull at her hair. When the girl finally gave her what she wanted, Quinn looked down and met the girl's dark eyes while she licked and sucked and drove her crazy, and even though she wanted to close her eyes and just _feel_, she refused to lose that eye contact with her. It felt extremely intimate and just hot.

She came with a long moan the first time, scratching the diva's scalp and never losing that connection with her, eyes locked.

Tasting herself on Rachel's lips was still something that shocked and excited her at the same time. The brunette was grinning when she pushed her down on the bed and pressed their bodies together, skin against skin.

"I'll can never get enough of you," she whispered against the blonde's ear, her hot breath making her shiver even though she felt like she was on fire.

And when the girl finally filled her up, she exploded.

Warm brown eyes stared at her attentively as they moved together, small moans escaping her as the bed creaked under them. She'd lost count of how many times they did that, but running her hands over her modest curves, hearing the gentle sounds she made and feeling her small breasts rubbing against her still felt so different and so good, just like that first time inside a locker room when they were nothing but basically strangers.

"Harder, dork," she pleaded, groaning when the girl's hips slammed forward.

After that, it was just a mess of loud sounds, hot lips, skin slapping skin and brown eyes. Well, those were the only things Quinn really could register over the pleasure. And when she came for the second time, she called Rachel's name and forced her eyes open again so she could have that connection back, trembling when she felt Rachel explode inside of her.

She allowed herself twenty minutes to just stay there, lying on the bed with the other girl's naked body pressed against her side. She played with her dark hair and kissed the top of her head a few time, chuckling when Rachel snuggled closer every time.

Warm brown eyes watched her every move as small hands caressed her stomach and, just like before, she felt something melt inside of her. It terrified her, that effect Rachel had on her, but it also made her want more and more of it.

That stupid, stupid, beautiful girl.

God, she was in so much trouble.

xxx

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
